Obstination et déchéance
by chonaku
Summary: Leur lien s’est brisé, laissant à la place, un sentiment de regret et d'impuissance. Eux qu'on disait unis et invincibles. Avant ils étaient eux même, maintenant et pour l'éternité,leurs grandeurs et décadences portent un nom : sanin
1. prologue : Aube

**Présentation** : Histoire pré-Naruto

**Genre** : je dirais action/aventure (mais, on ne voit pas trop pour l'instant, c'est vrai), un peu angst, mais aussi un peu de romance. Général quoi

**Rating **: T

**Source **: Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens), par contre, j'ai créé des personnages, donc ils m'appartiennent. (Qui veut ?)

**Warning : **je tiens à prévenir que j'aborde des thèmes assez graves et adultes, qu'il y aura de la violence (mais bon, si vous lisez Naruto et que, vous n'êtes pas hématophobe, cela devrait aller), présence d'angst, donc les âmes sensibles faites attention (je dit cela d'avance, le premier chapitre n'est rien à coté que ce qui vas suivre.). J'allais oublier, relation ambiguë.

**Note **: Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages.

Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices, voici le prologue de ma seconde histoire à chapitre.

Cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur les sanin, constatant le peu d'histoire les concernant sur la section française (par contre, la section anglaise, il y en a) je voulais y remédier, cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mon autre histoire (le cinquième chapitre est en cours).

J'espère être à la hauteur, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps était tel qu'on imaginait facilement les petits grillons chantant avec les oiseaux. La forêt était aussi paisible que d'habitude. Le soleil ne s'était levé depuis quelques heures, révélant les nombreux objets qui jonçaient le sol : pétards, restes de nourriture, papiers qu'on imaginait jetés à la hâte, lanternes vermeilles écrasées. Une fête s'était déroulée ici presque toute la nuit et tout le jour, au grand désarroi de quelques un. La célébration s'était déroulée dans tout le village, même dans les quartiers pauvres où un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

Pour l'instant le village semblait endormi. Hormis les personnes qui, à contre cœur, se levaient pour transporter deux tonnes de papiers à un Hokage en plein travail et les gardes qui, attentifs, scrutaient les environs, tout en chantonnant quelques chansons piaillardes pour ne pas s'endormir et faire rire le voisinage.

Les commerçants du quartier populaire ouvraient leurs boutiques, bien qu'il n'y ait presque personnes dans les rues. Les nobles des quartiers riches, eux, surveillaient leurs horaires, surtout celui des héritiers, qu'il fallait entraîner tôt pour qu'ils fassent rapidement leurs preuves. Voila pourquoi, de leurs jardins privés, les Hyuga et les Uchiwa entraînaient les cadets et les moins jeunes avec la même froide attitude. Néanmoins fier de leurs progénitures, qui faisaient pour certaines d'incroyables progrès, malgré la fatigue apparente, dénoncée par les airs ensommeillés et distraits.

D'autres clans ninjas, moins traditionnels, se promenaient le long des squares bordant les quartiers populaires ou alors dans la forêt fraîche à l'odeur enivrante. Les quelques membres du clan Akimichi finissaient scrupuleusement les restes du repas de la veille, comme Chomikô, un petit gourmet de huit ans.

Le quartier pauvre, le plus éloigné de la falaise où trônaient les portraits des Hokage, semblait plongé dans une profonde torpeur. Quelques habitants marchaient le long des maisons, alignées comme toutes celles du village de sorte à former un ensemble rectangulaire. Les gens d'ici étaient, soit des ninjas originaires du quartier (extrêmement rares), soit des « travailleurs » ou bien encore des habitants d'autres quartiers cherchant de bon matin quelques distractions.

C'était rare, voire exceptionnel, que l'on invite ce genre de personnes à des festivités souvent réservées à ceux des autres quartiers, plus aisées, plus riches, qui n'avaient pas besoins d'aides ou de pensions et qui n'attendaient pas avec une patience lasse des réformes.

A l'origine, les maisons et la structure des rues étaient la même que pour les autres quartiers. Néanmoins, à la base ne devait y habiter que quelques personnes, les indésirables, les marginaux ou encore les « remplaçables ». De sorte que, comme ils étaient situés contre une fortification peu surveillée, celle de gauche, on n'aurait pas à déplorer de victimes importantes si un assaut avait lieu. En plus, cela aurait le mérite de retarder l'ennemi : ces gens auraient été les héros du village. Ce projet, conçu par un Uchiwa trop pragmatique, fut abandonnée, et comdamnée.

Lorsqu'un villageois curieux le visitait pour la première fois, il était intrigué. Les allées étaient plus étroites que d'habitude, les maisons plus serrées et il y règne une odeur étrange : mélange de moisis, de cendres, et de parfums. Il avançait. Normalement, Il devait apercevoir que des habitations, closes, désertes, à vendre et des commerces miteux.

Ensuite, il était probable qu'il rencontre un regard, celui d'un habitant.

Soit un vieillard adossé à un mur, haletant et fatigué, soit un enfant tendant la main, en demandant quelques ryo. Le même regard, mélange de tristesse, d'amertume mais aussi d'espoir fou de rêves. Rêve d'une vie moins dure, juste, un peu moins dur. Il pouvait aussi croiser des bandes, enguenillées, riantes, et ainsi se laisser prendre aux jeux des sourires et des masques.

Cependant, il y aura toujours ce regard grave, trop lassé pour un vieillard, trop triste pour un enfant. C'était ce regard, que l'enfant aux cheveux blancs, Jiraiya, avait, lorsqu'il était pensif.

Un jour, il quitterait cet enfer. Il se l'était juré.

Pour l'instant, ses mouvements étaient lents et maladroits, son premier réflexe fut de blottir sa tête dans le mince oreiller de son futon. Trop tard, le soleil tapait déjà sur ses yeux fatigués de n'avoir pas suffisamment dormi à cause de sa participation active à la fête. À sa décharge, on pourra dire que le nombre de fois où il était convié à une fête, était sérieusement limité, surtout s'il y avait un nombre important de filles.

« Aussi pervers que son père, ce morveux là. » Murmuraient les commères et leurs compères du village dans son dos. Il les entendait tous mais il faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre et restait toujours aussi joyeux et « débile » que sa réputation le laissait croire.

Il renifla un coup, sentant toujours la vague odeur de moisis, dont la source devait être quelque part entre les deux petites planches servant d'étagères et les deux rouleaux de techniques qui lui avait offert un instructeur une fois, parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'atteindre la moyenne à un contrôle, contrairement à d'habitude.

Le pauvre avait été sanctionné pour son geste et Jiraiya avait dû changer de classe, il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Vaincu par la lumière du jour, il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier miteux à coté de son «lit ». La date d'aujourd'hui était entourée en rouge. Il mit deux secondes à se rappeler pourquoi : la réunion des nouveaux promus, sa seule chance de s'en sortir, le moyen d'aider sa mère.

Il se leva rapidement, partit aussi vite qu'il le pût vers la salle de bain, qui ne comptait qu'une baignoire, un lavabo et un miroir accroché au dessus de celui-ci. Ainsi qu'une pile de deux serviettes blanches dont l'une était trouée : les serviettes qu'ils partageaient avec sa mère.

N'ayant pas regardé son réveil, placé pourtant prés de son lit, Jiraiya entreprit la solution de rapidité ou de facilitée, qui faisait malheur quand il était en retard en cours. Il mit sa tête dans le bassin et enclencha l'eau. Le liquide froid parcourut le sommet de son crâne pour tomber en plusieurs gouttes le long de son visage. Il serra les dents pour ne pas réciter les séries d'insultes qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres.

Il se frotta rapidement le visage avec ses mains, puis entreprit de faire un rapide nettoyage de tout son corps. Une fois cela fait, il se sécha et allait retourner dans sa chambre mettre une tenue plus descente qu'un simple boxer noir.

Quand il vit un adulte, à l'ouverture de la porte, le toisant d'un regard froid et moqueur. Un kimono de cérémonie noir, aux manches aussi blanches que ses yeux, l'air arrogant : Hyuga Hidoto de la soke.

« Je vois que tu es matinal, Jiraiya. Pourrais je en connaître la raison ?»

Le futur ermite inspira un grand coup avant de répondre. Il n'aimait pas ce Hyuga. Déjà qu'en général, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'air supérieur arboré par les gens des clans importants à son égard.

Comme tout le monde, ils le regardaient de haut et l'insultaient mais en plus, ils montraient ostentatoirement leurs richesses : vêtements élégants, magnifiques, attitude qui ferait rougir de honte le plus vaniteux et « civilisé » des bourgeois.

En plus, ils l'appelaient par l'autre nom. Pas le sien, celui qu'il aimait bien, le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, non. Pour eux, il était le bâtard. Pas Jiraiya.

Il les haïssait, eux et leurs gosses et plus que de la haine, c'était l'envie qui le rongeait. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il était seul et que sa mère rentrait tard. Presque tous les soirs.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où je vais être réparti dans une équipe, honorable monsieur Hyuga. »

Il avait dit cela posément et calmement, regardant le Hyuga dans les yeux en espérant que cet hypocrite en avait fini avec lui. Hidoto était un des clients réguliers de sa mère. Il était célibataire donc sa « liaison » passait presque inaperçue aux yeux des quelques rares amis qui connaissaient son habitude. Pourtant, il payait toujours en retard. Alors que, à ce que le jeune genin avait entendu dire, sa famille était riche, même avant l'avènement du village.

Lorsqu'il payait, la somme était dérisoire. Pourtant, sa mère le gardait toujours comme client, malgré ses retards de paiements, les faibles sommes données et les reproches silencieux de son fils. Ils étaient pauvres, voila le problème.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance, alors. Peut être seras tu dans la même équipe que ma nièce. Si c'est le cas, montre toi ne serait ce qu'un peu utile : porte lui ses armes, puisque selon elle, tu ne seras bon qu'à cela. » Silence.

Asahi Hyuga, l'une des héritières du fameux clan Hyuga.

Elle l'avait battu à plat de couture, il y a deux jours ; elle avait dit qu'il ne serait rien d'autre que le boulet d'une équipe de trois personnes. Il lui avait, bien entendu, répondu d'aller se faire voir. Cela avait dégénéré et il avait fallu, que deux génis de la classe, Orochimaru et Dan interviennent (s'il se souvenait bien). L'un en parlant à l'héritière, l'autre en le tenant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se calme enfin. C'était à la pause, lorsque les professeurs avaient le dos tourné.

« Fais attention quand même, je ne sais plus combien de garçons comme toi ont été sacrifiés pour le bien du village. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance tu resteras un garde à vie. »

« P... peut être... »

Il ne devait pas s'énerver. C'était ce que l'autre voulait, comme l'autre jour. S'il montrait encore qu'il ne pouvait pas rester calme, il pouvait dire adieux à son rêve.

Hidoto, un peu déçu du manque de réaction de sa victime prit congé en prétextant une mission. Il partit sans dire au revoir à l'enfant, dont les yeux noirs à ce moment, affichaient une aversion presque palpable. Puis, le nouveau genin regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller, refusant de penser à sa «discussion » avec le client de sa mère

Il mit le nouveau kimono qu'elle lui avait offert récemment, pour le féliciter de son passage : celui-ci était assez sobre, blanc, des flammes rouges dessinées aux manches (elle avait dit que ça irait bien avec les petites marques vermeilles sous ses yeux) et des sortes de petites vagues tracées sur l'ouverture du vêtement.

Sobre ou pas, il avait sauté de joie quand elle lui avait offert. Regardant enfin son réveil, il vit qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant la réunion. Assez feignant dans l'âme, il s'accouda un instant à la fenêtre où, contrairement aux autres ouvertures, il ne voyait pas le quartier pauvre mais la falaise des Hokage sur laquelle trônait maintenant le portrait récent de celui qu'on surnommait le « professeur ».

Un jour, Jiraiya serait comme lui : un peu plus grand, beaucoup plus classe et beaucoup moins laid. Il pensait cela tous les jours en regardant le visage de pierre.

Après, il jurait de protéger le village. Comme Sarutobi l'avait fait, pendant la terrible bataille qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Comme le second Hokage, le dernier fondateur, à la bataille qui l'avait fait devenir Hokage.

Un jour, Jiraiya aussi serait fort, admiré de tous et, pourquoi pas, aimé ?

On l'appellerait enfin par son nom.

Puis son regard tomba sur des habitations non délabrées, des magasins où sûrement, on savait de prime abord que tous les produits étaient comestibles.

C'était rare mais une fois, il avait acheter des fruits pourris car la livraison n'était pas encore arrivée. Là bas, à l'entrée des quartiers, il y avait à peine deux mois. Il avait été acheté des pommes, chez ce salaud de Junto, celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit que la livraison était en retard. Le genin n'avait pas tiqué et avait mangé une fois chez lui un des fruits qu'il avait acheté (aux prix de mains arrangements, comme quoi il travaillerait au magasin gratis si le gérant lui faisait un prix).

En revenant chez lui, il avait goûté un de ses achats, une pêche (son fruit préfère) et une poire, juste parce qu'il avait faim, en attendant sa mère car il savait qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer. Pour une fois qu'elle rentrait tôt.

Il avait d'abord goûté la poire, pour garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Le jeune ninja, le visage un peu triste, fit la grimace en repensant aux goûts infects des fruits en question, il avait failli vomir après la première bouchée.

Puis avec un regain d'énergie, il hurla qu'il serait le ninja le plus fort du monde et que tous les sales types arrogants, qui aimaient se croire supérieurs aux autres, n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Surtout les Hyuga et les Uchiwa et puis surtout Orochimaru qui l'avait traité d'idiot et de raté. Non, il serait plus que fort, il serait légendaire !

Ensuite, il ria joyeusement.

Ainsi était Jiraiya, qu'importe ce qu'il lui arrivait, il restait rarement triste ou calme. Il était positif et toujours souriant. Pour lui, un ninja devait résister et ne jamais abandonner ses rêves.

C'était cela, son nindo.

* * *

Tsunade partit précipitamment de chez elle disant au revoir de loin à sa mère. Elle était vraiment pressée. Tout comme son futur coéquipier, elle portait un vêtement sobre, sauf que celui-ci était noir. Elle tourna rapidement à droite. Sa maison se trouvait prés de l'académie mais il fallait qu'elle accompagne une amie, qui elle habitait un peu plus loin.

Durant le trajet, elle repensa à l'examen d'entrer, un exercice vieux comme le village consistant à se décupler devant un jury de trois enseignants. Elle avait été reçue haut la main, moins bien que les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe certes mais parmi les cinq premiers quand même ! La fillette s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée devant une vielle maison en bois, celle d'une de ses amies : Ayumi, sa cadette de deux mois, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux marron.

Celle-ci, fidèle à son habitude, attendait patiemment son amie. Elle portait un T-shirt beige et un simple pantalon noir.

Un peu plus grande que son amie, elle passait néanmoins plus inaperçue, compte tenu du fait que son visage ovale, encombré par des touffes mèches brunes, avait un air faussement sage et fragile. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle parlait, qu'on pouvait deviner vaguement avoir affaire à une forte tête brûlée, doublée d'une petite avide de ragots.

Contrairement à elle, son amie blonde avait son front découvert, le visage encadré par de longues mèches d'un blond pale, évoquant à Ayumi le soleil, ou le blé. Ses yeux bruns rieurs semblaient débordés d'une joie inouïe et d'une grande vitalité. Elle semblait futile et un peu sûre d'elle même mais elle était la petite fille du fondateur, cela expliquait tout ou presque. Le teint halé de Tsunade, accentuant ses cheveux pâles, contrastait avec la légère pâleur de son amie qu'elle tenait sûrement de sa mère.

Tsunade, elle, tenait de son père, surtout niveau caractère, ce qui ne l'a dérangée pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

Dès qu'elles se virent, elles se firent gentiment des commentaires sur leurs tenues respectives, puis partirent tout en bavardant un peu.

« Tu imagines, demain on fera des vraies missions, cela sera génial ! On voyagera, on rencontrera pleins de monde. On pourra aller dans les casinos en prétextant une mission et en plus, on n'aura plus nos parents sur le dos.»

« Ce qui serait encore plus génial, Tsunade, ce serait d'être dans la même équipe et avoir en plus, un paquet d'admirateurs secrets ou alors, avoir un réseaux de fans qui nous refilerait un tas d'infos sur leurs villages, rien que pour nous. »

Une pause. Elles avaient beau être heureuse il n'empêche, étant de familles de ninjas, elles avaient entendu quelques bruits de couloir sur les diverses causes de mortalités des genin. Elles savaient que, plus que les autres, les dirigeants du villages comptaient sur des enfants comme elles, pour assurer la prospérité du village.

Elles étaient enfants de ninja et étaient donc destinées à devenir kunoichi, même si elles n'avaient pas voulu. La pression était plus forte sur Tsunade, qui en tant que petite fille du fondateur, devait faire ses preuves, assurer la bonne réputation de son clan, ainsi que la descendance de celui ci.

Elle avait un peu peur d'échouer. Alors parfois, elle allait voir son amie ou Orochimaru pour avoir un soutient. C'étaient les deux personnes avec qui au fond, elle aurait voulu être réparti en équipe. Pourtant, la fillette savait que ce serait impossible et cela pour au moins pour deux raisons. Dans sa réponse, elle n'en mentionna qu'une.

« Oui, ce serait génial mais je ne crois pas qu'on sera dans la même équipe. Père m'a dit une fois que le plus souvent c'était deux garçons et une fille mais il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. »

« Ah bon ? Mais alors, avec qui tu aimerais être comme garçon ? »

« Devine ! »

La majorité des filles rêvaient d'être dans la même équipe qu'un garçon en particulier : Dan. Il était intelligent, mignon, adorable, tout simplement parfait.

Quoique trop réservé et timide mais c'était justement sa timidité qui le rendait si adorable. Ses joues, qui viraient aux rouges, contrastaient si vivement avec son regard couleur ténèbres quant il passait un examen.

Il suffisait qu'il regarde une fille avec ce regard là, pour qu'il ait une nouvelle admiratrice. Voila pourquoi, sur les conseils pseudo avisés d'Orochimaru, l'un des seuls garçons à ne pas l'envier, dorénavant il évitait de regarder une fille droit dans les yeux et fuyait lorsqu'il voyait un regroupement de filles.

Ce qui avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse manie de le rendre, selon les filles, inaccessible et mystérieux donc doublement attirant. Pour le reste des garçons, les fillettes s'en fichaient toutes un peu, sauf si elles tombaient sur...

« Jiraiya, je ne peux pas le voir ce type »

« Tu as raison Ayumi, ce n'est qu'un pervers. A la limite, on pourra l'envoyer espionner les filles puisqu'il fait cela à longueur de temps !»

« Je vois même pas comment il a pu devenir étudiant moi et toi, Tsu ?»

« Aucune idée. »

Jiraiya, un des garçons les plus collants et pervers du village, qui était pourtant connu pour héberger tout sorte de pathologies, allant du coincé du cul suprême au plus grand débauché de la terre.

Non content d'être un futur débauché en puissance, Jiraiya était maladroit, nul en classe, avait une mauvaise haleine dû un brossage de dents quasi inexistant. D'ailleurs, quant il était dans les parages et qu'il hurlait (ce qui était le cas quatre vint dix neuf pour cent du temps), les deux fillettes devaient se boucher le nez pour ne plus sentir l'odeur.

Le cas était pire lorsqu'il semblait malade, n'y avait il ni dentistes, ni médecin dans son quartier ou quoi ?!

En plus, il avait cassé le crayon et sali les armes qu'Ayumi lui avait prêtées pour qu'il ne l'embête plus. Il les charriait la plupart du temps, les appelant « planches de surf » ou alors « planches à pain », ou bien lançait une blague paillarde.

En plus, il embêtait Orochimaru et cela Tsunade ne le supportait pas.

C'était pire lorsqu'il embêtait Dan. D'ailleurs, dorénavant il ne l'embêterait plus. Par peur d'être de nouveau pendu au toit d'un immeuble, frappé à mort et à moitié nu peut être ?

Ayumi, en bonne apprentie commère, acheva par un :

« Je crois qu'il y a pire comme gars avec qui on pourrait faire équipe.»

« Qui ? »

« Tu ne te vexeras pas ? »

« Non promis. Alors Ayumi, tu me le dis ou quoi ? »

« Le fils adoptif de Kusano Kazan et Uzumaki Tsuki : Orochimaru. »

* * *

Il courut jusqu'à l'arbre. Puis d'un mouvement lança tous les shuriken sur les cibles dispersées dessus. Ils atteignirent tous leur but. Il se retourna, comme s'il avait senti une menace invisible. Puis lança une boule de feu sur l'arbre en face de lui. Le bouleau calciné tomba en morceaux. L'enfant souffla, il s'entraînait depuis une heure environ. Pour lui ce n'était pas assez : jusqu'à qu'il soit suffisamment fort, tout serait peu pour lui. Pour Orochimaru, un shinobi se devait d'accroire constamment ses forces, être invincible, connaître toutes les techniques existantes.

Ce n'était pas deux boulets qui allaient le ralentir, dans ce cas de figure, il prendrait les mesures qui s'imposent.

C'était cela, son nindo.

* * *

D'un mouvement, le troisième Hokage regarda les fiches de ses futurs élèves. D'un air songeur, il les posa sur son bureau et les lues comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission.

Selon ces fiches, il aurait affaire à une bonne élève, un soit disant génie qui malgré son retard, avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats et enfin à un élève dit « assez bon, s'il faisait des efforts mais trop perturbateur »

« Eh bien cela promet, dit le troisième maitre ninja ».

Il resta un instant sur la fiche de son futur élève préféré, en songeant qu'avec celui là, ce serait assez facile. Tout en sachant qu'il avait envoyé son père à une mort certaine.

* * *

C'était vraiment une belle journée. De celle où on imaginait facilement les petits grillons chantant avec les oiseaux mais pas de celle où l'on s'attend à mourir.

Le shinobi brun de Konoha courut à travers les arbres, entraînant avec lui les deux ninjas renégats qui le poursuivaient depuis des heures. Son souffle rauque qu'il essayait de dominer, rompait avec le sinistre silence de la forêt, d'habitude grouillante de vie. Des shuriken. Il les évita avec cette aisance presque surnaturelle, qui accroissait l'hostilité de ses deux ennemies, des déserteurs de Konoha.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Kazan de fuir mais il devait le faire pour s'assurer que les informations parviennent à Konoha. Ses trois coéquipiers et lui devaient espionner un groupe de déserteurs que les chasseurs n'arrivaient pas à attraper. Personne ne savait comment, ils avaient été découverts et deux des membres du groupuscule le filaient.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de ses camarades. Il passa sa main sur la blessure béante de son torse.

Déserteur de rang A maximum, mon cul ouais !

_« Quand reviendrez vous, père ? »_

Son gosse. Il ne l'avait jamais tutoyé. Il avait fallu deux ans pour qu'il l'appelle père. Ils l'avaient adopté il y a bien... trois/quatre ans, dans ces eaux là. Certes, il était froid, réservé et assez arrogant mais il n'empêche, Kazan l'aimait bien. Il aurait même pu dire merci au troisième Hokage d'avoir mis le petit sous leur garde à Tsuki et lui. La douleur reprit le pas sur les souvenirs. Il se força à avaler le sang dans sa bouche, quand il aperçut une très grosse surprise.

Deux ninjas postés devant lui. Deux derrières. Un à gauche. Un à droite. Il s'était fait prendre au piège, comme un débutant. Un sourire amer aux lèvres, conscient qu'il n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Il sauta sur le shinobi à sa droite. A ce qui parait, la gauche porte la poisse.

* * *

Les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la salle, silencieux ou presque, ils attendaient comme une sanction inéluctable, la constitution des équipes.

Jiraiya était au fond de la classe en train de maudire Shikako, l'héritier des Nara, de l'avoir poussé. De ce fait, c'était sa faute si ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles du futur maître des serpents, c'est à dire, Orochimaru.

C' était arrivé, il y a quelques heures environs, le futur maître des serpents était entrain de sortir un cahier, à la couverture jaunâtre. Jiraiya le voyait souvent le sortir mais jamais pendant que le professeur dictait le cours. Alors, Jiraiya s'était dit que cela devait être des livres interdis (aux mineurs) déguisés ou alors des trucs encore plus glauque.

Il s'était donc installé sur la table, pendant que la classe arrivait. Puis avait baissé la tête et avait vu une série de nom, avec tout sorte de machin écrit en dessous. Une collecte d'informations, ce petit parano faisait une liste d'infos sur les élèves de sa propre classe. Celui-ci l'ayant vu, avait refermé brusquement son libre et l'avait regardé avec ses yeux jaunes, glauques et froids.

Jiraiya lui avait rendu son regard au centuple, puis avait fait un geste obscène devant lui. Les injures étaient parties toutes seules et Orochimaru lui en aurait bien collé une si, poussé malencontreusement par Shikako et son ami Chomikô, Jiraiya ne lui était pas tombé dessus.

Littéralement.

Orochimaru se retrouva encore plus enfoncé sur sa chaise, un poids sur lui.

Il avait senti Jiraiya frémir, s'arrêtait de bouger et quelques mèches blanches lui chatouillaient son front pâle. Les yeux noirs du crétin n'exprimaient qu'une stupeur effrayée. Lui non plus ne bougeait pas, aussi interdit que le Crétin Pervers en question. D'ailleurs, il était plus maigre que le laissait paraître son kimono.

Compte tenu de son appétit vorace, mangeait il toujours à sa faim ?

N'empêche, il avait une sale haleine et des yeux de veau. Se brossait t il souvent les dents ?

Il avait encore l'odeur dans ses narines, et ses hurlements à l'oreille. Espérons que ce ne soit pas son futur équipier.

Jiraiya pensait encore aux yeux d'Orochimaru, à son front lisse, que ses mèches avaient envahi. Il avait eu mal aux jambes en tombant donc avait dû s'accrocher à son camarade par accident. Son kimono blanc était tiède, tandis que sa peau était douce et assez chaude.

Comment un type aussi froid peut avoir un corps aussi... horrible.

En plus, les vieux avaient tord sur toute la ligne : le premier baiser n'avait pas un goût de citron mais un goût de pêche. Pourrie. Un goût de pêche pourrie.

Puis, il repensa à la claque que lui avait donné Tsunade, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Il avait vu avec horreur et crainte, la jeune fille se transformer en véritable démon et l'assommer de coups sous les huées de presque toute la classe. Orochimaru, Chomikô, Dan, et Shikako s'étaient tu, nul ne savait pourquoi.

Jiraiya avait été sauvé par son professeur qui l'avait mis au fond de la salle, sans même lui jeter un regard ou gronder Tsunade. Décidément, vivement qu'il devienne légendaire, comme cela, personne ne le taperait plus jamais ou ne le mettrait au fond de la classe. En plus, comme cela, ce serait l'autre qu'on accuserait d'être « un sale pervers » et d'avoir commencé.

Ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule.

Tsunade était, comme à son habitude, en train de se ronger les sangs en songeant au pari qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure. Pourvu qu'elle gagne ! Puis, elle tourna la tête à sa gauche et fit un clin d'œil à son amie, Ayumi.

Celle-ci priait tout autant que sa meilleure amie, pour que cette peste de Keito se taise et qu'elles aient enfin la paix. Surtout que depuis hier, elle et ses dindes n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'elles seraient les plus grandes kunoichi du monde et que Dan et Daisuke Uchiwa seraient leurs maris à toutes.

Primo, la polygamie était interdite au village depuis une histoire avec du Inuzuka épousant cinq femmes « pour la descendance du clan », alors, au mieux, elles seraient toutes des amantes, point barre.

Deuxio, les meilleures kunoichi, se serait elle et Tsunade et pas des espèces d'oies bourgeoises, presque plus bêtes qu'un Jiraiya dans leur genre. Non mais pour qui elles se prenaient ces pimbêches, hein ?

Orochimaru, lui, s'ennuyait à mourir et pensait à l'entraînement que son père lui réserverait. Selon lui, il était assez grand pour savoir utiliser à bon escient les invocations. Tant mieux, il avait hâte d'y être ! Il souhaitait fort que l'heure se finisse pour qu'il puisse quitter cette salle de classe ennuyante et puis, il mourrait d'envie de revoir son père.

Le cahier jaune ouvert, il marqua encore quelques informations récoltées ici et là. Quant il vit Dan se penchait vers le livre, puis lui adressait un regard interrogateur, d'un geste, Orochimaru tourna le livret de sortes que le futur genin aux cheveux gris ne puisse le lire.

Orochimaru ne détestait pas Dan, ni ne l'aimait. Il avait juste assez de respect pour répondre à ses questions même silencieuses. Cette relation était, à peu de choses près, réciproque du coté de Dan, malgré tout intrigué par cet élève studieux et solitaire, ayant assez de prudence (paranoïa ?) pour noter toutes les informations qu'il trouvait sur des gens apparemment sans intérêts. En plus d'être l'élève le plus brillant de l'académie, toutes sessions confondues.

Le futur déserteur pensa que compte tenu de son potentiel, Dan aurait environs (si ses calculs et informations étaient exacts) quarante neuf pour cent de chance de l'égaler. Selon son père, qui peut égaler, peut surpasser. ' Alors... Il vaudra le surveiller à l'avenir ', pensèrent sur l'un et l'autre, les deux genin.

* * *

Un coup. Il l'évita puis riposta. Dans la mêlé, il pouvait frapper où il voulait. Tout était nuisible, tout était un ennemi à abattre. Le sang coulait à flot, formant une masse vermeille qui se mêlait à la couleur marron verte de la terre. Son affinité.

Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de haine, de colère et de désespoir

La voix du professeur Hoshi Umino, futur grand oncle d'Iruka. C'était un enseignant assez jeune aux yeux noirs et cheveux blonds, produisait des sons graves dans la salle, tandis qu'il hachait les noms des élèves, comme un fermier triant son troupeau avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

« Equipe six : Kira Dan, Ryu Akitu et Momoji Ayumi. »

Tsunade était contente. Le pari disait que soit elle, soit son amie serait dans l'équipe de Dan. Elle regarda d'un air assez supérieur la fille avec qui elle avait parié. Les yeux verts de Keito étincelèrent de rage. Le pigeon légendaire avait gagné.

* * *

Il était à bout. Ses invocations n'avaient aucun effet. Il y avait de plus en plus d'ennemis. Fatigué, il tomba. Mourir comme un chien, et dire qu'aujourd'hui son fils serait réparti en équipe. Un regret l'envahit, le gamin avait l'air content, il lui avait même demandé de l'entraîner, voire des conseils, pour gérer une équipe.

Les ennemis n'étaient plus que des ombres. Il allait mourir, quand la lumière apparut. Une lueur d'espoir faucha les ombres, transformant le noir, en rouge, puis en blanc.

* * *

« Equipe sept : Tsunade Koichi. »

* * *

« Kazan, ne t'inquiète pas, le ninja médical arrive. »

« Idiot... Tu ne vois pas que... »

Le blessé cracha du sang, inquiétant de plus en plus son ami, un jeune jônin à la basse stature, l'air encore juvénile, malgré les citatrices marquant son visage.

« Ecoute, les infos.. »

« C'est bon, Ryûken est partit à konoha. Maintenant, arrête de parler. »

« C'est ta... première fois... hein ? »

« Quoi, Kazan ? »

« Que tu vois... un pote...crever sous tes... yeux... »

* * *

« Kæru Jiraiya. »

Tsunade était vraiment déçue. Elle évita le regard vainqueur de Keito.

Jiraiya lui, sauta de joie, et ainsi, se fit frapper par une Ayumi énervée, celle ci échangea un regards compatissant, avec une Tsunade, ayant le moral à zéro

Le futur maître des serpents lui accorda un regard, même s'il était neutre, comme dénué de tout sentiment Ce qui était faux. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

* * *

«Dis... au revoir de ma part... à Tsuki et Oro... okay ? »

« Ou oui. »

« Au fait, dis lui... d'être fort... Que je suis fier de lui... et... qu'il protége toujours... Konoha.»

«Promis.»

* * *

« Kusano Orochimaru »

Tsunade regarda le genin, aux cheveux noirs, qui était à coté qu'elle. Celui-ci lui fit un des ses très rares micro sourires ; la genin le lui rendit. Après tout, cela n'allait pas être si terrible que cela, de faire partie de l'équipe sept.

« Maintenant vous avez quartier libre, commença le professeur, je vous présenterais vos jônin instructeurs cet après midi. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais, ce n'est pas très clair, et un peu lourd des fois, mais je tacherais de m'améliorée, promis. Comme vous le voyez, j'étudie l'histoire sous plusieurs angles de vue, si cela prête à confusion, vous pouvez me le dire, je mord pas. Au revoir, et si cela vous à plus (et même si cela n'a pas plus, c'est toujours bon d'avoir des avis différents) vous pourriez me laissé un petit commentaire, pour me dire votre avis, justement.

Merci d'avance.


	2. 01 : Promesse nocturne et pugilat

**Présentation**: Histoire pré-Naruto

**Genre** je dirais action/aventure (mais, on ne voit pas trop pour l'instant, c'est vrai), un peu angst, mais aussi un peu de romance… général quoi

**Rating**: T

**Source **Naruto

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens), par contre, j'ai créé des personnages, donc ils m'appartiennent. (sérieusement, qui voudrais d'eux ?)

**Couple :** Pratique assidue de l'ambiguité. Prenez cela comme vous voulez, mais faites attention, il y a un petit piége. Un biscuit pour qui trouve les couples.

**Warning** : Thèmes assez graves et adultes abordés, violence et torture sous entendus, présence d'angst, (d'un coté, avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru...), propagande Konohanienne (si peu…), et bien sur, personnages inventés détestables (dans le sens humainement, détestables, et pas, mary tsuement détestables). Une dernière chose, je n'ais absolument rien contre les femmes en blouses blanches, je le dit au cas où.

Je remercie **Saah**, **Aya12, Sabaku no kuea, Yohko the demo, et Maeve Fantaisie**, pour leurs commentaires, qui m'ont bien fais plaisirs (ou, dans le cas du deuxième mentionné, m'a aidé et fais réfléchir.)

Allez, comme promis, _réponse au commentaire anonyme :_

Saah : Merci pour tout ces compliments -rougit- non, je n'écris pas si bien que cela, il y a bien de monde qui écrve mieux que moi, par exemple, Maeve, Nadramon, Tashiya, Lebibou, Aya12 ou encore Yohko. D'ailleurs, toi qui as l'air t'aimer Orochimaru, je te conseille ses fics, elles sont excellentes. (et respecte bien Oro, dans sa... bah, on sent très bien que c'est Orochimaru, quoi) Bien sur, que je vais continuer !

J'espère être à la hauteur, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (comment ça, je me répète !).

* * *

Ses deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils bougèrent dans tout les sens, analysant les moindres détails de la petite pièce blanche, dont l'odeur de médicament lui piquait le nez.

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser les couverture, et de se relever, ce qu'une sourde douleur l'en empêcha, le faisant retomber sur son lit, dans un petit craquement sinistre.

L'enfant avait mal à la tête, il avait faim, soif, et surtout, besoin de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette pièce vide, à l'odeur horrible. Loin de le calmer, son mal crânien ne faisait d'empirer, ajoutant à son malaise, et augmentant sa colère.

Une personne entra, vêtue d'un uniforme blanc, contrastant avec ses cheveux, et yeux noirs, encadrants un visage ovale. L'infirmière lui souria le plus hypocritement possible, selon lui, et demanda de ses nouvelles.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Elle lui posa la main sur son front brûlant, et souffla dessus, le petit garçon lui mordit la main sans scrupule. La jeune femme recula, surprise, presque effrayée, puis sortit de sa manche une seringue.

Ce geste effraya encore plus l'orphelin, qui s'agita sur son lit, ses yeux dorés exorbités, aux lueurs de terreurs folles, il ne parlait pas, mais gémissait et grognait, comme un animal sauvage.

La femme réussit tant bien que mal à le plaquer sur le lit, de sa main libre, puis, à lui administrer le somnifère, qui fit son effet rapidement, à son grand contentement.

Elle soupira, puis recula, observant son jeune patient retomber dans un sommeil profond. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, et un teint d'une pâleur incroyable, soulignant ses yeux, cerclés de noir. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup être exposé à la lumière du soleil, songeât la jeune femme.

Seul rescapé d'un massacre, « ramassé » par une escouade de ninja. Voila ce qu'on lui avait dit, aucune autre informations ne lui avait été fournie, à part le fait d'être prudente avec lui, car peut être, était t il dangereux, dans le sens de violent.

Bien qu'elle fut membre de l'hôpital depuis plus de quatre ans, elle avait rarement croiser des patients ninjas, n'étant elle même d'une civile. Cependant, à chaque fois, il s'était avéré que s'il l'on lui conseillé la prudence, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Elle aurait sans doute sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour chercher du matériel, si elle n'avait pas vu, à l'entrebâillement de la porte, un ninja aux cheveux bruns en bataille arrivé. Il lui adressa un sourire, et un salut poli, avant de s'installer prés du lit, où l'enfant, dormait comme une bûche.

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux se rouvrirent, moins brusquement qu'au premier réveil. Ils croisèrent le regard bleuté du shinobi, qui lui adressa l'un de ses nombreux sourires. De ceux qu'aux enfants, on trouve idiots, mais qu'aux adultes, on ne peut nier leurs chaleurs, et le besoin irrépressible de sourire à son tour.

« Salut, alors bien dormi ? Tu sais que tu m'as inquiété, petit, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveilleras jamais. N'empêche, ils t'ont bien amochés, ceux qui t'ont fait ces blessures, encore un peu, et t'y passer. »

Silence.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tronche de zombie devant moi. Je compte plus les glaçons dans mon entourage, que les têtes brûlées. Normal, ce sont elles qui se font avoir les premières. »

Mais… de quoi parlait cet homme à la fin ?!

« Ah, mince, tu dois rien caler à ce que je dis, excuse moi, lorsque je me lâche… au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Quoi, tu joues encore les timide, tant pis, je fais te donner un nom horrible pour la peine. Hum…voyons voir, ah oui ! Celui du chef de la section torture et interrogatoire : Ishida Morino. Cela te conviens t il, mon petit _Ishida. »_

Silence.

« Bah merde, alors, toujours rien. Tant pis, je te donne le mien, Kusano. Kusano Kazan. »

Un sourire, encore un. Une main frôlant le front trop chaud, une main forte, mais à la peau douce. Des yeux se fermant, un petit garçon se calmant. Puis, du sang. Le long de la main, sur tout le corps, qui d'un coup devient cendre. Cendre rouge.

* * *

Orochimaru sursauta, couvert de sueur, respirant de grande bouffés d'air, inquiétant son amie, couchée prés de lui. Puis, se rallongea, et contempla l'obscurité de la chambre de Tsunade.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? »

« Non. »

Depuis le premier soir, il faisait ce cauchemar, toujours le même. Un sourire idiot, le premier d'une longue liste, se teintant de rouge et de noir. Ensuite la colère revenait, toujours plus forte, plus sourde, nourrissant son désir de vengeance, et sa douleur.

Il sentit une main douce caressant son front, grogna, pour faire cesser ce geste trop intime selon lui, mais la fillette continuait, toujours.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il parle, qu'il lui dît tout, comme elle le faisait, parfois, et comme il le faisait quand il était encore tout petit. Quand il venait à peine d'arriver au village.

La nuit s'écoula, paisible et silencieuse, bientôt, la genin s'endormit dans son lit, pendant que le genin, les yeux grand ouverts, n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Depuis que son père était mort, et qu'il était genin, il logeait dans la maison de la famille de Tsunade, le père de celle ci ayant prétexté le fait qu' il ne devait pas rentrer seul chez lui, sa mère étant encore en mission.

Juste pour ne pas offusquer la mère de Tsunade, qui avait Orochimaru en horreur, le simple fait de le voir l'horrifiait, le cas était pire lorsque Tsunade s'amusait ou s'entraînait avec lui.

L'argument fut proposé, validé, mais cela n'empêchais pas la femme de lui lancer des regards froids comme de la glace, ou de lui trouver milles et un reproches. Bien sur lui, ne disait rien, paraissant ne rien en avoir à faire de provoquer l'inimitié des uns et des autres. Il avait bien, l'habitude, depuis le temps.

L'air lui parut étoffant, il flottait dans la chambre une vague odeur chaude, qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il se releva, avec une difficulté inhabituelle, et, se glissa doucement hors de la chambre de Tsunade. Le genin sortit de la maison, par la fenêtre du corridor.

* * *

Là, dehors, le vent soufflait, suave et fraîche caresse sur la peau blême du jeune ninja. Il aimait la nuit, surtout lorsque, dans le ciel, luisaient des milliards d'étoiles. Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la maison, poursuivant l'unique, et dernière, illusion de son enfance.

C'était une bâtisse imposante, construite en bois, à l'odeur familière. Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la demeure qu'il n'avait plu vue, depuis _sa_ mort.

Il marcha un peu, écoutant les grincements familiers du parquet, guettant un bruit de pas, celui d'un individu qui lui sauterais dessus, lui hurlerais bonjour, le serrerais contre lui, en lui disant un : « bon retour à la maison, mon petit Ishida Oro. »

Tant de choses qu'il avait détesté entendre, tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé entendre, à cet instant.

L'intérieur était sombre, pris d'une poussière récente, semblable à de la cendre. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le genin afficha un dégoût sans bornes. Cendre. Son père aussi, n'était plus que de la cendre à présent.

Il résolut de partir, quand un bruit attira son attention, il se cacha derrière le canapé, alerte, serrant les poings, songeant que c'était peut être un des hommes qui avaient tués son père. Un de ceux qui s'étaient enfuis, sans que cet incapable de coéquipier ne bouge le petit doigt, renforçant l'individualisme inné du garçon.

L'inconnu arriva dans le salon, Orochimaru attaque par derrière, frappant, cognant, presque à l'instinct, dans le noir, se guidant grâce aux sons, à la respirations, aux odeurs.

L'autre bloqua toutes ses attaques, puis, le genin effectua une technique de feu, éclairant la pièce, et le visage de l'ennemi, qui n'en été pas un, celui-ci contra l'attaque, avec une technique de l'air.

« Maître Sarutobi, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« C'est à moi de poser cette question, Orochimaru, tu sais quelle heure, il est au moins ? »

« Aucune importance, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes ici dans la maison de mon père, à une heure tardive de la nuit. Si j'osais, je dirais que vous voulez chercher quelque chose. »

« Oui, son fils qui fais des fugues, qui n'en fais qu'à sa tête, et qui commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Non, mais, pour qui te prend tu, microbe, à insulter le meilleur Hokage de tout les temps ! »

« … Excusez moi. »

« …C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre, en fait, je m'attendais à te trouver là. »

Répondis le jeune Hokage en allument la lumière, puis, en faisant signe à son élève de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil brun, un peu brûlé.

Ce que le futur traire fit, sans une certaine appréhension, sentant le sermon fanatique sur l'esprit du feu, impression encore renforcée par le fait que Sarutobi aussi, s'asseya sur le canapé brun. Bon, autant commencer.

« Vous vous attendiez à me trouver là ? »

« Oui, tu es assez prévisible, je dois dire. »

Son père le lui disait souvent, mais sur un ton moqueur, donc le genin n'y faisait presque pas attention. Presque.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est presque pas un défaut, il faut juste que tu fasses attention, c'est tout. »

« Attention à quoi ? »

« À ceux qui pourrais en profiter, pour te faire du mal, ou, pire, faire du mal à tes proches. »

« Je n'en ai plus. Je suis seul.»

Déclara l'enfant d'un ton sec, froid. Ton qui surpris le shinobi, bien que dans son « métier », il s'était déjà frotté à ce genre de cas. Des enfants grandissant trop vite, trop tôt.

Orochimaru n' avait même pas huit ans, et parlais, presque comme un ninja, las et couvert de blessures. Sarutobi n'aimait pas ce genre de personne, surtout s'il s'avéré qu'une partie de la responsabilité lui incombait. Si Orochimaru paraissait encore plus froid, et mature, c'étai en partie à cause de lui.

C'était lui qui avait donné la mission à Kazan, non ?

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

« … quoi ? »

« Tu verras, au fait, apporte une lanterne, on en aura besoin. »

« …Il doit y en avoir, dans la remise. »

* * *

Dès la fin de la première guerre mondiale, les ninja de Konoha avait élevé un monument à la gloire des shinobi tombés aux combats. Très vite, on inscrivit sur la stèle les noms de divers ninja, morts sur le front, ou en mission, ce qui en ces temps troublés, revenait souvent au même.

La flamme de la lanterne rouge brûlait, vacillait, sur la pierre grise, éclairant les noms des défunts, et les visages impassibles des vivants. Un ninja, et un enfant.

L'un d'eux, vêtus de noir, accroupis, jeta un œil à son cadet d'une vingtaine d'année. Celui qui fixait la lumière dans la nuit, tandis que les manches de son kimono blanc, flottaient aux grés d'une brise d'été.

« Que vouliez vous me montrer, maître Sarutobi ? »

Le dit maître montra du doigts les innombrable noms, et un désigna un : celui du grand père de Tsunade, puis, celui de son grand oncle, son oncle, ses cousins, sa tante puis, celui du père du petit garçon. Il ne comprenais pas où son professeur voulait en venir, et le lui signala, toujours avec le même ton distant, et froid mais poli.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un être aimé, Orochimaru. Cela arrive tous les jours, ou presque. La mort est, et restera, malheureusement ou heureusement, une fatalité, nous n'y pouvons rien. Par contre, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes seul, malgré la douleur qui te ronge, et ne me regardes pas avec ses yeux là, nous savons tout les deux que c'est vrai. »

Il se leva, et regarda le genin dans les yeux.

« Crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressent. »

« Vous… vous vous trompez ! Mon père est mort pour le village, c'est un honneur supréme, surtout, pour un shinobi de son rang. C' est un héros. Je suis le fils d'un héros, la solitude m'est égale, tant que je deviens fort. Je suis un ninja ! »

« C'est toutes les conneries que tu as à me sortir, ou c'est bon, t'as fini ? »

Demanda d'un ton aussi froid le Hokage, visiblement agacé, voire énervé. Peut être, même, un peu triste.

Silence, vite interrompus.

« Ton père m'avait parler de toi, tu sais. «_ Il est drôlement intelligent, son problème, c'est qu'il est timide et trouillard, néanmoins, quand il s'attache aux autres, il est capable de tout. »_ Je constate que c'est vrai. »

Orochimaru préféra détourner son regard.

Compatissant, le ninja lui toucha doucement le haut de sa tête, un geste presque affectueux, que le second maitre ninja lui faisait souvent aussi, lorsqu'il était petit.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement me dire cela, que vous vouliez m'emmener ici. »

« …Ton père a dit quelque chose avant de mourir _« Dit au revoir de ma part à Tsuki, et Oro, dit aussi, que je suis fier de lui, qu'il devienne fort, et qu'il protége toujours le village. »_. Te connaissant, j'ai préféré attendre un peu, avant de t'en parler. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es, et ne sera jamais le seul à perdre un proche. Ce qui compte, c'est d'acquérir le plus d'expériences possibles, et accepter cette réalité : rien ne dure. Dans ce cas, me demanderas tu, pourquoi acquérir le plus d'expérience ? C'est simple, pour protéger ce qui te reste. »

« Protéger… ce qui me reste ? »

« Que tu le voudras ou non, tu t'attacheras à des gens, au fil du temps, ce lien deviendra de plus en plus fort. Alors, si rien ne dure, eux aussi mourront. A toi de décider, si tu veux voir le plus longtemps possible tes être chers, ou pas. »

Le souvenir d'une enfance, un sourire, un rire, des jeux, des souvenirs. Petit frère.

'Tsunade'

« Que dois je faire, pour protéger ce qui me reste ? »

« Apprend tout, sois attentif, et arrête de te torturer les méninges pour rien, c'est fatiguant pour tout le monde. Mais surtout, n'oublie jamais, que plus que les techniques, ou la force, c'est le désir de protéger tes proches, au péril de ta vie, qui sera ta véritable puissance. Tu comprendras, lorsque tu seras plus grand. Allez, je te raccompagne. »

Acheva le troisième Hokage en souriant, tout en caressant la tête du genin, geste que celui ci aurait pu arborer s'il n'était pas aussi pensif. Il prit soudain une attitude de prière, et murmura silencieusement un : bonne nuit, qui parvient aux oreilles du shinobi. Un sourire, à la faible lueur de la flamme, se dessina sur son visage halé.

Il prit la lampe, et accompagna le petit ninja, sans s'apercevoir que la flammèche s'était éteinte d'elle même, et que, plus rien, ou presque, ne pourrait, la rallumée.

Peut être un sourire, le rêve dingue d'un enfant, pas assez ninja, trop gamin pour son bien.

Peut être.

* * *

Jiraiya courait, les armes à la main, sans jeter un regard en arrière, sans pensée ni pour le lendemain, ni sur le passé. Seul comptait son but.

Il esquiva l'attaque d'un adversaire invisible, puis le frappa, lançant d'un seul geste ses shuriken. Ceux ci volèrent dans les airs, avant d'atterrir dans l'herbe verte du bois. Ils avaient tout manqués leurs cibles.

Une pause, un froncement de sourcil, l'esquisse d'une injure, et tout était à refaire. .

Il zigzaguait entre les troncs noirs élancés des arbres, luttant contre des ennemis imaginaires, aux visages trop familiers, tantôt jeunes, tantôt vieux, changeant comme l'eau et le vent. Tout aussi insaisissables. Surtout le plus jeune, aux yeux jaunes et aux traits fins. Le génie, le douée, lorsque lui n'était que le raté.

Un raclement de gorge survint, tranchant avec l'inhabituel silence qui régnait en ces lieux, suivit bientôt de nouveaux coups portés à une écorce martyre, témoin involontaire de la brusque fureur futur sanin.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, exténué, mais soulagé. Bientôt, il ne serait plus le simple bouche trou de l'équipe sept, formée, six jours auparavant. Etrangement, le professeur ne leur avait pas préparé de test, sans doute dû à leurs jeunes âges, ils avaient donc commencés les missions, dés le lendemain.

Jiraiya, le premier jour avait été griffé par la chatte à ramener, avait failli se transformer en crêpe en descendant une cascade, et avait pénétré une zone d'explosifs à cause d'une saleté de shar pei capricieux et plutôt rondouillard.

Il avait ensuite était poursuivi par un bœuf, par une femme grosse comme une barrique, puis, avait été jeter malencontreusement (dixit Tsunade) dans un buisson d'orties très piquantes. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour tout enlever, à part une dans le pied qui refussait obstinement de partir.

Dur, dur, la vie de genin.

Il rangeait méticuleusement ses armes, conscient qu'il n'en pourrait pas en emprunter au gérant du magasin indéfiniment, sans payer, autan faire des économies aujourd'hui. Surtout que, mine de rien, sa paye n'était pas aussi élevée qu'il l'avait espérer. Le Hokage devait être un peu radin.

A cette idée, Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au village, on mettait un point d'honneur à célébrer les qualités et les exploits des « héros victorieux ».

Sans non plus virer vers une adoration au fanatisme inavoué, cette habitude avait pour conséquence direct une loi tacite : nul ne devait se moquer ouvertement des dit « héros », ou alors, mettre l'accent sur leurs « petits défauts », ou autre détails plus ou moins mal vu à l'époque. Enfreindre cette loi, équivalait à avoir de très gros ennuis, surtout concernent l'honneur des Hokage, dont ne devait en aucun cas souiller.

Comme par exemple, en déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre, une très vielle rumeur sur un certain Fondateur, et son (ex) ami Uchiwa. Fort. Pendant un cours spécialement dédier à l'histoire de la fondation de Konoha

Jiraiya venait d'être tout juste d'arriver en classe, c'était son premier jour. Son attitude moqueuse n'avait pas beaucoup plus à l'enseignant de l'époque, qui était un Uchiwa ultra conformiste, et gentleman avec ça.

Résultat : Cinq heures de retenue, et nettoyage complet de la maison des Uchiwa.

N'empêche, leurs femmes avaient de très jolis kimonos sombres, leur allant à ravir, et leurs filles étaient adorables, bien que coincées et arrogantes envers lui. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on lui imposa cette punition, pour un motif non dit, mais, bien connu de tous.

Le pervers n'était pas au courant, mais Orochimaru lui avait sauvé la vie, en retenant in extremis une Tsunade furieuse, et passablement violente.

Celle-ci, à cause de l'incident, et d'autres détails, méprisait le garçon aux cheveux blancs plus de tout au monde.

Suite à cet incident, une nouvelle rumeur se forma, dont le sujet fut les deux futurs ninjas, à peine étudiants. Cette fois ci, Jiraiya n'était pas au courant. Orochimaru, si.

Voila pourquoi, ce dernier s'était juré de ne jamais se lier à _l'autre_, ni à personne de son age d'ailleurs, omis Tsunade.

Outre le fait, qu'il avait la ferme conviction que l' « esprit du feu » n'était d'un tissu de mensonge, destiné à berner les naïfs, et qu'il avait la furieuse envie de transformer Jiraiya en punching-ball. Trois bonnes raisons pour ne pas s'attacher au crétin, la plus forte, étant celle du punching-ball.

Dire, qu'au départ les relations intra équipe étaient tendues, relevait de l'euphémisme pur et simple.

* * *

« Tu joues au nettoyeur, mon ignoble petit boulet adoré ? » Fit une fois moqueuse derrière lui. Jiraiya se retourna aussitôt, laissant tomber une arme, qui alla se graver sur la terre fraîche, de la fin du mois de juin.

Adossée à un arbre, une fillette de son age, aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs, le toisait avec dédain. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements sobre et noir, contrastant avec son teint livide. Asahi n'était pas belle, loin de là.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

La genin ria doucement, tout en s'approchant du genin, qui reculait, au rythmes de ses pas. Il n'avait absolument pas envi de la voir.

Deux pas en avant, elle s'approcha, trois pas, il recula, commençant une danse à reculons, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Un, deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, et ainsi de suite. Au rythmes de deux êtres se détestant au plus haut point. Deux enfants trop colériques, et bagarreurs.

Soudain, la genin s'arrêta, puis reparla, d'une fois dédaigneuse, quoique empreinte d'une certaine jalousie, que son interlocuteur ne perçut pas.

« Je suis venu t'annoncer, que mon oncle a décidé, de t'entraîner. »

Là, Jiraiya ne comprenais rien, et n'avais rien envie de comprendre. Il se força, néanmoins, même à être un minimum poli, pas encore envi d'avoir le clan Hyûga sur le dos encore une fois. Déjà que le clan Inuzuka l'avait dans le collimateur depuis belle lurette.

« Asahi, peut tu aller de faire voir, s'il te plait ? »

Le minimum de politesse, façon Jiraiya. Ses yeux noirs, brillant d'une colère sourde, pleine de défis. La Hyuga, pour une obscure raison, adorait le voir ainsi. Au moins, là, ils ne jouaient pas un rôle qui leur été dévolus.

« D'accord. Rendez vous cet après midi, à deux heures. »

« C'est ça, quand Orochimaru ressemblera à un mec, et lorsque les Uchiwa n'auront pas les chevilles qui enflent dès l'académie !»

« C'est un ordre. »

Acheva séchement Asahi, en quittant le terrain d'entraînement. Jiraiya, lui, repris son chemin, il allait encore se faire réprimander pour son retard, quelle poisse ! Et puis, d'abord, il n'y irait pas, aux entraînements de cet hypocrite, à tout sûr, c'est pour bien se faire voir, par son prof, ou sa mère.

Ensuite, fidél a lui même, Jiraiya pesta encore une fois, avant de déclarer que les Hyûga, avec leurs airs froids et supérieurs n'étaient que des poseurs. Il éclata de rire. Il se comportait toujours comme un gamin, pas comme un ninja.

Peut être était ce mieux ainsi.

* * *

Voila, premier chapitre terminer ! Je sais, c'est lourd, et il ne se passe presque rien, mais je voudrais d'abord montrer un peu la psychologie des personnages, mais surtout les relations entre eux, surtout au sein de cette chère équipe sept.

J' éspère que le récit n'est pas aussi confus que le premier. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je n'ai opté que pour deux points de vue, si cela n'est pas trop dérangeant, je ferais comme ça, pour la majeur partie de l'histoire, mais vous previendrez s'il y a plus que deux "visions".

N' hésitez pas à commenter, tout commentaire sera bon à prendre.


	3. 02 : Insouciance

**Présentation**: Histoire pré-Naruto

**Genre** je dirais action/aventure (mais, on ne voit pas trop pour l'instant, c'est vrai), un peu angst, mais aussi un peu de romance (pas le genre baiser, main dans la main, sur fond de soleil couchant, désolé pour les fans, mais je vois aucun perso faire ça, surtout pas Orochimaru). En gros, général.

**Rating**: T

**Source **: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens), par contre, j'ai créé des personnages, donc ils m'appartiennent. (Sérieusement, qui voudrais d'eux ?)

**Couple :** Pratique assidue de l'ambiguïté. Prenez cela comme vous voulez, mais faites attention, il y a un petit piége. Un dessin pour qui trouve les couples, quoique, il y en as un que je dois mettre, alors je vous le donne : Dan/Tsunade

**Warning** : Thèmes assez graves et adultes abordés, violence sous entendus, présence d'angst, (d'un coté, avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru...), sous entendus peu orthodoxe, adultère, personnages inventés (j'espère d'aucun ne fait mary sue si tel est le cas, dites le moi (et vous ne le reverrez pas de si tôt : Oro, et ses expérimentations…), ambiguïté.

**Note **: Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages. Je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais aux vues de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Je vous préviens qu'il y a plusieurs points de vue : Jiraiya et sa mère, Orochimaru et Tsunade, Tsunade et son père, Orochimaru et Jiraiya, et enfin, Orochimaru. Auxquels s'ajoutent quelques autres, nécessaires à l'histoire.

Je remercie **Yohko the demo**, et **Maeve Fantaisie,** pour leurs commentaires, qui m'ont bien fait plaisirs.

Bonne lecture.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Jiraiya était né, Miki, sa mère, devait avoir, tout au plus, une vingtaine d'année. Elle se souvenais avoir versé quelques larmes, ce jour, là, et le lendemain aussi, juste en voyant ce petit être bruyant et fragile la fixant de ses yeux noirs, trop brillants. Il avait déjà ses deux petites marques rouges sous les yeux, et un fin duvet blanc recouvrait le haut de sa tête, comme des plumes, oubliées ci et là.

Il ressemblait à son père, celui qui ne reviendrait jamais, que normalement, la jeune femme aurait dû oublier.

Elle le regardait, non sans mélancolie grandir, et au fil du temps, ressembler en tout point à son père inconnu. A neuf mois, il savait marcher, ce qui la surpris. Il tenait aussi absolument à savoir courir : il s'entraînait d'ailleurs à le faire dans la petite maison, courant, pistant le pauvre petit chat gris, terrorisé d'avoir un tel maître. L'animal s'enfuyait toujours, par la plus haute fenêtre, celle que les petites mains potelées ne pouvaient atteindre, laissant le petit seul, et désoeuvré.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle revenait tard, il n'était pas rare de voir une petite bouille de garçonnet à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre de la maison, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, scrutant attentivement, les environs. Son fils l'attendait, il se sentait trop souvent seul, elle le savait.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et préférer de loin avoir un fils, en aussi bonne santé que possible, aux vues de leurs situations, qu'un petit maigrichon moribond, comblé d'affection.

Ces soirs là, lorsqu'elle rentrait, il se jetait dans ses bras, ses petites mains brunes s'agrippant au kimono rose, riant. Il souriait, comme seul lui savait faire. Dans ces moments là, elle osait à peine croiser son regard, de peur de voir un fantôme.

Il était dans sa sixième année, lorsqu'un ninja vient la voir, en lui disant –ordonnant serait plus proche, mais suicidaire - de l'inscrire à l'académie. Il lui fit la morale, en insistant sur le fait que, fils naturel de shinobi, il devait être instruit antan que tel.

La jeune femme avait résistée à l'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, ou de répondre que si tel était le cas, on aurait pu réaliser avant, qu'il était bien le fils de son père. Il était en retard de deux années, et, elle pensait, à raison, qu'il aurait du mal à devenir un bon élève, ou même un bon shinobi.

Il avait mis temps de temps à savoir lire, et écrire, même parler lui avait fournit des efforts, il ne l'avait appelé « maman » qu'au bout de deux ans. Sans pour autant avoir une quelconque expérience maternelle antérieure, elle songeait que c'était relativement tard.

Elle n'avait rien dit au ninja, et Jiraiya s'était intégré tant bien que mal à l'académie. Miki n'avait été guère étonnée, de savoir qu'il avait, le premier jour, comment l'instructeur avait présenté la chose, déjà ? Ah oui, « sali l'honneur du premier Hokage, et d'un des plus illustres Uchiwa, avec des mensonges éhontées. ».

Elle n'avait jamais su au juste ce qu'il avait dit, mais, elle pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient provenir de d'une seule personne, qui méprisait à la fois les Senju et les Uchiwa Le soir même Hidoto eut droit un service minimum, et un visage oscillant entre la bouderie, la colère et l'indifférence.

Pourtant, son fils avait eu l'air assez heureux de la nature de sa punition. Il lui avait même rapporté, pendant le dîner, que le quartier des Uchiwa était le plus beau quartier du village. Puis, que lorsqu'il sera le plus grand ninja de l'univers, il se marierait à la fois, avec la petite obstinée Tsunade du clan Senju, et la petite timide Makoda des Uchiwa.

Miki avait ri toute la soirée, et, fait peu commun, l'avait transmis à Hidoto, lequel avait sourit d'amusement, en disant, que lorsqu'une Uchiwa aurait aussi peu de fierté mal placée, pour fréquenter un petit pauvre, les Hyûga cesseraient d'être le clan le plus puissant et respecté de Konoha.

Quand à Tsunade, il avait dit, que les chances pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, étaient relativement dérisoires, à moins qu'elle remette les pieds sur terre, et qu'elle constate qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle et ses désagréables amis qui avaient des problèmes. Il avait achevé par un : « Ce n'est pas demain la veille. »

Miki s'était sentit tout à coup un peu attristé.

Le jour de la répartition des équipes, elle était avec Hidoto. Lorsque Jiraiya était venu lui annoncer dans quelle équipe il se trouvait, il ne s'était pas montré, préférant rester discret, et laisser seuls la mère et le fils.

Il était revenu, deux jours plus tard, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde surpris, par le placement de Jiraiya, dans l'équipe du Hokage. Il avait même plaisanté, sarcastiquement, en disant que, comme cela, il pourrait approcher plus facilement, une des élues de son cœur, et qu'avec un tel maître et un pareil équipier, il ne risquerait pas de se retrouver soudainement à manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Ils n'avaient plus abordés le sujet.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être assez distante avec ses clients, et, même si lien particulier, il y avait entre elle, et le Hyûga, il ne serait jamais axé sur des sentiments trop profonds.

Elle avait déjà trop souffert comme cela, et ça l'homme le savait.

Voila pourquoi, lorsque son fils entra promptement chez eux, en lui demandant directement : « c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement à la con, chez Hyûga pas net ?! Hé, maman, je suis assez grand pour m'entraîner tout seul. » Elle pâlit, puis, lui demanda de répéter.

« Tu as très bien entendus. »

Répondit du tac au tac l'enfant boudeur, petit, et pas content. Les bras croisés, dans une posture de bougonnerie infantile.

Par pur instinct, elle lui répondit, que ce serait toujours mieux, que d'espionner des filles aux bains publics, et que, comme cela, il deviendra plus fort encore plus rapidement.

Le petit shinobi fit mine de réfléchir, tout en fixant sa mère. Grande, et squelettique, de longs cheveux, teins en noirs, arrangés en un épais chignon, les lèvres rouges, contrastant avec son visage maquillé de blanc. Elle portait toujours son kimono rose, serré à la taille par une grande ceinture violette.

Puis, il regarda rapidement le salon, les murs sales, aux multiples fissures, le parquet souillé, le peu de bibelot de décoration. Un tapis, une étagère de livres bons marchés, des contes jamais lus, pour la plupart. Une porte menant vers la cuisine, aux ustensiles rare, le strict minimum, une autre menant à l'escalier, où étaient située les chambres.

Il ramena son regard vers sa mère, et lui répondis, « d'accord, j'irais à l'entraînement. »

Elle lui sourit, doucement, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, elle n'était pas encore sûre qu'il ferait un bon ninja, mais elle savait qu'il serait quelqu'un de bien. Elle en était persuadée. Il ressemblait vraiment à son papa. Ce dernier aussi, avait été quelqu'un de bien, autrefois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« La tornade reviendras bientôt. »

Il lut deux fois le message, en marquant des pauses entre chaque mot. L'oiseau perché sur son épaule, secouait de droite à gauche sa petite tête, puis, dans un mouvement, lissa ses plumes minuscules, avec son petit bec jaune.

C'était un petit oiseau, au plumage brun, tachés de traces noirs, formant comme un dessin entre sa tête, et le long de ses ailes, qu'il secouait un peu. Ses serres jaunes se serrèrent, rappelant son existence à son perchoir vivant.

Celui-ci, lui caressa la tête de ses longs doigts blêmes, en lui jetant un regard froid, presque indifférent. Ce n'était qu'un petit oisillon, après tout, à l'état sauvage, il pourrait même être considéré comme une proie, une proie bien insignifiante d'ailleurs.

Tsunade se pencha sur le papier jaunâtre de bien moindre qualité, et caressa du même coup l'oiseau, qui roucoula un peu, empêchant Orochimaru de relire encre une fois le papier. Il le fit savoir par un vague grognement. Même pour se plaindre à sa « meilleur amie », il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Tsunade, moqueuse, lui lança un « mais quel bougon », avant de quitter sa chaise pour s'installer de l'autre côté, et ainsi, ne pas gêner le génie dans sa re-lecture, et s'amuser avec le petit oisillon.

Elle adorait les oiseaux, passion qui passeras avec l'âge, mais pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire du volatile, au grand dam du genin, qui en avait marre des roucoulements, et, surtout de servir de perchoir vivant.

Le père de Tsunade regardait la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé, puis, commanda un second bol de ramen à la femme du gérant de la toute nouvelle échoppe, Ichiraku. C'était une femme douce et brune, qui regardait avec un certain étonnement, ses clients les plus fidèles de son petit restaurant.

Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, bien qu'on pourrait lui en donner moins à cause de la taille, et plus, à cause du regard, un kimono blanc, de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux ambrés, fendus, comme ceux d'un chat. Il lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos, mais sinon, il demeurait toujours poli et calme. Il ne semblait pas dangereux. Juste très étrange.

Une fillette de son âge, son contraire en tout point, des cheveux fins et clairs, un kimono noir, des yeux couleur noisette débordant de vie, et un caractère de cochon. Toujours collé à lui, comme une sœur, son frère jumeau.

D'ailleurs, elle avait demandé une fois au père de Tsunade, s'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, discrètement, en signalant le fait que la mère n'était jamais là.

Le shinobi n'avait fait aucun commentaire, juste un léger mouvement brusque. Elle avait continué ainsi en disant que puisque Tsunade ressemblait à son père, le garçon, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom à l'époque, devait ressembler à sa mère. Ou même à son grand père, pour la pâleur du visage, et les long cheveux noirs.

La remarque avait plongé le groupe dans un silence profond.

Orochimaru l'avait dévisagé avec presque une lueur colérique dans le regard. Tsunade elle, l'avait regardé avec une certaine inquiétude. Les deux shinobi les accompagnant, un brun (Kazan), et un blond (Itomaru, le père de la fillette), eux, semblaient au comble de la gêne.

Elle avait appris ensuite, de la bouche du shinobi brun aux yeux bleus, que le garçon était son fils adoptif, et que Tsunade était la seul personne de son âge qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivé au village, et auquel, il semblait avoir confiance.

A la réponse, Orochimaru avait fixé son regard sur son bol de nouille, froid depuis un bon moment, et Tsunade l'avait imité, gênée, un peu rouge au niveau des joues.

Pour finir, aucun des clients n'avaient fini leurs bols, contrairement à d'habitude, mis à part le blond, aux cheveux en pétard, et aux yeux sombres.

Celui là même qui, à cet instant, regardait d'un œil moqueur, Orochimaru en pleine utilisation de son célébrissime self control.

Le ninja était vêtu d'un uniforme noir, contrastant avec le vert olive de sa veste, trois citatrices zébraient sa joue droite, et un bandage recouvrait son épaule gauche découverte, comme sa jumelle.

Tout comme sa fille, Itomaru n'aimait pas avoir chaud, et sortait rarement couvert entièrement, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de se balader torse nue dans la maison, voire même sortir vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise à maille.

Cependant, sa femme n'étant pas le genre de personne qui aima que son mari dévoila ses formes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas extraordinaires, par rapport aux autre ninjas, il devait faire attention, et se plier aux exigence de son épouse, une femme frileuse, et aussi autoritaire que Tsunade le sera dans ses plus grande colère.

Leur union n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Le fils du fondateur devait avoir une épouse, pour assurer la descendance du clan, et il était tombé sur la mère de Tsunade, malgré le faite qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'époque, et que les femmes n'avaient jamais enthousiasmée le shinobi, les hommes, encore moins.

Pour tout dire, s'il avait un problème « d'occupation », il descendait dans les bas quartiers, où il avait fait la connaissance d'un gamin aux cheveux blancs. Il avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, après son mariage. Sa femme ne le savait pas, et il espérait que cela continu, longtemps, très longtemps. Donc, pour dire les choses simplement, il respectait sa femme, à sa façon, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Par contre, il adorait sa fille, et même son copain, celui qui, selon la charmante femme du gérant, aurait pu être son frère. Il avait bien aimer Kazan aussi, et avais regretté sa mort, mais bon, il n'avait pas pleurer à son enterrement. Il était ninja de niveau supérieur, en plus d'être le fils du Fondateur, et chef du clan. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Il avait des responsabilités et, bien qu'il ne les aimait absolument pas, devait les assumer. En secret, il priait les dieux, pour que qu'elles ne pèsent pas autant sur les épaules de Tsunade, que sur les siennes.

Celle-ci, s'étant retiré avec une certaine pointe de déception du petit moineau, et le regardait maintenant, partir dans le ciel bleu, où passaient quelques nuages blancs comme la neige.

Le genin pus enfin respirer, et manger son bol de ramen au porc, tranquille, et pendant qu'il avalait avec lenteur les pâtes dorées, il fixait son bol, posé au coin de la table.

Tsunade elle, recommandait un bol au boeuf, elle n'aimait pas le ramen au porc, et encore moins le ramen au miso. Itomaru décida de ce moment, pour parler, au genin.

« Orochimaru, tu sais sans aucun doute ce que signifie ce message. »

Le futur maître du serpent avala proprement et promptement la portion de pâtes qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de répondre d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

« Oui, Tsuki, la femme de mon père vas retourner au village. Probablement ce soir, ou demain, la connaissant »

Il se garda de répondre, qu'il avait perdu son tuteur, et non son cerveau. Il respectait beaucoup le fils du fondateur, et ne faisait presque jamais preuve d'ironie, ou de cynisme en sa présence. Presque.

« Tu doit être content. »

Fit Tsunade d'une voix joyeuse. Elle aimait bien Tsuki, et parfois, Kazan faisait remarquer à Itomaru, dans ses brefs moment de pessimisme, que la fillette semblait plus tenir à la jeune femme, que son propre fils adoptif.

« Pourquoi le devrais je ? »

Répondis avec neutralité le genin, en recommençant à manger. Tsunade et son père étaient silencieux. Itomaru pensa soudain, que son ami avait peut être raison sur ce point là. Il fit remarquer, sur le même ton :

« Bien qu'ils ne soient mariés que depuis huit mois, c'est ta mère, Orochimaru. En plus, c'est le seul membre de ta famille qui te reste. »

Orochimaru avala rapidement les pâtes dans sa bouche, et même Tsunade risqua un œil mauvais à son père.

Depuis l'enterrement, c'était la première fois, où l'on faisait directement allusion au père de l'enfant. Le shinobi ne semblait pas voir les regards, ou du moins, ne pas s'en préoccuper, puisqu'il recommençait à prendre des pâtes, avec ses baquettes, dans le liquide jaune et brun.

« Oui, Tsuki est ma mère, comme Ahi Shizuoka, Toemiko Inumi, auraient pu l'être. Avant, cela aurait pu même être Uchiwa Kaede, Miyami Kaki, Sada Koyome et Yuan Kamichi. »

Répondit finalement, non sans ironie, Orochimaru. Il était agacé, bien qu'aucun signe extérieur n'ait pus le montrer, mis à part le léger tremblement de sa voix. Kazan n'avait pas perdu son temps avec lui, songeât fugacement, le shinobi.

« Tu as raison, sur un point du moins. Ton père était un coureur de jupon, mais, car il y a un mais, il n'a épousé aucune de ces femmes. Il n'en parlait pas non plus, ne leur envoyait pas des lettres, n'était pas romantique pour deux sous, et j'en passe des meilleurs. »

Silence, Orochimaru, vaincu, détourna le regard, Tsunade tourna la tête, regardent alternativement, son père et son ami, son ami et son père.

« Bah moi, je suis contente de la voir, parce que comme ça, elle pourra m'apprendre à faire des techniques médicinales. »

La déclaration sembla déplacée, mais, elle fit sourire le shinobi et le genin pus répondre par un :

« Dans ce cas, je suis content de revoir Tsuki. »

« « Maman. » Dans ce cas, je suis content de revoir « maman.» » Rectifia le ninja.

« Dans ce cas, je suis content, de revoir, ma mère. »

Acheva obstinément l'enfant. Le ninja soupira, sa fille aussi.

Orochimaru ne les regarda pas, et recommença à déguster lentement ses nouilles. Il était agacé par l'insistance inhabituelle du père de Tsunade, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Tsuki, en fait, elle lui était indifférente, mais il avait déjà une maman.

Très loin d'ici, peut être morte, ou non, mais il en avait déjà une. Il ne voudra pas la remplacer trop vite, sans preuve, ni certitude.

« Attends moi, je reviendrais te chercher », lui avait t elle dit, lorsque du ciel, la neige tombait sur le village isolé. Alors, il l'attendrai, et même la rechercherais. La femme qui sentait la neige, mêlée à la pluie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Itomaru ! Tsunade ! »

Lança derrière eux, une petite femme, en colère, Akane, la femme d'Itomaru, mère de Tsunade, et jônin de son état. Elle avait des cheveux longs, blonds, tirés en queue de cheval, un décolleté vert, avec un pantalon, d'un blanc cireux.

Des yeux verts, froids en cet instant, surtout, quand ils se posèrent sur le genin, qui fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Buvant le liquide de son bol, savourant les dernières gorgées, et le parfum épicé qui en émanait.

Itomaru lui, fixait son épouse, avec un air agacé, et lassé, témoignant de l'aspect fréquent de la scène. Lui voulant que Tsunade se repose, respire, sa femme voulant la faire travailler de jour, comme de nuit.

Peut être était ce parce qu'elle pensait avoir raté sa carrière de kunoichi, elle qui ne se satisfaisait pas d'avoir été promu ninja supérieur que très récemment. Ou, parce que mieux que personne, elle savait décelait le grand potentiel de sa fille, pour l'aider.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, autant que son père, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils leurs arriva quoique ce soit, ce qui était souvent le cas, quand on était ninja. Et encore plus, lorsqu'on était femme. Elle le savait bien, puisque, tout jeune, elle avait perdu sa mère au front.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle regardait d'un œil courroucé les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, bien qu'elle ne le dira jamais.

« Alors, comme cela, Itomaru, tu perds ton temps, et celui de notre fille, à manger des cochonnerie, au lieu de l'entraîner ? »

« Je fais juste mon rôle de père, je la laisse respirer tant il le faut, et ensuite, je la fait travailler comme un bourrin. »

« Et tu crois que cela suffit ! » Répondit t elle, encore plus énervé.

Instinctivement, Tsunade se calla contre Orochimaru, lui la regarda, et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. De tout façon, ils étaient tous les deux habitués aux scènes de ménage du couple.

« C'était ce que faisais mon père, aurait tu quelque chose à redire, sur les méthodes d'éducation d'un Fondateur ? »

Lâcha froidement le ninja.

« Oui, mais, Tsunade n'est pas comme toi ! Avec tous des conflits présents et avenirs, tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera peut être plus en danger que toi, tu l'était ? Ton père, au moins était vivant, ainsi que son frère, tes cousins, leurs partisans. Alors, que maintenant, les conflits règnent au sein même du clan Senju. Donc, ne crois pas que l'ombre que ton père, et que ton oncle la protégera toute sa vie ! »

« Je sais. Mais, je sais aussi que ma fille, est une enfant, il faut qu'elle vive son enfance, tu comprend ? »

Une lueur de tristesse apparut sur le visage du shinobi, qui disparut, rapidement remplacé par un sourire.

« Mais, bon, je sais ce que tu ressent. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas aussi faible que tu te l'imagines, et puis, elle a un allié de taille, n'est ce pas, Orochimaru Ishida ? »

Il se tourna vers le genin, auquel était toujours accroché la fillette. Celui-ci rougit, mais ne dit rien, et regarda dignement, vers la mère de son amie, qui le toisait, d'un air oscillant entre le dégoût, et la haine.

Elle ne l'aimait absolument pas.

« C'est ça, son allié de taille, une tapette ramassé, lors d'une mission ratée ? Enfin bref, je veux bien convenir qu'il a un certain potentiel, mais dis moi, combien de temps avant qu'il ne meure la bouche ouverte ? Ou pire, imagine qu'il trahisse le village, alors là, on ne pourra plus dire que Tsunade aura un allié de taille, _n'est ce pas, Orochimaru Ishida ?_ »

Silence.

Itomaru fronça les sourcils, et Orochimaru serra les poings, tout en restant neutre. Tsunade fit les deux. Selon elle, personne n'avait le droit de traiter Orochimaru comme cela, même pas sa propre mère.

« Enfin quoi, c'est vrai, qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un futur déserteur ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un étranger. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« C'est faux ! » Tsunade s'était levé, les poings serrés, en colère, et trois visages se tournèrent vers elle, bien qu'elle n'en regarda qu'un, celui de la femme de son père.

« Orochimaru n'est pas un futur traître, il est du village ! Il s'entraîne dur tout les jours, pour devenir plus fort, tout ça pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Est-ce qu'un futur déserteur ferais ça ? Alors, maintenant, arrête d'être méchante avec lui, tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer, mais arrête de le traiter d'étranger à tout bout de champ ! »

« Je suis ta mère, et ta supérieure, tu me dois le respect, Koichi Tsunade, du clan de Senju. »

Coupa la femme d'une voix hautaine.

« Oui, mais… »

« Excusez moi d'interrompre cette touchante dispute » commença le shinobi, « Cependant, je pense que la moitié du village nous regardes. Alors, arrêtez de hurler, s'il vous plait. Quoique, non, je ne vous le demande pas, c'est un ordre. »

Acheva froidement le shinobi, qui s'était levé. Il dominait sa femme de sa toute hauteur, mesurant dans les un mètre quatre vingt et quelques. Sa femme dépassait les à peine un mètre soixante.

« Maintenant, restons en là. De toute façon, Orochimaru, tu avais prévu de t'entraîner seul, n'est ce pas ? »

Dit il en tournant la tête vers le genin, celui-ci répondis affirmativement. Le shinobi, fit signe à sa fille de venir, ce qu'elle fit. Il passa ainsi devant sa femme, sans lui accordais un regard. Juste, quelques mots, le dos tourné.

« Au fait, Akane, j'avais l'intention d'entraîner Tsunade, en début d'après midi. Alors, ton entraînement personnel attendra. »

Elle répondis par un vague grognement, puis, accorda encore une fois, un regard de haine à l' «étranger », comme elle l'appelait, avant de rejoindre sa famille. Tsunade lui fit un signe de la main, avec un regard désolé, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Seul Itomaru, ne l'avais pas regardé.

Il paya les ramen, puis, partit. La femme du gérant le regarda s'éloigné, un pincement au cœur. Maintenant, elle comprenait la réaction du petit groupe, lorsqu'elle avait demandé s'il ressemblait à la mère de Tsunade.

Puis, avec le temps, et les jours, elle oublia l'incident. Après tout, cela ne la concernait pas. Peut être était ce mieux ainsi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un coup, elle l'esquiva, un mouvement de jambe rapide, et elle chuta, encore une fois. Elle se releva, son père, la fixant, la défiant du regard, comme si elle n'était plus sa fille, comme si elle n'était plus qu'un ennemi à abattre.

Elle soufflait lentement, profondément, en sueur, dans le dojo familiale de la branche principale. Celui avec les portes coulissantes, et un autel contre le mur, où, trois sabres étaient pendus en haut, par des file les reliant entre eux, à des crochets en fer.

La pièce était simple, pas de tatami, juste un carrelage laqué, poli, une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin luxuriant, et, sur les murs, le signe du clan Senju : gravé en noir, avec sa formes complexe, que Tsunade n'avait jamais réussit à définir : deux boules (de feu ?) stylisée, une à droite, l'autre à gauche, reliées en un point par une ligne droite

Elle se souvenait, qu'une fois, elle avait dit qu'au moins, ceux des Hyûga et des Uchiwa, qu'elle trouvait bien laids, ressemblaient à quelque chose.

Son père, d'habitude, assez conciliant, voire laxiste, l'avais regardé non sans surprise, puis, l'avais prévenu, de ne plus jamais dire de telles choses et de ne jamais, au grand jamais, comparer le clan des Uchiwa, avec le clan des Senju.

Il avait aussi mentionné son père, donc le grand père de Tsunade, et un autre nom, typiquement Uchiwa : Mada…quelque chose.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette scène.

Il s'approcha, feinta, Tsunade tomba dans son pièce, et reçut un coup, qui l'a fit reculer, de trois, quatre pas. La fillette avança, l'air décidé, maintenant, c'était à elle, de rendre les coups.

Elle courut, cherchant, un angle mort, un plan. Son père la regardant d'un air narquois, la testant, au hasard d'un lancer de shuriken, ou d'un kunai, bougeant, assez rapidement pour que la tension monta, mais assez lent pour qu'elle ne perte pas complètement le contrôle.

Pour que l'entraînement, prenne peu à peu, l'allure d'un jeu innocent, pour qu'elle ait toujours envie de s'entraîner, de s'améliorer. Parce que, en dehors du dojo, les conflits faisaient rage, les dagues changeaient souvent de main, et, parfois, il n'était pas rare d'apprendre la mort d'un proche, qu'on aurait cru intouchable, influent, puissant.

Il n'était pas rare, en ce temps là, d'apprendre le goût du sang avant ses neuf ans, pas rare en ce temps là, d'être orphelin à sept, assassin à neuf, déserteur à douze, puis, corps inerte à seize ans.

C'était ce qui s'était passé, pour le cadet de ses cousins, celui, qui resterait toujours inconnu à Tsunade, celui dont l'on ne lui parlerait jamais, et surtout pas pour lui dire, qu' Orochimaru lui ressemblait étrangement. Pourtant, par test du sang, on -le clan- avait pu se rendre compte, qu'il n'y avait pas plus de liens de parenté entre eux, et Orochimaru, qu'entre un serpent, et une limace.

Néanmoins, ici, chez eux, plus d'ailleurs, le futur traître n'était pas admis, méprisé, raillé, ignoré, on niait même son talent, ce que pourtant, personne d'autre n'avait fait, pas même chez les Uchiwa.

Surtout pas chez les Uchiwa, rectifia Itomaru, en songeant au nombre de fois, où Fugamaru avait comparé son fils cadet, Daisuke, à son camarade. Voila pourquoi, le jeune Uchiwa avait de la rancœur, envers le petit shinobi. Il en allait de même pour certains autres enfants issus de puissants clans, qui ne comprenaient pas comment un « étranger », un adopté, pouvait leurs être supérieurs.

Le cas était pire, pour un cousin éloigné de Tsunade, Hashimaru, qui le toisait du regard, et, qui, une nuit, l'avait pris à part, lorsque Tsunade avait le dos tourné. Itomaru ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni les mots échangés, mais il pouvait en saisir le genre. C'était la deuxième nuit, que Tsunade, et Orochimaru passé ensembles, deux jours, après l'enterrement.

Le shinobi les avait séparé, alors que Orochimaru allait en venir aux mains, aux kunai, et aux techniques de feu. Celui-ci étai plus blême, que d'habitude, et il avait une lueur malsaine dans le regard. La même, qu'on aurait vu, chez le cousin déserteur, celui qu'on devait oublié à jamais, car, il était celui qui avait souillé l'honneur du clan.

Au vu de la situation, il aurait été plus sage, de ne pas laisser la petite fille du fondateur, s'attacher, comme disait les vielles du clan, à ce truc, ce machin, aux yeux aussi froids que bizarres, à la voix étrange, et au visage imperturbable, qui restait toujours sec.

Certaines vielles avaient souligné le fait, qu'il n'aurait jamais pleuré à la mort de son tuteur

Itomaru les avait fait taire, en leur rappelant, d'un shinobi ne pleurait jamais, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elles s'étaient tues maudissant en silence, non pas le genin, mais ce chef qui laissait sa fille, en présence d'un petit monstre.

« Cela n'amènerait rien de bon. » Murmuraient les voix anciennes des vieillards, dans le manoir, les voix criardes des commères, et compères dans le noir, et la voix fataliste d'Akane, lorsqu'elle regarda une photo, posée soigneusement sur un meuble.

Un petit garçon qui rougit, tout en regardant celle qui le tient dans les bras, une fillette de son âge, son contraire en tout point, son amie.

« Cela n'amènera rien de bon. » Répéta avec dédain, Akane avant de rejoindre son mari, et leur fille dans le dojo.

Celle-ci était maintenant par terre, regardant la chose gluante et beige que son père avait invoquée, elle réprima un « il est trop moche ce truc, on dirait un serpent gluant, et obèse. » La chose, ou limace, se tortillait lentement, elle était très grande, faisant la taille de son père, vraiment étrange.

Itomaru dut deviner ses pensées, car il déclara :

« Ceci ma petite fille adorée est ta future invocation. C'est une limace de niveau moyen, elle s'appelle Katsuyô, allez approche, n'ais pas peur. »

Tsunade obéit à son père, et s'approcha lentement de la créature. Celle-ci approcha sa tête prés de la sienne, elle avait une tache brune, qui s'étendait sur la majeure partie de son dos, contrastant avec sa peau d'un beige pâle.

Les joues rouges, le visage pâle, la fillette salua poliment l'invocation, qui fit de même. Itomaru sourie, il semblait satisfait. Avec ce genre d'invocation, sa fille ne risquerait rien, et personne, il en était persuadé. Les limaces étaient des invocations assez douces, faciles à apprivoiser, et efficaces, non vindicatifs, comme les serpents.

Il espérait que cela suffît, pour l'instant, en tout cas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Dès que les genin s'étaient vu, ils s'étaient échangés un regard froid, cliché, mêlé de sentiments divers et variés allant de la rivalité, au dédain, du défi, à la moquerie, du jeu, à l'envie de contraindre l'autre à fermer sa gueule, qui se fermer jamais. Ce qui à force, devenait lourd.

Surtout si la cohabitation durait plus de soixante douze heure, là, cela devenait véritablement pénible à vivre.

Non, décidément, Orochimaru et Jiraiya, n'étaient pas amis, juste coéquipiers, rivaux, peut être. Cela dépendait si le plus idiot décidait enfin de se servir de son machin, tout en haut, le truc là, qui était sensé l'aider à réfléchir, et non jurer des imbécillités toutes les cinq minutes.

« Hé, le génie, t'es ce que tu as à me mater comme ça ? T'es homo ? Mais moi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux emmerdeurs dans ton genre, alors, dégage de mon terrain d'entraînement, tout de suite. »

Menaça les poings levés Jiraiya, une lueur de défi (déjà sus nommé) dans le regard, prêt à frapper, à encaisser les coups d'un adversaire, qui n'avais strictement rien à faire de lui, et qui regrettais de ne pas s'être équiper qu'une corde. Non pas pour se pendre, mais pour accrocher un certain petit crétin à un arbre. Tout en haut de l'arbre.

« Hé, tu sais plus parler ou quoi ? Tu as peur de moi, le futur plus grand ninja de l'univers ! Le garçon à la toison blanche, le suprême tombeur de ses dames au charisme sans pareil, bientôt connu, et respecté de tous ! »

Orochimaru oscillait maintenant, entre l'agacement, la consternation, et l'envie de rire du ridicule, de celui qu'il n'appellera jamais ami, même pas sous la torture. Des trois, c'était cette envie de rire, qui l'énervait le plus, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il en était ainsi, depuis qu'il connaissait Jiraiya, et encore plus, depuis qu'ils étaient en équipe Jiraiya le pitre, et lui le silencieux. Le premier jour où ils avaient fait équipe était son premier jour de deuil. Cet idiot, s'était amusé à faire le clown, et lui s'en était voulu un peu d'avoir voulu rire, comme si, comme cela, il aurait pu oublier Kazan. Ce sentiment, non, cette sensiblerie faible et inutile, était vraiment gênante, voila pourquoi, chaque soir, il s'était juré de ne pas rire aux farces, de ne pas se prendre aux jeux des défis idiots, que n'importe quel garçon de cet âge accepterait, par pur orgueil.

Pas question de rentrer dans le jeu d'un débile comme Jiraiya, d'ailleurs, au fond, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Dan, ou Daisuke, au moins, pouvaient le faire progresser. Son équipier était un bouche trou, et là, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, contrairement aux dires de la rumeur.

Orochimaru allait partir comme il était venu, en silence, lorsque le Crétin Pervers, le surnom lui allait bien, le chercha encore une fois, en lui faisant après un drôle de signe, avec sa main, le poing serré, mis à par son majeur, qui était droit comme une aiguille, il le plaça sur son coude, dont la main, refaisait le même signe.

Ne connaissant pas le subtil langage vulgaire des signes, le futur maître des serpent se mit en garde, croyant s'attendre à une attaque imminente, croyant à un défi. Simple réflexe, acquis au fil des entraînements sous l'égide paternel.

Avec une tête semblable à celle de son blond et idiot successeur, Jiraiya passa à l'attaque, une kunai dans une main, croyant ainsi surprendre l'ennemi. Petit problème, l'ennemi étant de un génie, de deux, une connaissance maintes fois combattue, celui-ci n'eut donc aucun mal à esquiver la lame de métal en se baisant, puis, donner un coup de pied contre le ventre de son équipier.

Celui-ci alla donc s'écraser sur l'herbe verte, épaisse, grasse. Il avait mal partout, ne pouvait plus bouger. Orochimaru fit une mine écoeuré, en fait, un simple plissement de nez, avant de prendre le kunai que l'idiot avait laissé tomber, et le lancer sur le crétin. Il manqua sa main de peu ; Orochimaru avait mal visé, c'était exceptionnel.

Jiraiya semblait le comprendre, puisque, pas encore debout, il le fixait avec une certaine lueur haine, que jamais le jeune Uzumaki n'éprouverait pour son ami, pas à ce point, en tout cas. Il n'y avait, vraiment, aucune ambiguïté entre eux deux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout, pas en ce temps là, en tout cas.

L'enfant se leva, fonça vers son ennemi, le cognant, le frappant, l'obligeant à répondre, esquivant tant bien que mal ses attaques, résistant à ses coups. Orochimaru n'utilisait jamais de lame, parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoins, ses mains blanches suffisaient bien, à faire mordre la poussière à Jiraiya, non ?

Puis, de cette simple petite querelle à sens unique, parce qu'il fallait bien le dire seul le futur ermite semblait prendre ça à cœur, le combat commença.

Ce n'était pas encore, les coups de rages puissantes, de colères dévastatrices, vues et revues, de ceux que les idiots désespérés donnaient, encore et encore. Pour laisser échapper ses sentiments étouffants, à la place de larmes retenues, ces coups qui faisaient aussi mal, sinon plus, à celui qui les faisaient, qu'à l'adversaire en face.

Ce n'était pas encore, les attaques subtiles, minutieusement préparés, meurtrières, qu'un traître destinait à son « meilleur ami », en décidant du jour au lendemain, de rompre les liens. Pour tirer, une bonne fois pour toute, un trait sur un passé dérangeant, gênant faible, qui entravait sa quête de puissance, ou de connaissance.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de tout cela, et encore moins, le grand combat magnifique, sur fond de soleil couchant, avec les crissements des lames et une sorte de musique endiablée, un combat, où ils ne seraient plus face à face, mais dos à dos.

C'était un combat déséquilibré, marquant le début qu'une liste interminable, que personne de sensé n'aurait continué, au bout d'un mois de compte, de notes, et de ratures.

Parce que, au final, Jiraiya rechercherait toujours Orochimaru, et Orochimaru, lui répondrait bien entendu, avec toute le mépris, le dédain, et l'ironie, dont il était capable. Ils se détestaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il courait après lui, maintenant, le futur ermite était le chasseur, et l'autre la proie. Les choses ne changeront pas, Orochimaru fuirait, combattrait, et lui, Jiraiya, n'aurait qu'autre choix que de le poursuivre, encore et encore. Jusqu'au lever de rideau, la défaite finale qui entammerait une longue suite d'échec.

Le petit shinobi pervers lança des shuriken, qui furent facilement esquiver, il se prit un coup, l'encaissa, se prit un autre et le sang perla, coula, mais, il refusa d'abandonner, refusera toujours. Orochimaru ne profitait pas de ce moment, ni pour partir, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, ni pour attaquer encore le crétin.

Il le regardait en silence, guettant le moment, où le crétin voudrait arrêter. C'était la première fois, qu'ils se combattaient tout les deux vraiment, sans que Sarutobi n'arrête Orochimaru au bout de dix minutes, de peur de se retrouver avec un élève en moins. Ou que Tsunade interromps le combat, en giflant Jiraiya parce qu'il avait dit pour la millième fois, d'Orochimaru était une fille manqué, et Tsunade un garçon manqué.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se combattaient seuls, sans public, interdiction, restriction en tout genre. C'était étrange.

Une fois levé, Jiraiya hurla en pointant du doigt son camarade :

« Attends tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir ! En fait, je te testais voila, je suis trop gentil ! Maintenant, passons au chose sérieuse, veux tu ? »

Bluffa t il, en se massant les poings, l'air plus sûr de lui, que sérieux. Il évita ensuite in extremis, l'énorme boule de feu qu'Orochimaru lança sur lui. Il le désigna d'un doigt accusateur, lui hurlant qu'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil, avant de demander :

« Je croyais qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant.

'Avec ça, soit Jiraiya fonce sur moi, soit, il abandonne. ' Songea mi soulagé, mi indifférent Orochimaru.

Le futur ermite baissa la tête, son kimono était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, et un bout de sa manche était brûlé. Il avait plusieurs hématomes sur son corps, et semblait assez fatigué, bien qu'il ne fasse tout pour paraître prêt à combattre encore et encore.

'Il abandonne ? Parfait, je fais pouvoir m'entraîner, et après, voir père. N'empêche, il est assez prévisible, soit il fonce dans le tas, soit il hurle. Il est si faiblard, un vrai gamin. 'Conclua avec mépris Orochimaru.

'Je veux être fort' Pensa au même instant le dit gamin, qui prit conscience de son retard, encore une fois. Il se rappela la proposition de Hidoto, la réponse de sa mère, et pensa finalement, qu'il devait l'inquiété plus qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.

Il leva la tête, Orochimaru, un sourire moquer, se remit en garde.

« Apprends moi, cette technique, s'il te plait. » Demanda Jiraiya.

« Hors de question. »

Lui envoya Orochimaru, avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que... tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Dit t il en partant, laissant le genin seul. Cette fois, il ne courut pas à sa poursuite. Jiraiya commença à prendre la direction du manoir des Hyûga. Il serait en avance ; comme cela. Puis, il hurla qu'Orochimaru était pire que les Uchiwa et Hyûga, et qu'un jour, il se ferrais avoir à cause de son arrogance.

Ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les feuilles des arbres dansaient sous le souffle du vent d'une brise du mois de juin. Elles étaient d'un vert sombre, contrastant, avec le bleu pastel du ciel. Une bande d'oiseaux blancs passait, ici et là, sans que personne ne les remarque, en ce début d'après midi. L'eau bleue de la rivière renvoyait le blanc neigeux des nuages, comme un miroir limpide, et, sur le pont en bois, deux personnes étaient debout

Sérieux, le plus jeune observait son tuteur, Kazan, celui-ci fit des signes, lentement, pour que l'observateur puisse les mémoriser facilement, puis, il lança une boule de feu, énorme, brûlante, puissante , qui troubla l'eau, alarma les oiseaux, impressionna le fils.

Seul les Uchiwa pratiquaient cette technique, et rare étaient ceux qui l'apprenaient à leurs amis, amants, ou proches non issus de leur clan.

Le jônin lui caressa la tête, lui sourie, avant de l'inviter à faire de même. Orochimaru fit oui de la tête, puis, se prépara, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fit les signes, se trompa à l'avant dernier, souffla, sa boule était minuscule. Dépité, il se tourna vers son père, qui ne parut pas déçut. Il lui demanda de recommencer, l'encourageant, comme d'habitude, à donner le maximum de soi.

Ne serais ce d'une parole, un geste, un pas, il devait toujours faire son maximum, parce que sinon, rien ne changeras. Le petit enfant se remit donc au travail.

Le soleil se couchait, luisant une dernière fois à l'horizon, lorsqu'il exécuta une boule de feu plus grosse encore que celle de son paternelle. Celui ci le félicita, le complimenta. Il n'avait jamais paru impatient, agacé, déçut, consolateur, optimiste, ou réaliste. Simplement présent.

Ce fut la dernière technique qu'il apprit à Orochimaru, une de ses préférées, pour laquelle, il avait plus du mal à apprendre.

Devant sa tombe blanche, sur laquelle il avait posé un bol d'offrande, il se dit que ce n'était pas une technique à apprendre à n'importe qui, et surtout pas à un crétin.

Le vent soufflait sur le cimetière du village, faisant danser les manches blanches d'un kimono, ses cheveux noirs, ou bien les herbes pâles sous ses sandales. Il avait un peu moins chaud, ce n'était pas désagréable, il n'aimait pas non plus avoir trop chaud. Il ferma ses yeux jaunes, cernés de noirs, et se mit dans une attitude de prière, les mains jointes, assis sur l'herbe.

Dans le ciel, un oiseau brun dériva un cercle, avant de se poser sur la pierre blanche de la tombe paternelle. Il était petit, et dans ses serres jaune, tenait un morceau abîmé de feuille verdâtre. Il ouvrit ses yeux clairs, compris. Une convocation du troisième Hokage.

Il se rappela pourtant que celui-ci leur avait dit qu'ils ne se verraient que le lendemain, il supposa que son aîné avait changé d'avis. Il se releva, et murmura un : « au revoir, Kazan…Père. ». L'oiseau s'envola, sa mission était accomplie, et sa cage l'attendait, jusqu'à qu'il ait une autre mission. Encore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enfin, mise en place de l'histoire terminé, préparez vous à voir du sang couler au prochain chapitre dit je avec mon sourire faussement angélique

Bon, pour les amateurs d'action, de combat, et d'aventure, amateur d'hémoglobine, je tiens à m'expliquer : là, les sanin sont encore des gosses, je veux veut dire, la seule « vraie » connaissance de leur métier qu'ils ont se résume aux rumeurs, et aux histoires racontés le soir. Donc, une version très manichéenne, et assez irréaliste/idéalisé. Les adultes eux, savent la vérité

Alors, j'ai essayé de faire une sorte de contraste entre l'inconsciences des enfants, voire carrément leur naïvetés, et l'anxiété des adultes à leurs égard, voire leurs paranoïas, plus ou moins marquées.

Enfin bon, je vous rassure, le troisième chapitre s'appellera « cassure », mais ce ne sera pas pour rien. Je ne veux pas spoiler inutilement, alors, je fais vous laisser.

Vos commentaires, et remarques sont les bienvenus, si vous voulez éclaircir un point dites le moi. Le chapitre et les commentaires étant finis, à vous les studios.


	4. 03 : Premières fissures avant l’orage

Les rues étaient peu fréquentées en ce début d'après midi, ce qui permettait au genin de parcourir les différents quartiers,

**Présentation**: Histoire pré-Naruto.

**Genre** : C'est mathématique : aventure + angst + guerre + intrique + romance + action + combat + amitié + trahison + complot (ou tentative de coup d'état) Général.

Bon, d'accord, c'est la dernière fois que je regarde un épisode de Numbers avant d'écrire la présentation (d'ailleurs, je vous conseil la série )

**Rating**: T

**Source** : Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je les utilisent le temps d'une histoire, c'est tout, d'ailleurs, c'est déjà bien, et ce serait encore mieux si des gens prennent plaisir çà lire cette histoire, qui ne révolutionne rien, qui n'as pas le mérite d'être l'une des meilleurs, loin de là. Merci de la lire tant même.

**Couple** : Il y a des sens uniques tout beaux tout pleins. Quoique, peut t on appeler un couple « couple à sens unique », quand on sait que des années plus tard, les deux protagonistes vont être ensemble ? Oui, j'arrête de me poser des questions idiotes, et, mieux encore, de les écrire ici.

**Warning** : Heu… comment dire, ce chapitre ne plairas pas à tous

Pas de combat, oui, vous avez bien lu, des gros mots, mais rien de bien méchant (comprenez : contrairement à d'habitude), du angst, un Dan servant à quelque chose, voire, est un vrai ninja, un Sarutobi plus qu'étrange, des intrigues, des rumeurs, des personnages inventés (explication en bas de page), et une histoire avançant beaucoup trop lentement. (Désolé TT)

**Note** : Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages. Je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais aux vues de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Comme d'habitude, les points de vue, cela gâche le suspense, mais comme ça, personne n'est perdus, enfin j'espère : Orochimaru/Dan, Jiraiya/Asahi, Tsunade, et Orochimaru Tsunade.

C'est moi, ou je fais comme l'auteur, un tout petit peu… trop de favoritisme sur le brun ténébreux de service.

Mince, c'est peut être pour cela que personne n'aime cette histoire ! Je suis désolé de m'en rendre compte trop tard, je ferais un effort, promis ! -

Merci à **Maeve Fantaisie** pour son commentaire, merci beaucoup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les rues étaient peu fréquentées en ce début d'après midi, permettant au genin de parcourir les différents quartiers, sans subir les murmures incessants, craintifs, et désapprobateurs précédant et suivant souvent son passage.

Orochimaru y était habitué, néanmoins, il évitait toujours soigneusement les rues fréquentées ou pleines, n'aimant pas le bruit de la foule, et la foule en elle-même. Non, cela ne lui faisait aucunement mal au coeur. Il n'était pas sentimental pour un sou.

« Bonjour, Orochimaru. »

Salua poliment une voix derrière lui.

Si le futur sanin fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile, en fait, des yeux sombre, un sourire aux lèvres, et de longs cheveux gris bleus qui détonnaient avec le noir de sa chemise, et de son pantalon. Les deux avaient le même âge, se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les désigner comme amis. Des camarades, tout au plus.

« Bonjour Dan. »

Répondit Orochimaru, avec sa froide politesse habituelle. Rapport de politesse oblige, n'empêche, que cela pouvait être énervant parfois. Surtout, quand votre interlocuteur n'a rien à vous dire, et lorsque vous n'aimez pas parler. Surtout lorsque vous n'aimez pas parler.

Le futur maître des serpents repris donc en toute quiétude son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive d'un certain détail. Son condisciple le suivait, voire le collait, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et niaise. A croire qu'il était tout le temps soit heureux, soit sérieux. Soit terrifié par un fan club des plus collants, et bien sûr, dont on ne pouvait nullement s'en débarrasser en les tuant, et en brûlant les corps dans un coin désert de la foret. Non, ceci était contraire aux lois, et surtout à l'esprit du feu, voulant que tout le monde soit une grande et même famille. Une façon comme une autre de rassembler les fidèles, et d'en amener d'autres.

Cyniquement, c'était ça. La réflexion venait de la bouche de Kazan, or, Orochimaru avait coutume de croire tout ce que son tuteur disait sur le monde ninja, c'était une des rares preuves qu'il était d'abord un enfant, d'ailleurs.

Malgré les divers moyens de Kazan eut tenté pour qu'il oublia cette réflexion très mal placée, allant même jusqu'à payer en avance un hypnotiseur, l'enfant ne pus jamais oublier. La faute aux poissons, aux sushi, et à Tsunade qui adorait le poisson. Alors, désespéré, Kazan avait fait promettre à Orochimaru de ne jamais le dire à personne, et surtout pas à Sarutobi, qu'il avait nommait alors « le fanatique ». Evidemment, c'était avant qu celui-ci ne devienne Hokage.

Le jour de son ascension d'ailleurs, deux jours plus tard, Kazan avait dit que si le village survivait à son règne (ou à sa connerie niaiseuse et optimiste), ce serait un miracle. Il avait aussi dit quelque choses à propos d'incapacité à gérer et son cul, et ses affaires, et sa foutu libido à deux balles, alors, gérer un village, des ninjas, n'en parlons pas. Son père avait refusé de lui explique, ce fut l'une des rares fois où il ne répondit pas à ses interrogations.

« C'est une nouvelle tactique pour éviter les filles, ou mieux encore, qu'elles te laissent enfin en paix ? » Demanda t il à tout hasard, en se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Après tout, qui irait se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi distant et associable que lui ? Un idiot, sûrement.

« Non, malheureusement, je ne suis plus désespéré à ce point. »

« Je m'en doutait, tu veux encore un de mes plans ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci, je me souvient encore de l'échec du dernier. »

« Celui où tu devais m'imiter ? »

« Oui. Là, j'était désespéré. Maintenant, je suis plus ou moins résigné à être un aimant à sangsues, limaces, et autres, pour le restant de mes jours, et dire, que j'ai horreur de ces charmantes bestioles. »

« Tu as toute ma compassion. Fais moi juste me souvenir de ne jamais vouloir devenir comme toi. » Dit t il avec sincérité.

Il savait que c'était les filles qui rendaient le garçon désagréable. Sinon, il était plutôt sympathique, pour quelqu'un d'aussi mou et manipulable. Etonnamment doué aussi, plus que l'on croirait aux premiers abords, sous ses airs de personne affable et naïve.

« Merci, et toi, rappelles moi de ne plus jamais compter sur toi, lors d'une affaire personnelle. Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas vraiment doué, en matière de relation sociale. »

Orochimaru ne répondit rien, esquissant un haussement d'épaule. De tout l'échange, il avait parlé d'une voix calme, ennuyée, froide. Il n'aimait pas parler.

Certains le jugeaient timide, d'autres irrémédiablement asocial. Dan penchait pour les deux à la fois. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était lors d'une fête, et il s'était avéré que le nouveau peinait à aller vers les enfants de son âge, préférant rester près de son père, un grand brun emmerdeur au possible.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient vus à l'académie, mais ne s'étaient pas une seule fois adresser la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit Dan du haut de ses six ans lui demanda pourquoi il avait les yeux tout jaunes. Orochimaru lui avait dit que c'était pour éviter aux filles de trop le coller, comme son père lui avait dit de le faire. Le petit garçon lui avait aussitôt demandé de les prêter un peu, le temps de respirer. Ce fut à cette période là que les filles, voulant imiter leurs aînées, jugèrent tels ou tels garçons dignes de leurs attentions.

Bien évidement, elles choisirent d'emblée Uchiwa Daisuke, plus pour son nom prestigieux que pour son physique commun, et ses résultats scolaires encore plus médiocres. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer le brun, soit dit en passant. Elles choisirent également Dan. Parce qu'un garçon à poursuivre, au final, ce n'était pas marrant. Deux, c'était encore mieux, et trois, il n'y en avait pas.

Nulles d'entre elles ne pouvaient clairement définir les critères d'élections. Seulement, que Dan et Daisuke étaient forts, beaux, gentils, si classes lorsqu'ils lançaient des shuriken (Daisuke manquait souvent sa cible, mais ce n'était bien sûr que par pure modestie), et plus ils avaient un regard d'une profondeur insoutenable, mais pourtant si irrésistibles. En un mot, ils étaient parfaits.

Lorsqu' Orochimaru avait entendus ce genre de propos, émanant d'un groupe de fillette, discutaillant gaiement sur le chemin de l'académie, il avait interrogé Tsunade, qui l'accompagnait, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout.

La réponse lui fit un peu peur. Ayumi, située derrière eux, avait perfidement fait remarquer qu'il était exactement le type de garçons que les filles évitaient à tout prix. A la grande surprise des fillettes, le petit « étranger », avait remercié Ayumi d'essayer de le rassurer.

Cette réflexion avait déclanchée un rire chez Tsunade, et un grognement de la part d'Ayumi, ainsi qu'un murmure. Quelque chose du genre : « Il est trop bête celui la. De toute façon, maman m'a dit qu'il aimait que les petits garçons. »

En tout cas, le fait que les filles regardent leurs soupirants avec des yeux d'oiseaux blessés, le fait qu'elles leurs donnent leurs goûter, ou encore le fait qu'elles les poursuivent avait pour effet immédiat de leur faire un peu peur. Certains en auraient profités pour piquer les goûters, mais se retrouvaient avec une sangsue plus collante que les autres. Ce qui était invivable, surtout Dan, qui était d'un naturel timide, et ayant un mal fou à dire explicitement « non » aux filles.

Ce qui engendrait des courses poursuites à travers les rues du village, et une terreur dès que Dan croisait un élément féminin. Un jour, personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, il avait demandé de l'aide à Orochimaru, pour respirer enfin. Croyant son père sur parole, Orochimaru lui avait dit que les filles n'aimaient pas les garçons portant du rose. Pour une drôle d'histoire d'orientation, ou de préférence. Des histoires pour adultes, avait dit son père.

Le plan ne marcha pas. Dan lui en redemanda un autre, puis, un autre. De fil en aiguille, Orochimaru était devenu le seul conseiller de Dan en matière d'esquives, d'excuses bidons, et de plans foireux pour éviter à tout prix de croiser malencontreusement une fille dans la rue.

Comme Dan lui était indifférent, Orochimaru lui répondait toujours calmement, avec un zeste d'ironie glaciale, mais très loin de l'ironie presque sadique qu'il servait à Jiraiya. Ce que se dernier ne semblait jamais n'avoir remarquer. Semblait.

« Au fait, j'ai appris pour ton père. Je suis désolé »

Silence. Orochimaru se contenta de baisser sa tête, contemplant le vent fouettant le sol brun ocre, les murs beige, jaunes, ou blancs, les toits de briques rouges et d'ardoise noire, de bois foncés de bâtiments anciens et usés, d'architectures erratiques, uniformes. Les lampions se balançaient sous la caresse de la brise chaude, et les magasins étalaient les marchandises multicolores, aux arômes agréables et doux. Ils passèrent devant une boulangerie d'où il émanait un parfum chaude, délicieux, et appétissant. Milles bruits, paroles, murmures résonnaient, dont un « la force éternelle de la jeunesse vaincra, mon cher rival ! », sous un ciel bleu clair. Un ciel d'été.

Son père avait raison, ce village était beau. Surtout lorsque le soleil se levait ou se couchait, ou encore, lorsque la nuit, ils sortaient pour manger tout les deux. Là, on aurait dit que les petites lampes allumées ne voulaient d'une choses : rejoindre les étoiles. À sa décharge, il était très petit, très naïf et surtout stupide. Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, son père avait rit. Oui, il avait beaucoup rit ce soir là.

« Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour remplir sa mission. Il est mort comme un shinobi, il n'y a rien à regretter. »

Silence. Le bruit des passants se faisaient plus grave, plus lourd, plus fort, ils étaient maintenant dans une rue très fréquentés, dans un des quartiers moyens les plus populaires, là où l'on trouvait le plus de magasin. D'ailleurs, c'était ici que travaillait la mère d'Ayumi, entant que propriétaire d'un magasin vestimentaire.

« C'est pour me dire cela que tu me suivais tout à l'heure ? »

Rendus mal à l'aise par l'attitude presque inhumaine de genin, Dan mit un certain temps avant de répondre qu'il avait été convoqué au bureau du troisième Maître Hokage, Sarutobi. La discussion s'arrêta là. Dan ne pus s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son équipier, lequel vouait une peur démesurée envers le futur déserteur.

_« Quand il nous regarde, on croirait qu'il observe chacun de nos gestes, de nos paroles, voire de nos pensées. Il ne laisse rien échapper, même le plus petit détail. On a l'impression d'être une petite sourie, devant un impitoyable chat. Non, vraiment, je pourrais me sentir en sécurité s'il est là. Je mourrais de peur avant dix minutes. » _

C'était ses propres mots.

Dan les avaient jugés, à juste titre, excessifs, mais, il sentait maintenant le doute se faufilait dans son esprit, et la méfiance envahir peu à peu son cœur. Néanmoins, il refusait toujours de considérer Orochimaru comme un monstre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce fut ce dernier qui ouvrit doucement la porte, sachant qu'à cette heure, son maître s'attaquait avec résignation aux dossiers les plus ennuyeux, et les plus rébarbatifs du bazar composant son bureau ovale, au bois clair, tranchant avec le carrelage vert.

Une fois, lors d'une convocation à cette heure ci, Jiraiya était rentré le premier, hurlant d'enthousiasme, réclamant une mission « digne de son potentiel incommensurable ». Sarutobi était resté derrière son bureau, entrain d'écrire consciencieusement sur des feuilles de papiers administratifs. Il n'avait rien dit, restant concentré, presque fermé. Ce qui était étonnant, connaissant la personnalité chaleureuse, souriante et ouverte du shinobi.

Malgré tout, Orochimaru était resté neutre, et avait fait signe à Tsunade de ne pas bouger. Jiraiya avait hurlé de plus en plus for, à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bureau. Il avait était jusqu'à aller crier dans les oreilles de son aîné pour attirer l'attention. S'il aurait attentif, il aurait entendus un grognement agacé et sourd, ne cessant de croître au fur et à mesure.

Hélas, il n'entendit rien, et fait ce qui choqua Orochimaru et Tsunade, pourtant habité à toutes ses bêtises. Prenant son élan, il avait soulevé sa jambe, pour cogner le bureau, qui trembla. Excédé par la stupide insolence du genin, le professeur s'était levé, en l'agrippant au col, le soulevant sans effort du sol.

Sarutobi avait pour principe de ne pas frapper les enfants parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste et trop facile. Les adultes devaient être des modèles, des sortes de héros irréprochables que tous les petits enfants voudraient imiter. Donc, les dits adultes ne devaient pas se conduire comme des brutes à l'égard des petits, il fallait aussi leurs apprendre en douceur, sans aucune violence ni colère, l'amour, et le respect. Il ne fallait pas taper les enfants, il ne fallait absolument pas…

Il n'empêche, cet archétype de bon discours ne fonctionnait pas avec certains types d'enfants, dont l'exemple probant et lambda était Jiraiya. Le shinobi frappa le genin, toujours à dix centimètres du sol. Sans aucune hésitation.

Les deux autres enfants étaient restés sans bouger, lorsque la claque retentit. Aucun ne parurent choqués, même Jiraiya, qui garda un visage étrangement neutre. Sans cris, ni plaintes.

Finalement Sarutobi le lâcha, tout en lui lançant un : « Au lieu de faire des conneries pareilles, tout en vantant un talent inexistant. Tu verrais mieux de prendre exemple sur Orochimaru, lui au moins, est un futur grand shinobi, qui respecte ses aînés, lui travaille dur, tout en ayant des résultats étonnant pour son âge. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de lui. »

A la mention de son rival, Jiraiya tourna la tête vers lui, en lui adressant un étrange regard, mêlée de rancœur, d'envie, de douleur aussi, puis, une rivalité récente, un air de défi. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder. Sans savoir pourquoi, le futur traître se sentit mal à l'aise.

Tsunade, comme indifférente à la lourdeur de la pièce, avait déclaré que de toute façon, jamais, au grand jamais, un raté comme Jiraiya gagnera contre un génie comme Orochimaru. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement.

Jamais Orochimaru n'avait vu autant de haine concentrée dans un seul regard, en tout cas, une haine qui ne lui était pas réservé à lui, l'étranger. D'un geste, Jiraiya s'était dégagé, pour se planter devant Tsunade, tout en lui disant de se taire, qu'elle n'en savait rien de toute façon, et qu'en plus, elle était la fille la plus laide du village, comme à l'ordinaire.

Comme d'habitude, elle lui cria qu'il n'était d'un sale intello pervers, doublé d'un imbécile. Après, l'autre avait démontré l'étendus de ses connaissances en matières d'insultes, et de phrases plus ou moins piquantes, Tsunade avait fait de même.

Le mal aise ayant disparut, et Orochimaru conclu qu'il devait avoir rêver.

Sarutobi avait interrompu la dispute d'un ton sec, constatant à tel point, il avait raison sur le caractère immature et faible de Jiraiya. Il précisa, en voyant le sourire satisfait de Tsunade, que c'était aussi le cas pour la seule fille du groupe, et ordonna aux deux genin de sortir. Il devait discuter avec l'autre. Son regard s'était un peu radouci en regardant sur Jiraiya. Comme s'il regrettait de s'être mis en colère.

Lorsque Orochimaru renferma la porte, son amie ayant déjà pris le chemin de la sortie, il regarda, sans le faire exprès bien entendu, Jiraiya, qui, quand il le remarqua, lui fit un regard noir. Orochimaru ferma la porte et décida d'oublier la scène. Après tout, Jiraiya n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était d'un idiot, vivant sûrement ave sa famille, dans les quartiers moyens, ayant tout ses caprices exécutés, ne manquant de rien, et encore moins d'affection.

Il l'avait vu un jour de fête, dans les bras de sa mère, son père de dos, avec un kimono sombre semblable à ceux que portaient les Hyuga. Il souriait comme ce n'était pas permis, cet imbécile, une sucette dans la bouche. Il souriait, il riait.

Tandis que Kazan n'était pas encore rentré de mission avec Itomaru, que Tsuki était chez elle, à l'occasion du nouvel an, et qu'Akane ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de Tsunade à moins de dix mètre. Tsuki n'était pas encore là, son père ayant l'habitude d'amener des femmes différentes à la maison, avant de, officiellement, rompre brusquement, pour on ne savait quelle cause. En fait, majoritairement, c'était à cause soit de l'enfant, soit des rumeurs sur Kazan, que les femmes quittaient le shinobi. Mais ça, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais dit à son fils, comme pour le préserver. La connerie humaine était déjà assez grande, sans en rajouter une couche.

Dans la nuit, sous les lampions éphémères et les éternelles étoiles, Jiraiya riait, riait, à n'en plus finir. Orochimaru s'était couché tôt, ce soir là. Pour être en forme le lendemain quand son père rentrerait. Surtout pas à cause d'une quelconque jalousie envers le pire cancre du village, le pervers irrécupérable, futur débauché en puissance. Après tout, le petit shinobi n'était pas sentimental. Il était sans sentiment, indifférent à tout, et ne s'intéressant à rien, omis le savoir, et la puissance qu'il procure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure. C'est bien ça, cela dénote du sérieux et du respect, dommage que d'autres ne prennent pas exemple sur vous. »

Commenta avec mauvaise humeur Sarutobi. Habitué à l'homme joyeux et souriant, Dan lança un regard interrogateur à son voisin, qui répondit par un vague haussement d'épaule. C'était normal, Sarutobi faisait les cas ennuyeux, ce qui l'énervait toujours. Néanmoins, il fronça un sourcil, à l'évocation discrète de son camarade, équipier, rival, mais surtout pas ami.

« Maître Hokage. » Saluèrent en s'inclinant Dan et Orochimaru, dans une même formulation sérieuse, impersonnelle et polie.

« Bien, trêve de charmante politesse. Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre échange silencieux, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. J'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission très spéciale. »

Silence. Les deux genin ne dirent rien, mais, à en croire le sourire en coin de Sarutobi, leurs têtes devaient valoir le détour. Surtout celle de Dan, celle d'Orochimaru devant, comme toujours, être déchiffrer. Kami savait que ce gamin était compliqué, toujours dans le subtil, le non dit, les sous entendus. C'était dur d'être le professeur d'un cas pareil, quoique le cancre, ne fût pas mal non plus dans son genre. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, son mal de tête revenait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que, malheureusement ou heureusement, vous n'êtes pas dans la même équipe, j'ai juste… disons, besoins de deux personnes en plus, pour une mission. Or, je n'ai personne, mis à part vous. »

« En quoi cela consistera, Maître Sarutobi ? »

« Une mission d'espionnage, à première vue, mais, cela pourrais peut être tourner à l'assassinat. »

Si les enfants furent surpris de la tournure des événements, ils n'en parurent rien, ce qui plut à leur aîné et suprême supérieur, qui se retient de sourire. Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui, parmi leur génération, ressemblaient le plus à des ninjas. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Quel est le contexte ? » Demanda encore une fois Orochimaru, toujours calme, voire ennuyé.

La discussion nocturne entre lui et son élève revient à l'esprit de l'homme, mais il l'a chassa. Là, il était le Hokage, et non plus, un simple professeur pouvant discuter philosophie avec son élève. Ce qui était dommage, selon lui. Surtout avec un enfant solitaire et tourmenté comme Orochimaru, ou triste et indiscipliné comme Jiraiya. C'était seulement avec Tsunade qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'être Hokage. Absolument pas.

« Vous connaissez le daimyô ? Non ? On peut simplifiez son statut, en disant qu'il ne se charge que de l'économie du pays, les récoltes, l'envoi des missions, etc. C'est lui qui gère ça. Le Hokage se chargeant du côté militaire et guerrier. L'aspect judiciaire étant pris en compte par les deux, enfin, plus ou moins officiellement. C'est compris ? Bien, maintenant, sachez que le daimyô a disons, des vassaux, qui se chargent des régions les plus reculés du pays, souvent celles auquel Konoha et le daimyô ont le moins d'influence. Or, il se trouve que certains de ses vassaux ont des vassaux. Ceux-ci formant un peu le bas de la chaîne hiérarchique. »

Les deux genin écoutaient en silence les explications. Dan avec un peu d'appréhension, à l'idée de peut être, faire son premier meurtre. Il savait que, généralement, le plus tôt était le mieux, mais, il s'imaginait avec un mal l'aise croissant ses mains plongeant dans un corps, le saigner, le faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce que le corps deviennent froid, les yeux vides révulsés, que le cœur s'arrête pour toujours de battre. Jusque parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, et ninjas.

Brusquement, l'enfant eut la nausée, mais, n'affecta aucune émotion. Il était ninja, après tout, c'était son métier, comme celui de ses compagnons.

Orochimaru tant à lui, se concentrait si fortement sur les explications, comparant avec d'autres informations obtenues ci et là, qu'il n'imaginait pas le futur, et si il y penserait plus tard, ce serait sûrement avec un détachement, teinté d'un léger dégoût. Pas plus, pas moins. Il n'était pas sentimental, et ne le serait jamais.

« Il semblerait d'un vassal se plaigne, qu'il mette un peu trop son grain de sel dans nos affaires, comme par exemple, déléguer ses samouraï pour secourir des villages que l'on devait protéger, éliminer des brigand, voire, des ninjas étrangers, sans pour autant qu'ils soient hostiles. Ce genre de chose qu'en temps de paix, on regarderait avec un œil au mieux compréhensible, ou pire, agacé. Or, nous sommes en guerre, et nous avons besoins d'unités, et d'argent. Ce qui est en train de nous passer sous le nez à cause de ces bienfaiteurs aux idées mal placés. »

Sarutobi avait parlé d'une voix sèche, froide, qu'aucun des genin ne connaissaient, trop habitués au caractère souriant, gentil et surtout pacifique du supérieur. Pourtant, ils restaient neutres, après tout, lui aussi était un shinobi, comme eux. On était en temps de guerre, il n'y avait que trop peu de place pour la pitié.

« Donc, notre mission est d'espionner ce gêneur, voir s'il ne reçoit pas des ordres émanant d'une autre personne, et de le tuer, avec ses complices. Sans témoins, et avec discrétion, si possible. »

Résuma Dan d'un ton clair et concis. Le shinobi répondis positivement, tout en ajoutant :

« Officiellement, le Daimyô et moi-même envoyons chacun un ou deux médiateurs, chargés de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Hélas, si mon intuition est la bonne, le seigneur fera tout pour ne pas nous recevoir. Ils pourront même jusqu'à aller épier nos messagers. Donc, nos unités seront bloqués, c'est là que vous deux, vous interviendrez. Vous serez nos yeux, et nos oreilles, et distraitement, vous transmettrez vos rapports, vos impressions, et tout le blabla à vos supérieurs sur place. Ceux-ci vous transmettront les ordres de Konoha, c'est clair ? »

« Parfaitement. » Répondit Dan, son voisin restant silencieux.

« Votre mission débuteras dans quelques jours, n'en parler à personne de votre entourage, et entraîner vous. Je compte sur votre discrétion. »

Orochimaru failli soupirer. Des fois, son professeur était vraiment lourd, presque plus que Jiraiya, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Pourquoi ne pas simplement supprimer le vassal ?

Bienvenus sous les ordres du plus gentil (qui donc a dis indulgent et naïf ?), imprévisible, (qui dit complètement dingue ?), négociateur (qui dit lâche ?), séducteur (qui dit pervers sexuel ?) des Hokage. Il était le meilleur, comment diantre étaient les deux autres ? Une réflexion de Kazan, qu'Orochimaru avait entendue et mémorisée, elle aussi. A croire qu'il ne faisait que ça. Ce qui était presque le cas.

« Excusez moi, Maître, mais, si nous devons jouer les espions, quelles seront nos rôles ? » Demanda le futur fiancé de Tsunade.

« Vous verrez ça en temps et en heure, je vous convoquerais à nouveau, lorsque la mission commenceras. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Les genin se séparèrent sans échanger ni mots, ni regards, concentrés sur leurs propres réflexions. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas amis, juste camarade, alors à quoi bon s'intéresser à l'autre, hors du cadre professionnel et combatif ?

Cela n'avait strictement aucun intérêt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les larges et hautes portes du manoir Hyûga s'ouvrirent avec une lourdeur digne des plus grands drames tragiques, laissant passer une forme de petite stature, qui aussitôt scruta les environs de ses yeux blancs ; comme celui qui entre chez lui, et regarde aux alentour, pour y repérer le parasite qui s'y est infiltrer, malgré lui.

Les portes donnaient sur la cour principale extérieure, elle-même encadrées par un bâtiment en bois à trois étages, formant un grand U, gigantesque, vieux, et sinistre. Un saule pleureur laissait tomber son lourd feuillage, et à sa gauche, était posée une dalle de pierre grisâtre, contrastant avec le bois laqué de la véranda, ou le vert brillant et sec de l'herbe rasée.

Un enfant se tenait assis sur la dalle de pierre, son visage halé était calme, pensif, bien loin de ses habituels sourires, ses cheveux blancs désordonnés cachaient par moment ses yeux noirs brillants et joueurs, ou alors ses marques rouges, héritage d'un passé honteux, pour les autres seulement, et d'un père inconnu, qu'il voulait connaître, pour lui. Le hic, c'était que personne n'en parlait jamais, tout ce qu'il savait, ce que son père avait fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'il devait payer à sa place, point.

On aurait dit un fantôme, avec ses étranges cheveux, et son kimono blanc aux flammes rouges, dont les manches tremblaient, sous la force de la brise. On aurait dit un fantôme, ou alors, un petit enfant solitaire.

C'était lui, le parasite. Elle s'avança, son vêtement noir lui collant la peau, faisant ressortir son teint livide, ses cheveux sombres et gras s'envolant, parfois. Son visage était très maigre, aux traits grossiers et lourds, ses mains par contre, étaient fines et agiles, rendant faciles les mouvements rapides, les signes incantatoires, et les techniques de corps à corps clanique, transmis de génération, en génération.

Asahi se posa devant Jiraiya, qui, quelques minutes après, leva les yeux vers elle, ne cachant pas une certaine fatigue, due à deux heures d'entraînement intensifs, son kimono blanc était sale, déchiré à divers endroit, son petit corps couvert de bleus, et de terre, sûrement les chocs répétés, suivant des assauts prévisibles et facilement contrés.

« Alors, mon cher boulet adoré, tu as bien profité de ton entraînement de rattrapage ? Tu en avais bien besoin, crois moi. »

« Asahi, je ne t'ai rien demander, alors, fous moi la paix. Vas plutôt d'amuser avec monsieur le génie suprême du village, tu sais, celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de suivre du regard, lorsqu'on vas en mission. »

Répondit avec sarcasme Jiraiya, d'une voix haute, mais lasse, ses doigts endoloris se serrant d'un coup. Comme toujours, il suffisait d'une phrase de la fillette, pour qu'il se mette en colère, à croire que l'autre faisait exprès.

« Parce que toi, tu ne regardes jamais ton équipière ? Cette dinde qui se pavane sans cesse : « je suis meilleure que toi, je suis la petite fille du fondateur, et la petite nièce de son frère. Je serais la future plus grande kunoichi du monde, et pas toi. Na !» Elle m'énerve ! Au moins, Orochimaru, lui, ne se vante jamais, il se tait tout le temps, et il est fort lui, au moins, et pas uniquement parce qu'il vient d'un clan. Mais parce qu'il est lui-même, et c'est tout. »

« Toi aussi, tu te vantes. »

Remarqua Jiraiya, à l'une des filles les plus vaniteuses et prometteuses du village de Konoha. Quoique, ce ne fût guère compliqué, lorsqu'on n'était pas timide et Hyûga, d'être fort, il fallait juste être souple et intelligent, c'est tout. Du moins, lorsqu'on était genin.

« Jamais parce que je viens du clan Hyûga. Les imbéciles qui se croient forts à cause de leurs noms, ces imbéciles qui se vantent d'être forts, alors qu'ils sont faibles superficiels et inutiles, ceux là, je ne peux pas les encadrer ! Et c'est pareil du côté de mon oncle, il dit tout le temps que les clan Uchiwa et Senju sont condamnés à cause de leur suffisante vanité. Il dit aussi que, malheureusement, notre clan est entrain de prendre la même voie. »

Sa voix froide et hautaine, s'était soudain faite plus douce, moins hargneuse, plus calme, peut être un peu triste. Jiraiya s'était tue, pendant toute la tirade de son interlocutrice, se sentant un peu comme un complice, quelqu'un à qui l'on confie des choses, ce qui était très rare, et très étrange et effrayant aussi. Jamais personne, surtout une personne noble, ne lui avait jamais parler ainsi, surtout pas Asahi, pourtant, Kami savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« Mais pourquoi je dit ça à un idiot dans ton genre ! Je suis sûre que tu ne comprend même pas la moitié que je te dis, en plus, que fais tu ici ? Mon oncle m'avais dit qu'il ne te supporter que deux heures, et après, tu dégagerais du manoir ! »

Demanda avec une moquerie non feinte Asahi, qui regardait maintenant de haut son camarade. Celui-ci souffla, avant de la fixer avec une lueur de défi, toutes formes de complicités et d'amitiés naissantes envolées.

« Ton cher oncle est partis chercher du thé, abrutie, et je comprends ce que tu dis. Crois moi, chez moi, on ne fais pas que s'envoyer en l'air, on écoute, et on répète, même s'il y a un petit enfant innocent dans la pièce d'à côté, ou pas loin. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Déclara malicieusement l'enfant, avec un grand sourire, qui ne plut pas du tout à la fillette. Celle-ci demanda froidement ce qu'il voulait dire, craignant un peu la réponse du Crétin pervers, comme l'on le nommait communément.

« La malédiction et le destin de ceux qui sont nés chez les Hyûga, et tout ces histoires plus ou moins sordides. »

« Tu n'es pas au courant, sinon, tu ne dirais pas ça avec un sourire. Tu es certes un crétin, mais, au moins toi tu as du cœur. » Dit t elle, en faisant mine d'être triste, et mélancolique.

« C'est un compliment ? »

Requit le futur ninja légendaire, tombant ainsi dans le piége de la petite Hyûga, maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne savait rien, jusque quelques mots, trouvés ici et là, au fil de ses entraînements d'espionnages ratés. Comme tout que cet idiot entreprenait, cet incapable.

« Non, un ninja bon est un ninja idiot et déjà mort. »

Répliqua avec ironie la genin, un sourire amer au visage, mais la lueur hautaine, disparue de ses yeux étrangement blancs, comme dénués d'iris.

« De toute façon, dès qu'on naît, mourra un jour Et puis, je vous pas pourquoi un bon ninja serait un ninja idiot, c'est débile de penser ça, comme si on était des monstres mangeurs de chairs fraîches. C'est à cause de ce genre de raisonnement, que des gens continuent de crever. De toute façon, ma mère dit souvent que la fortune ne vient qu'aux gentils, et que les dieux punissent les méchants, et plus encore les vaniteux. Comme par exemple, les Uchiwa ! »

Sa réflexion dut le faire rire, car il éclata d'un rire gamin, joueur et innocent, tandis que la genin méditait ses paroles. La première phrases l'avait laisser sans voix, trop habituée sans doute à sa débilité, et la seconde partie de la phrase l'avait elle aussi étonnée.

Elle imagina son vis-à-vis comme un monstre. Il ferais un parfait renard, espiègle et farceur, se déguisant en filles nues, terrorisants les passant, jouant avec les samouraï, courant à travers les plaines, les rivières, les montagnes, heureux, moqueur et libre. Cependant, elle ne le voyait pas monstrueux, il serait un esprit farceur, c'était tout.

Puis, il voudrait à peine faire du mal, qu'il trébucherait sûrement, après une longue tirade du style : « Je suis le plus grand démon du monde, le ciel et la terre n'ont pas de limites pour moi, je suis le terrible bakemono connu des immenses plaines du Sud aux invincibles iceberg du Nord, le plus grand coureur voleur menteur et arnaqueur ! Maintenant, donne moi ta vie ou… Hé merde, qui a mis ce vase là ! Merde, on n'est pas dans une porcherie ici ! Oh super des pêches, je peux en manger une ? Chouette. Bon, bonne nuit, j' vais me coucher ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Asahi ria avec l'enfant, de loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour des amis de longues dates.

De ses yeux, une servantes les vit, de la vitre de la fenêtre, elle le répéta à ses amies, qui en discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un Hyûga les entende. Celui ci, se précipita à la fenêtre, mais, il ne vit rien. Serrant les poings, il se promit de coincer celle qui ne faisait pas honneur au clan, et celui qui osait corrompre l'une des potentiels héritiers.

En fait, les deux enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, après avoir partagé, dans la Cour extérieur, assis sur les planches de bois sec, le thé que Hidoto avait préparé. Thé qui arracha presque un cri à Jiraiya, tellement il était chaud et amer. Par politesse, il s'abstient, ce qui n'avait pas échappé pas aux deux Hyûga, qui s'échangèrent un regard.

Asahi, elle aussi, n'appréciait que modérément l'amertume du thé, au contraire de son oncle. Celle ci raconta avec maints détails l'entraînement de son équipe, composé de Inuzuka Toboe, et Aburame Shigen. Lesquels étaient déconcertants, surtout Toboe qui, fidèle à son nom, n'arrêtait pas de crier à tout bout de champ.

« Pire que moi ? » Demanda adroitement Jiraiya, avec un grand sourire, les yeux plissés.

« Mille fois pire. Toi au moins, lorsque veux regarder les filles, tu essayes de ne pas faire de bruit. Sinon, Shigen est quelqu'un de très étrange, il n'enlève jamais ses lunettes, je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Quant je dit à Tsunade qu'il y a pire que moi ! Elle ne veut jamais me croire ! »

« L'intelligence est bien la seule qualité que je lui concède. »

Observa avec neutralité Asahi. Jiraiya parut vexé et offusqué, et répliqua que pire que lui, il y avait Orochimaru, que défendis avec vigueur Asahi, qui ne démentirais jamais sur le fait que le plus grand aspirant, et même ninja tout court était et serait toujours Orochimaru. Que jamais personne, et surtout pas les Uchiwa n'arriverais à sa cheville.

Pour une fois, Jiraiya fut d'accord avec elle, les chevilles des Uchiwa étaient tellement grandes, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre le shinobi, car ils tomberaient toujours à terre. La réflexion fit mourir de rire La Hyûga, ce qui étonna encore plus la servante qui les observait de la fenêtre.

Hidoto tant à lui se tenait à l'écart, ne prenant partit, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, ce qui ne parut déranger personne, ni Jiraiya et plus étonnant encore, ni sa nièce et filleule, qui pourtant, aimait et se satisfaisait de le savoir toujours de son côté.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose, mais, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Lui qui ne souriait jamais.

« Je te le dit et de le répète Asahi, c'est moi qui deviendrais le meilleur ninja du village, pas Orochimaru. Même que, bientôt, eh ben je le battrais en duel »

« C'est ça, on pari.»

« D'accord, mais on pari quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux. »

Silence.

« Si jamais, je gagne un seul combat avec Orochimaru, tu ne m'appellera plus jamais mon ignoble boulet adoré, ou autre variante. »

« Fais attention, un homme ne reviens jamais sur sa parole, mon cher ignoble boulet adoré. »

« D'accord. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo, ma voie entant que super ninja presque invincible ! »

Acheva Jiraiya, debout, les jambes tremblantes encore, mais le regard décidé, et surtout, déterminé. Asahi lui souhaita bonne chance, avec une pointe d'ironie, et précisa qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Hidoto se tue un moment, puis, dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'enfant rentre, car, les autres allaient sûrement revenir de mission à cette heure ci. Il ne précisa pas que Miki allait s'inquiéter, ce qui aurait peut être mis la puce à l'oreille de l'enfant. Celui-ci hocha la tête, les salua, et hurlas que demain, il battrait l'idole d'Asahi.

Celle-ci l'insulta, le traita de crétin, en ajoutant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il se fasse tuer dans très peu de temps, sinon, le village tout entier courrait à sa perte. Elle rentra ensuite dans le manoir, pour y saluer ses parents, proches ou éloignés. Son oncle la rejoignit bientôt, son sourire ayant disparut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Comme à chaque fois que l'entraînement était fini, la mère et la fille sortaient du manoir du clan Senju, qui était un rassemblement de plusieurs bâtiments rassemblés en un, elles allèrent tranquillement retrouver leurs amies. Les journées d'été étaient longues et chaudes, l'humidité imprégnait si facilement leurs vêtements, qu'il était obligatoire d'en changer journellement, et de les laver plus encore.

Ce fut en passant sa main sur son front, qu'Akane songea que le mois août s'annonçait encore pire, plus chaud, plus humide, là, il serait hors de question de sortir tout les jours les kimonos, au risque de les salir. Elle regarda ensuite instinctivement sa fille, marchant à ses côtés, et se permit de sourire.

Elle se souvenait que sa petite fille était née l'un des premiers jours d'août, là où le soleil tapait encore plus fort, la rendant encore plus irritable. Itomaru en avait souffert d'ailleurs, et n'avait presque pas dormi entre les missions, et les caprices insensés de sa femme. Au final, il n'avait pas eu de garçon, mais cela ne les dérangeait aucunement, surtout lorsque rentrant tard, ils surprenaient leur fille à les attendre de pieds fermes dans le couloir, l'air un peu boudeur. Là, même la lassitude et la fatigue ne pouvait les empêcher de prendre leur fille dans les bras, et de la raccompagner au lit, de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin.

Cela ne les empêchaient pas non plus de gronder la nourrice, pour avoir permis que leur fille ne soit pas coucher à l'heure réglementaire, surtout Akane, qui était encore plus stricte sur le règlement et le protocole que le chef du clan Senju lui-même. Ce qui exaspéraient quelques Anciens, vieillards, et même, d'autres chefs de clan, membres éminents du conseil, auquel le dit chef du clan Senju faisait parti lui aussi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un magasin des quartiers moyens. Dans la rue, quelques personnes circulaient tranquillement en cette fin d'après midi. L'air s'était fait plus doux, et les rayons du soleil moins violents.

Les vitrines claires donnaient sur des étalages impressionnants de vêtements de toutes sortes, aux couleurs ternes ou resplendissantes, discrètes ou insolites, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Tsunade regarda avec envie les vitres, surtout les derniers arrivages, venant des régions lointaines du pays, surtout un kimono aux riches couleurs, et aux dessins irréprochables.

Elles entrèrent, saluant poliment, les rares clients, qui en firent de même et surtout la propriétaire du magasin, vêtue comme à son habitude de bleu et de gris, installée confortablement derrière le comptoir en bois laqué.

Celle ci vient les accueillir, avec un grand sourire. Elle était encore plus petite d'Akane, un visage terne et ovale encombré par des mèches brunes volages, et de petites yeux noirs, lui donnant, tout comme à sa fille, un air faussement sage et fragile, tranchant avec sa langue acides, ses yeux scrutateurs et perspicaces, surtout en matière de persiflages. Habile aussi bien dans le commerce que dans les commérages, on ne comptait plus le nombre de ménages secrets dont l'idylle fut dévoilée et brisée grâce à son atroce don, capable de déceler la vérité dans l'apparence grandiloquente des grands, et la fausse humilité des petits.

Elle soudoyait souvent certains pour qu'ils viennent plus souvent à la boutique qu'ils achètent plus d'articles, qu'ils fassent l'éloge de celle-ci, sous peine de voir leurs travers révélés au grand jour, et leurs réputations détruites. Inutile de dire que son commerce était florissant. D'ailleurs, sa fille, Ayumi, vouait une grande admiration à sa manipulatrice de mère aux regards mielleux, à la langue acide et empoisonnée.

A peine les salutations terminées, qu'elle se mit en route, narrant à son amie de longue date les dernières nouvelles. Un tel vu avec une telle, alors qu'il était marié avec une telle, cette une telle vue avec l'équipier de son mari, lequel regardant souvent avec plaisir non feint, la gentille petite jardinière. Rien de bien croustillant n'en somme, selon elle.

Sinon, les rumeurs de rupture de trêve enflaient, et avec cela, l'estime du Hokage récent qui ne cessait de disparaître en lambeau un peu plus. Les gens étaient mécontents, l'autre était trop ci, trop ça, pas assez dur, trop indulgent, trop diplomate, trop confiant en la nature humaine. Etait t il vraiment un ninja ? Murmuraient t on parfois.

D'autres allaient plus loin, signalant qu'il pourrait nourrir un futur déserteur, un petit serpent, une mauvaise graine, ne demandant qu'à les tuer dans leur sommeil. On chuchotait en sa défaveur, réclamant une paix durable, et non un énième discours sur un esprit du feu qui ne rendrait jamais la vie aux morts.

« Qui dit cela ? » Demanda blême Akane, en se gardant de montrait une quelconque inquiétude à sa fille, qui n'écoutait d'une oreille, avec une insouciance courante de la part des jeunes enfants.

« Tout le monde. » Déclara froidement la jeune femme, tandis que la fillette blonde fit de grand signe à son amie, qui sortait de la réserve, avant de la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas trop compris la situation, et puis, elle s'en moquait. Des mois plus tard, elle se traiterait d'idiote. Pour l'instant, elle et son amie quittèrent en riant le magasin, allant aux jardins, rejoindre leurs amies.

Des pellicules de poussières s'envolèrent témoins de l'aide que procurait Ayumi à sa mère, l'aidant à ranger, trier, ordonner, dans la réserve vielle, très vielle, tout autant que le magasin familial. Elles ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin préférant de loin s'amuser, courir, grimper sur un tonneau, et courir encore, mais sur les toits, là où le vent giflait leurs visages juvéniles, où elles pouvaient contempler à loisir ce village qui les avait vu grandir.

Armés de ballons remplis d'eau, qu'elles cachaient dans une sacoche, elles envoyaient des ballons sur la tête de quelques passants, ceux ci surpris ou mécontents levaient la face brusquement, et ne voyais que des ombres disparaître, en riant. Les échos de leurs rires se répandirent partout, jusqu'à s'envoler vers les nuages, qui lentement s'amassaient. Un orage semblait se préparer, sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il n'y eut qu'une amie qui les attendit ce jour là. Une fillette un peu plus âgée que Tsunade, vêtue d'une chemise parme, tranchant avec son pantalon d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux courts et blonds, retenus par une attache noir sur la nuque, ses yeux bleus sans iris dévoilaient son impatience et sa joie. Yamanaka Inohime, l'une des cinq filles à être genin, les autres étant : Tsunade, Ayumi, Asahi, et, par on ne su jamais quel miracle, Keito.

Leurs autres amies durent attendre l'an prochain, ce qui les peina beaucoup, et creusa, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, un grand fossé. Plus tard, l'envie et la jalousie se changeraient de les éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. Pour l'heure, elles regrettèrent l'absence de leurs amies, s'asseyent par terre, et, s'échangèrent les nouvelles du jour, avant d'aborder un sujet important, celui qui les tenaient à cœur, les équipes, et surtout, les équipiers.

Ce fut à Inohime de commencer, elle était l'équipière de Nara Shikako, et Akimichi Chomikô, comme leurs parents furent équipiers, elle se lamenta que ses équipiers n'étaient guère intéressants, l'un ne cessait de manger des onigiri, et se vexer lorsqu'on le surnommait gros porc. Il était d'une naïveté navrante, maladroit comme il n'était pas permis, et se permettant de se prendre pour un vrai shinobi. Quelle blague. L'autre quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, de regarder les nuages, ou de jouer au go et au shogi avec le gros, pour couronner le tout, il était sujet à des crises d'asthmes. Elle était vraiment malchanceuse.

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête, puis Ayumi prit la parole, disant combien Dan était gentil, calme, silencieux. Trop. Il parlait très peu, en dehors de l'essentiel, très timide, et même lorsqu'elle lui demandait - sautait dessus- pour l'inviter à déjeuner il ne faisait que rougir, puis invitait aussitôt Akita.

Ce dernier était très peureux, semblant avoir quelques phobies qu'il essayait sans cesse de cacher en vain. Il avait aussi une drôle de façon d'agir, ne supportant pas qu'il y ait la moindre pellicule de poussière sur ses vêtements, et il n'était pas rare qu'il essuie machinalement la table du restaurant où il mangeait, sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait d'une seule et unique tache. Ensuite, lorsque ses équipiers et son professeur le regardaient sans comprendre, il s'arrêtait, tel un pantin désarticulé, et baissais ensuite la tête de honte.

Sa mère lui avait, parler de trouble du comportement, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ayumi se contenta de dire qu'il était complètement à l'ouest, qu'il lui manquait sûrement une case ou deux. Ses deux amies acquiescèrent en silence, connaissant aussi le comportement bizarre et incompréhensible du garçon aux traits durs, au regard solitaire calme voire un peu triste.

Ayumi estimait qu'elle et Dan n'avait pas de chance d'avoir un tel boulet, et, pensait que c'était bien entendus par pitié que Dan invitait l'autre à manger. D'ailleurs l'autre essayait de ne pas trop les déranger pendant les missions, voire de les aider, mais, il était clair qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Tsunade témoigna qu'elle la comprenait, ayant elle-même un boulet dans son équipe, sauf que lui, et ben, il l'ouvrait tout le temps, il était casse pied, énervant, agaçant, et « il serait ci, et il était ça ». Il était capable de faire tout un discours sur son talent, mais, il n'était même pas fichu de faire quelque chose convenablement. Il était pervers en plus, il ne faisait que chercher des crosses à Orochimaru, était trop mal éduqué, ce bon à rien.

Inohime déclara que c'était normal, étant donné que son père était un sale déserteur, et sa mère n'était qu'une de ces femmes louches, qui ne consacrait guère de temps à son fils. Il était seul quasiment tout le temps, voila pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ce sale bâtard, ce parasite. En plus, il était complètement bête, encore plus que Chomikô, Toboe et Akita réuni, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. « Un bâtard restera toujours un bâtard. C'était comme cela, et pas autrement », approuva joyeusement Ayumi, d'une voix acide. Tsunade ria, avant d'entendre d'autres paroles, d'autres refrains.

Un bâtard restera toujours un bâtard. Un étranger restera toujours un étranger. C'était comme ça, point barre. Il était des choses immuables. On naît à Konoha, ou on ne naît pas à Konoha.

« Tsunade, ça va ? » Demanda soudain Ayumi.

_« Ce n'est qu'un pervers, un idiot, un incapable, il ne sera d'aucune aide à personne. » « Je me demandes comme il a pus devenir étudiant, et toi ? » « Il ne sert à rien, en plus, il pue. Tu savais qu'il n'avait pas de père ? En plus, je ne te parle pas de la mère. »_

_« Enfin quoi, c'est vrai, qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un futur déserteur ? « Comment peut t il être autorisé à vivre à Konoha, lui qui n'est pas d'ici ? » « Ce n'est qu'un étranger, et il le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce qui me réconforte un peu. je ne supporte même pas de le savoir près de moi. »_

Arrête !

« Tsunade ! »

_« Ne t'approche pas de lui, il pourrais de faire du mal. C'est un garçon des quartiers pauvres, il ne mérite même pas que des gens comme nous s'intéresse à lui. Allez viens ma fille. »_

_« Laisse le, ne t'approche pas de lui, il pourrais te jeter un sort. On ne sait pas d'où il vient, et avec des yeux pareils, il n'est sûrement pas du pays. Regarde comme il est étrange, ma cousine. »_

N'importe quoi !

« Je… »

_« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, ce gamin finira mal. » _

_«Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, tout cela finira mal. »_

C'est faux !

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Rassura en souriant Tsunade, tout en trouvant quelques anecdotes démontrant l'étendus de la bêtise de Jiraiya, gardant au fond d'elle ce mal aise grandissant, et l'image de deux garçons, opposées en tout points, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement.

Les mêmes regards haineux, injustes, et froids les accompagnants le longs des rues, des murmures désapprobateurs, des menaces voilées, et des mots durs, adressées à eux, qui n'avaient même pas fini de grandir. Eux, qui commençaient à peine à vivre.

Une boule grandissait lentement dans la gorge de Tsunade, mas, elle fit comme si rien n'était. A l'époque, elle se gardait bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait, comme le dirais Jiraiya plus tard, dans un bar, accompagnés d'un certain petit blond, aux yeux bleus aussi brillants que ceux du petit shinobi autrefois.

Celui qui, le premier jour, lors de la présentation des équipes avait juré qu'il serait un jour le plus fort des ninja, pour qu'enfin, on reconnaisse sa valeur. Son sombre futur ami à ses côtés n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'un sourire narquois. Et elle, n'avais cesser de le rabaisser, au fil des jours. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait jamais, et s'entraînait toujours, pour les rattraper. En vain.

Tandis qu'elles se moquaient de lui, riant de lui, Tsunade se promit d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui. Un peu. Après tout, il était toujours crétin, pervers, intello, puant, vaniteux, et faible à ses yeux.

« Sinon, vous vous souvenez avec qui sont les autres filles ? » Demanda Inohime, qui parfois, avait des problèmes pour mémoriser certaines informations. Elle n'était pas bête, seulement, un peu distraite, ce que lui reprochais souvent ses professeurs, à l'académie, et même ses parents, ce qui la complexait un peu, même si elle n'en faisait rien.

Silence. Ayumi sortit de l'une de ses poches un calepin orange clair, le feuilleta rapidement, comme si la question était urgentissime. Tsunade fut surprise, puis, faillit éclater de rire. Dire qu'elle s'était dite qu'Orochimaru était bizarre à noter tous les renseignements sur leurs camarades, alors qu'Ayumi faisait exactement la même chose. Elle songea qu'elle devait le rapporter au garçon, avant de se raisonner. D'une part, Orochimaru avait autant de mal à supporter Ayumi que l'inverse, d'autres parts, il n'aimait pas faire comme d'autres personnes, surtout, s'il n'aimait pas les dits autres. Il le prendrait mal.

Bien sûr, il ne dira rien, comme d'habitude, ne lui ferras pas la tête, ni rien. Il n'empêche, Tsunade n'aimait pas que son ami soit mal à l'aise, elle avait horreur de ça.

« Alors, Asahi, la pire des vaniteuses de tout le village,est avec Inuzuka Toboe, alias sieur « j'hurle dans mon sommeil en plein cours » ayant pour compagnon canin Nezumi, le chien à cause duquel le vaccin est obligatoire, ainsi que la muselière. Pour compléter le tableau, ils sont avec Aburame Shigen, alias, monsieur « je suis encapuchonné dans un manteau durant le restant de mes jour et j'aime ça ». Tant pis pour elle, cela lui apprendras à dire des conneries, comme quoi, c'est elle la meilleur. »

Ces deux noms lui évoqua deux garçons totalement opposés : l'un bruyant et stupide, portant toujours, hivers comme été la même tenu brun noir, un tatouages rouges sur chaque joues brunes, formant deux crocs, héritage de son clan étrange, et sauvage. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et vifs, un tempérament équivalant presque celui de Jiraiya, et surtout, un chien.

Enfin, c'était plutôt un chiot en fait, d'un pelage gris et doux, comme celui d'une souris. Le pelage ne fait pas l'animal. Il était encore pire que son maître, qui ne cherchait pas souvent la bagarre, au moins. Toujours à gronder, prêt à mordre quiconque s'approchait trop de son maître, assez pour le toucher. Une fois, une fillette s'était cognée contre lui, le chiot était sortit de la chemise de l'Inuzuka, et s'était précipité sur la pauvre fille. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle passe un long séjour à l'hôpital, voire pire.

A partir de ce jour, la plupart des enfants évitaient l'Inuzuka. Ce fut aussi à partir de ce jour qu'il devient aussi bruyant que bagarreur. Surtout avec Jiraiya, qui lui cassa accidentellement le nez, un jour, dans la salle, avant que le professeur n'arrive. Ils furent collés deux mois, chargés de nettoyer toutes les salles de classes pendant la récréation. Les Inuzuka étaient et seront toujours solidaires. Deux jours plus tard, le gamin fut envoyé à l'hôpital, pour cause de morsures et de griffures dont l'origine ne fut pas établie. Pas officiellement, en tout cas. Il eut mal pendant une semaine, et sa mère se rongea d'inquiétude, à quel point qu'elle n'en dormit plus la nuit. Une certaine personne interdit aux Inuzuka de recommencer, sous peine de représailles. Depuis lors, les Inuzuka avaient, plus que les autres, tendance à menacer l'enfant, l'insulter, ou lui aboyer dessus, avec l'aide bien entendu, de leurs compagnons canins.

Jiraiya les détestait tous.

L'autre était un garçon discret, très discret, tellement discret que tous, y compris la majorité des enseignants, auraient pu oublier son existence, s'il n'avait pas sa tenue singulière pour le démarquer, ainsi que sa façon de parler, trop froide et maîtrisé pour un garçon de cet âge. Il était parmi les premiers élèves de la classe, bien qu'il ne participait jamais à l'oral, et semblait ne pas avoir d'ami, et ne pas en rechercher. Toujours seul, à se promener le long des parcs, ou à s'entraîner. De grosses lunettes cachaient la totalité de son front, et l'Aburame portait en permanence des mitaines, qui dépassaient rarement des longues manches grises de son habit.

Un jour, des gamins l'avaient brutalisés, un de ces accidents qui arrive souvent, des enfants qui voudraient jouer à être le plus grand, le plus fort. Ils s'attaquent au plus faible, au plus démunie, et se croient grandis. Il n'avait pas répondus, n'avais même pas esquissé un geste pour se défendre. Il s'était juste avancé. L'un des enfants leva le poing sur lui, et ils apparurent. Des insectes, sur son visage, le piquant, suçant, selon ses dires son sang. Alors, les gamins s'étaient enfuis, apeurés. L'Aburame reçut des réprimantes, ainsi que les deux autres enfants.

Personne ne chercha à le fréquenter depuis, n'oubliant pas les insectes, et, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Ne sembla pas.

En vérité, parfois, il se sentait un peu lourd, mais se concentrait d'avantage encore sur son entraînement, ne se lamentant pas, et ne cédant pas aux effusions de sentiments. Il était très discret, pudique, asocial et étrange.

« La pauvre quant même, elle ne méritait pas ça tant même. » Susurra Inohime, d'un air faussement triste, et compatissant. Elle n'aimait pas la Hyûga, tout comme ses deux amies, qui hochèrent la tête avec le même air de fausse commisération.

« Ensuite, le meilleur pour la fin, Keito est dans l'équipe de Kuro Hanzô, et de Uchiwa Daisuke. Hé, ce n'est pas juste ! Daisuke ne mérite pas des boulets pareils ! Les gars qui répartissent les équipes sont dingues, ou quoi ? » Commenta t elle. Les gamines hochèrent plusieurs fois la tête.

Kuro Hanzô était l'un des rares élèves admis en retard, avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru, il venait des petites villes aux alentours de Konoha, sa famille s'était installé au village, suite à la ruine de son père, et de la rupture de ses parents. Désormais, il habitait avec sa mère, chez son oncle maternel, commerçant, dans les quartiers populaires. Le teint basané, il était d'une petite stature, et ses traits durs et grossiers, ainsi que son langage vulgaire témoignait d'une origine paysanne. Il était très calme, peu festif, ayant un humour plus rustique que fin, mais n'ayant aucune lacune en matière de savoir vivre.

Néanmoins, il était très timide, maladroit, et voulant bien faire, il échouait à chaque fois, ce qui le faisait passer pour un poids. Il fut recalé une fois, ce faisant, il avait un an de plus que les autres. Ceci le plaçait dans une situation délicate.

Ne pouvant compter sur ses dédaigneux anciens camarades, qui souvent, faisait mention de son échec cuisant, alors que tous, avaient reçut ce foutu bandeau, il avait malheureusement trop de fierté pour se mêler aux plus petits, ou alors, c'était sa mère, qui en avait trop.

Elle qui voulait tellement qu'il soit comme son grand père, mort en héros dans une bataille titanesque, alors qu'il était aussi petit, trapu et grossier de son père. Ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer, ayant aux lèvres un sourie de dédain pour celui qui lui « avait fais perdre son temps », comme elle le disait si bien.

Daisuke lui était silencieux, en fait, si les fillettes réfléchissaient un peu, elles réaliseraient qu'elles ne savaient guère de chose sur lui. Il était l'un des petits derniers d'un clan prestigieux, donc de ce fait, exposé à de grandes tensions et frustrations, entant en plus, le cadet d'une famille de trois enfants.

Son frère et sa sœur aînés semblaient avoir et mieux réussir que lui, ce qui le rendait qu'autant plus nerveux que son père ne semblait pas encore s'être aperçue de son existence. Celui-ci occupait une fonction importante, au sein de la police de Konoha, un lieu administratif récemment construit, pour des raisons bien moins innocentes que l'on le croyait.

Certains Uchiwa commençaient à murmurer des choses, refusant de s'installer au quartier résidentiel, préfèrent habiter dans les quartier nobles, voire, les quartiers moyens. Daisuke n'en comprenait pas les raisons, des histoires d'adultes encore, et habitait dans le quartier résidentiel. Dans celui-ci, il était extrêmement joyeux, joueur, taquin, s'amusant à ennuyer ses cousins, et s'entraînait avec beaucoup d'acharnement, au grand dam de sa mère, qui s'inquiétait du fait qu'il fasse autant d'effort à son si jeune âge.

A se genre de préoccupation, son père répondait aussitôt qu'il n'admettrait pas que l'un de ses enfants se fasse dépasser par ce soi disant génie, venu d'où ne savait où. Il ajoutait aussi qu'à « leurs si jeunes âges », son frère et sa sœur étaient déjà d'excellents shinobi, alors que lui était toujours un ninja de rang inférieur, un moins que rien en somme. Un raté dans un clan de génie.

Cela acheva de le rendre complètement complexé, il devient alors à l'extérieur du quartier, exactement ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Il exécra aussi farouchement Orochimaru, sans le connaître, et en voulu à son frère et à sa sœur de lui voler l'estime de leur père.

Cela bien sûr, les petites filles n'étaient pas au courant, préférant encore fantasmer sur le mythique et stéréotype Uchiwa aussi sombre, glacial et froid, que cool, fort, et classe. En vérité, le garçon était lâche, imbus de sa personne, souffrant de milles et un complexes, et à presque huit ans, ne voulait toujours pas jeter ses deux seules peluches : un renard et un serpent, qu'il conservait précieusement dans son placard, histoire que son frère et sa sœur ne se moquent pas de lui. La vérité était beaucoup moins grandiose que l'illusion.

Lors de la punition de Jiraiya, sa première, là où le futur ermite avait dû nettoyer le quartier des Uchiwa, il avait d'ailleurs parler une seule fois au genin, avant de l'évier par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, histoire de ne pas griller sa couverture. En privé, son frère et sa sœur le mésestimaient, le traitant volontiers d'hypocrite, et de fayot. Son père le considérait toujours comme un poids, et le fait qu'il n'assume pas sa personnalité le laissait de marbre. Seule sa mère ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ça personne d'autre que la famille le savait.

« Je voudrais tant être avec Daisuke ! » S'exclama Inohime, avec un timbre langoureux et désespéré, tel une amoureuse éconduite.

Après cette déclaration d'amourette langoureuse, elles parlèrent d'autres sujets. Cela continua longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Inohime partie, et que, accompagnées de leurs mères respectives, Tsunade et Ayumi regagnèrent leurs chez soi, tout en se souriant, et en se saluant. Tandis que leurs mères se disaient au revoir du regard, et que, dans les rues, des langues empoissonnées s'agitaient. Souhaitant un Hokage digne de ce nom, souhaitant que la guerre s'arrêta enfin, que la mort finisse sa ronde macabre, avec les êtres chers, avec les autres. Ils voulaient juste ça, juste ça.

Et non, un discours sur l'esprit du feu déclamer à haute voix par un foutu fanatique pervers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un papillon volait dans le ciel ni complètement gris, ni complètement bleu, ses ailes minuscules et multicolores ressemblaient à ses ravissants et somptueux vêtements que portaient les femmes de la Cour Impériale. Il se posa sur le parquet ciré et laqué, sur lequel, un garçon dessinait. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, gracieux, aucun n'étaient inutiles, le support en papier sur ses genoux, un fusain à la main, et les yeux jaunes concentrés vers les cerisiers du jardin privé des Koichi, la branche la plus prestigieuse du clan Senju ; autrefois, « l'arbre » comptait une vingtaines de branches. En bons jardiniers, la guerre, les complots, la maladie, et la peine eurent tôt fait que raccourcir l'arbre familial à quatre branches. Comme les quatre cerisiers du jardin, veillant sur la tombe commémorative du clan fondateur de Konoha. Le papillon s'envola, tel un messager ayant transmis son message, et une douce brise souffla soudain sur le jardin, faisant voltiger sur la terre, l'herbe et le bois, comme des flocons de neiges, les pétales roses et blancs.

La porte coulissante glissa, aussi doucement que de l'eau douce, et Tsunade s'approcha de son ami, celui-ci toujours penché sur sa feuille. Elle se pencha, et vit un seul cerisier, au fond, et, au premier plan, deux oiseux, l'un s'apprêtant à voler, l'autre, le regardant, toujours au sol, un troisième les regardait de loin, comme s'il était trop faible, ou trop idiot pour voler et les rejoindre. Le petit bout de charbon glissait sur le blanc, sa ligne noire esquissant vaguement des nuages, prés de l'arbre, comme une couronne.

« C'est très beau ! » S'écria trop fortement Tsunade.

Le fusain s'arrêta, marquant un gros point sombre sur le ciel blanc, marquant le dessin, le ratant presque. La fillette embarrassée demanda plusieurs fois pardon, disant qu'elle était désolée, que c'était trop dommage, qu'elle s'excusant sincèrement, qu'elle lui offrirait quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. L'enfant resta silencieux, regarda un instant Tsunade, puis son dessin, marqué, puis, traça un partir du point, un cercle parfait, et des symboles dans celui-ci. Deux demis cercles en haut, un grand en bas, les traits allant vers le haut du dessin. Un visage souriant.

Il avait dessiné un visage souriant, lui, l'enfant brun au kimono blanc, qui souriait rarement, celui qui ne riait, ni pleurait jamais. Tsunade regarda, et ensuite ria, disant qu'elle n'avais jamais vu un nuage aussi beau. L'enfant tendit son dessin à Tsunade, qui la prit, en souriant.

« J'aimes beaucoup. Tu aurais vraiment dû devenir un artiste. »

« Il n'est pas si beau que ça, je me suis juste souvenu d'une œuvre du grand maître Hasegawa. »

« Le rival de maître Kanô Eitoku ? »

« Exactement. » Fit Orochimaru avec un minuscule petit sourire, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à de rares personnes. « On a beau les considérer comme des rivaux, ils restent mes peintres préférés. » Dit t il calmement, d'un ton qu'on aurait crut froid.

« En tout cas, tu dessines bien, insista Tsunade, tu devrai peut être devenir un artiste, je suis sûre que tu deviendrais célèbre ! ».

« Peut être. Cependant, on ne peut protéger personne, seulement avec un pinceau trempé d'encre, ou avec un morceau de charbon. Il faut de l'acier, des poings, et des techniques, pour à la fois tuer et protéger. »

Il détourna son regard, fixant l'horizon d'un bleu gris, rangeant son fusain aussi noir que de la cendre dans une petite boite, remplis de noir, de charbon, de cendre. Cendre rouge et noire d'un sourire qui ne reviendrait jamais, de promesses envolés, et d'un père perdu.

« Idiot. »

Fit Tsunade, après un moment de silence, en lui donnant une pichenette.

« Bien sûr que personne ne peut protéger quelqu'un en dessinant. Pourtant rien ne t'empêche de faire les deux en même temps. Moi, je trouve que tu es le garçon le plus gentil et le plus mignon de tout le village. »

« Tu veux sûrement dire monstre, princesse. » Remarque le genin, avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Bah non. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es mon ami, et si jamais tu es un monstre, alors moi aussi j'en suis un. » Rétorqua énergiquement la gamine. Un silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, avec un ton faussement interrogatif :

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, dis Orochimaru ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondis lentement le petit shinobi, en tournant sa tête vers son amie. Celle qui souriait, et riait souvent, très souvent, celle qui pleurait aussi, comme tout les enfants. Celle qui, petite l'accueillit dès la première fois, qui lui montra les oiseaux blancs s'envolant de la forêt, le village. La petite princesse de Konoha au sourire joyeux, et chaleureux. Un sourire que jamais Orochimaru ne voulais voir disparaître.

Lui méritait le terme monstre. Pas elle. Il n'était pas sentimental pour un sou, alors, cela ne lui faisait rien de se faire traiter de monstre.

« Alors, arrête de dire ça, d'accord ? Arrêter de penser aussi à ce qui te rend triste, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire, mais, arrête d'être aussi triste et seul, tout le temps, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit toujours avec un ton calme, presque ennuyé Orochimaru

« Sinon, qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien de spécial j'ai…. »

_« N'en parler à personne de votre entourage. »_

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Ha, j'ai compris, quelqu'un t'as encore embêté ! » Fit Tsunade, la voix tremblante de colère, d'agacement, et surtout d'inquiétude.

_« A personne. » _

« Non voyons… »

_« Personne. » _

« Tu ne me ment pas, hein ? »

« Non. Je me suis juste entraîné, je suis rentré, et après, j'ai dessiné. » Dit froidement le shinobi. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge, et évita le regard brun de Tsunade. Il détestait mentir, et ça, même une cinquantaine d'années plus tard, cela n'auras jamais changer. Surtout, s'il parlait à Tsunade. Celle-ci sourit, et affirma :

« Tant mieux. Tu sais, je suis contente d'être dans la même équipe de toi. Vraiment, cela me fait très plaisir. » Ses joues était devenus rouges. Orochimaru lui sourie lentement, encore une fois. Il se souvient des jeux, des rires d'autrefois, d'une rencontre, et d'un autre sourire, encore plus naïf que celui de son père, et tout aussi chaleureux. La sensation de lourdeur disparue, comme emportée par le vent. Un oiseau blanc s'envola, deux, puis, trois.

« Moi aussi, je suis content d'être dans la même équipe de toi. »

« Dommage qu'il y est un crétin comme Jiraiya ! »

Il repensa au crétin, au combat, et un sourire idiot, des gestes ridicules, mais si drôles, un rêve impossible, et un rire agaçant, clair, pur, joyeux, sans nulle traces de peines ou de blessures.

« Exactement. » Acheva froidement le shinobi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enfin fini ! C'est quoi ce monstre de chapitre que voila !

D'abord, désolé du retard, vraiment, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement (comprenez : terminale, panne d'ordinateur, et autres obstacles ). J'ai due couper le chapitre, qui faisait dans les quarantaines de pages, par là. Bon, maintenant j'explique quelques trucs :

_Les personnages inventés (ou OC si vous préférez)_ : oui, il y en a beaucoup de l'âge de nos petits shinobi préférés, je dois le reconnaître. Néanmoins, réfléchissez, Tsunade est une héritière d'un clan prestigieux (cf. manga), donc, elle doit forcement connaître du monde, avec tout les clans qu'il y a à Konoha, sans parler des enfants de civils voulant devenir ninja ! Maintenant Jiraiya, c'est un bout en train (tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un) souhaitant attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout l'attention féminine ;). Orochimaru est un génie, donc, il se fait remarquer, contre son plein grès (« C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont faibles. » En gros, c'est ça )

Dans ce cas, vous croyez réellement qu'ils ne fréquentent personne (Bon, Orochimaru voudrait peut être fréquenter moins de monde ) qu'ils ne connaissent personne ? En plus, Konoha est en guerre, le village à besoin de mains œuvre, d'une jeune génération prête à se faire tuer… pardon, prête à se battre contre des adultes sans pitié avec comme seule consolation en cas de décès, son nom sur une pierraille.

Moi, pessimiste ? Non. Réaliste.

D'où la multitude de personnages inventés, avec son lot de clin d'œil pas possible. Bon, peut être ai-je exagéré avec Daisuke et son renardeau.

(Mais qui sait, peut être que Sasuke avait aussi des peluches toutes rousses, avec de grands yeux ? Bleus ou verts de préférence les yeux. Bon, je me tais.)

La question était, comment faire pour les présenter ? Je voulais le faire dans un chapitre plein d'action, de combat, mais, un ami m'a fait remarquer, qu'il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Alors, j'ai séparé le chapitre, ait ajouter des éléments, en ait supprimer d'autres. Voila comment j'ai été amené à faire ce long descriptif des personnages, enfin de certains.

Parce que oui, ils apparaîtront souvent. Ce ne sera pas l'apparition grandiloquente, comme dans certaines histoires, où le personnage inventé sait tout, pare tout, maîtrise son byagukan/sharingan/pouvoirs en deux coups de cueillere à pot, gagne la bataille, sauve le gentil, quand ce n'est pad le monde et se met avec le personnage préféré de l'auteur, majoritairement soit Sasuke, soit Neji, ou Naruto, voire Itachi, car Itachi est un « bishonen ».

Le principe de superman/super girl ne m'intéressant pas du tout, je voulais leurs créer une personnalité, des faiblesses, des envies, des peurs, des forces, des sentiments, et surtout, je voulais qu'au début de l'histoire, ils soient faibles. Après tout, il est plus intéressant de suivre l'évolution des personnages médiocres, que de super génies incroyablement forts depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de ramper et de baver sur le plancher de la cuisine

_Dan_ : Nommé aussi « potiche masculine inconnu mort au combat, à cause d'un bijoux, et qui, lorsqu'il est vivant, à le mental d'un mollusque. ». Comprenez, lorsque je met en scène des personnages du manga, j'ai trois référence : le manga lui-même, mon opinion, l'opinion des autres, via les fics. Or, Dan n'apparaît que dans quelques pages, alors, que, Tsunade semble le connaître très bien. Elle le tutoie, oui je sais, ce n'est rien, mais, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas un étranger ou une connaissance de quelques jours.

Ensuite dans les fanfictions, déjà, imaginez le nombre d'histoire traitant des ninjas légendaires, ou de leurs souvenirs. Pas beaucoup, en français du moins. Et dans les rares que j'ai trouvées, un seul et même stéréotype : Dan mollusque humanoïde, mou, gentil, faible, calme, inoffensif, et inutile. En sachant qu'il était de un, un ninja, deux un jônin, trois, voulait devenir Hokage, chef d'un village de ninja. Ouais, inutile, inoffensif, et faible, on passera.

Donc, je voulais en faire un personnage, à la fois conforme au manga, et un peu plus étoffé, enfin, j'espère

_Problème d'âge_ : Là, je l'avoue, j'ai dû faire quelques modifications pour que l'histoire reste plausible, Orochimaru, Jiraiya et Tsunade étant devenu genin à six ans, et Dan à dix. Sinon, à part ça, je respecte les écarts d'âge entre les personnages. Veillez toutefois me pardonnez cette erreur, merci.

Sinon je fais en sortes de respectez le caractère des personnages du mieux que je peux, (tout en sachant qu'on devient psychopathe, on ne le naît pas, n'est pas Orochimaru (Ishida) ?)

Je souhaite que ce chapitre vous ait plus. Si c'est le cas, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez moi mon avis pour la suite, s'il vous plait


	5. 04 : Où tombent les étoiles

**Présentation**: Histoire pré-Naruto.

**Genre** : Général

**Rating**: T

**Source** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Au risque de me répéter : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je les utilise le temps d'une histoire, c'est tout, d'ailleurs, c'est déjà bien, et ce serait encore mieux si des gens prennent plaisir à lire cette histoire, qui ne révolutionne rien, qui n'as pas le mérite d'être l'une des meilleurs, loin de là ^^

**Couple** : Surprise

**Warning** : Psychologie des personnages, tentative d'assassinat, gros mots, et sous entendus douteux. C'est tout, mais c'est pas mal, non ? ^^

Alors, j'ai séparé en deux ce chapitre, pourquoi donc ?

Parce qu'un chapitre de vingt quatre pages c'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Et je me refusais à couper l'autre paragraphe. Il y a donc deux chapitres, en même temps. Le premier est plutôt doux, l'autre est plus sombre.

**Note** : Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages. Je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais aux vues de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Comme d'habitude, les points de vue, cela gâche le suspense, mais comme ça, personne n'est perdus, enfin j'espère : Jiraiya et Tsunade/Orochimaru

Merci à **Maeve** **Fantaisie** et **Roku** **Den** pour leurs commentaires, merci beaucoup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les balles virevoltaient, ses mains bougeaient de plus en plus vite, et ses yeux noirs étaient concentrés sur la tache à accomplir, dénués de toute bonne humeur. Trois petites boules multicolores de joueurs, bourrées de grains de riz, lisses, fermes, formant un cercle presque parfait, parfois hésitant. Jiraiya avala sa salive, en rattrapant de justesse une balle, toujours la même.

A environ cinquante centimètres devant lui, sa mère finissait de se maquiller, tout en regardant le reflet de son fils, grâce au miroir de la petite table de maquillage, qui était proche du takamura et de son futon. Le jeune shinobi avait l'habitude de l'aider à se préparer depuis qu'il était en mesure de le faire. C'était un des rares moments où ils étaient tous les deux, et Miki en profitait pour parfaire la culture de son fils, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui déplaire.

Une balle ne fut pas rattrapée à temps, et roula sur le sol, jusqu'à atteindre l'armoire, où des kimono aux couleurs vives y étaient suspendus. Une autre s'échappa, n'en laissant que trois à tournoyer dans l'atmosphère confinée de la chambre. Par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, on ne pouvait savoir si le soleil se coucher, ou se lever, tant la différence entre l'aube et le crépuscule semblait mince dans ce quartier aussi animé le jour que la nuit. Surtout la nuit.

« Qu'attends-tu pour les ramasser, Jiraiya ? »

Celui-ci soupira, et laissa tomber les balles dans un geste évident de fatigue et de lassitude. Miki ne se mit pas en colère, elle attendit les réclamations de son fils, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'élever.

« J'en ai marre de faire le bouffon, maman, je ne pourrais pas plutôt passer à des choses plus intéressantes. Je suis un ninja, je dois m'entraîner, si je veux un jour pouvoir étaler d'une seule main Orochimaru-je-suis-parfait, et cet autre frimeur de Daisuke ! »

Il avait parlé de cette voix boudeuse, enfantine et obstinée, que sa mère lui connaissait bien. Il utilisait souvent ce ton lorsqu'il évoquait son coéquipier. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas « copié » l'apparence de son père, pour ne garder que la personnalité de sa mère, et ses yeux noirs. Cela lui faisait parfois un peu peur.

Le futur shinobi légendaire remit en place les longues manches de son kimono noir qu'il relevait toujours pour s'entraîner à jongler. Il s'interrogeait avec une légère appréhension à propos de ce que sa mère allait lui dire, vu que celle-ci avait un don inné pour le faire culpabiliser, ou pour se faire obéir de lui ; don qu'auraient bien voulu avoir ses anciens professeurs, surtout Sarutobi Hiruzen, son professeur actuel.

Agenouillée sur un maigre coussin, sa mère était dans/portait son habituel peignoir sombre, bien ajusté sur les épaules. Elle tenait à la main l'une des six différentes brosses qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire. Parmi ces dernières, rassemblées sur la table en bois, quelques unes étaient faites de poils dont la forme faisait penser à un éventail brun roux, tandis que les autres se composaient d'une simple touffe brune.

La table supportait aussi un pot de verre contenant un produit blanchâtre, des bâtonnets de pigment, et une brindille de bois, dont l'une des extrémités était noircie, brûlée, et un autre pot de crème jaune pâle, près d'un récipient rempli d'eau. Jiraiya, dans un moment de brusque espièglerie, prit le pot de crème jaune, qu'il soupesa, avant de le renifler, d'un air faussement méfiant. Ce genre de crème était souvent chère, dû probablement à ses ingrédients douteux : malgré le fait que celle-ci soit préparée essentiellement grâce à des plantes, Jiraiya avait frémi de dégoût en apprenant que des crèmes semblables contenaient des « restes » de volatiles.

« Je croyais que tu en avais assez de jouer au bouffon. » Ironisa habilement sa mère, tout en lui prenant doucement le pot. Pour toute réponse, le petit shinobi afficha un air contrit, tout en fronçant les sourcils, avant de les hausser, certain d'avoir trouvé une réponse adéquate.

« J'en ai marre de faire des choses qui ne me serviront pas, en tant que ninja, je veux dire. En plus, les filles ne semblent pas beaucoup apprécier les jongleurs. Non, c'est plutôt les poseurs bruns qui les font craquer. »

Avec une autre femme, il aurait eu un terrain d'avance. Pas avec sa mère. Elle le connaissait du bout des doigts, lui et ses si rares remarques pertinentes. Miki lui répondit donc, sur un ton faussement songeur, tout en ouvrant délicatement la boite en bois. Elle s'en mit un peu autour des yeux, et prit ensuite un bout de cidre qu'elle assouplit, avant de l'étaler sur son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. La femme s'essuya les mains avec un torchon que lui tendait son fils. Jiraiya ne prit pas mal le fait qu'elle finisse de se préparer, avant de lui répondre. Il était habitué depuis tout petit à regarder sa mère se préparer. Et contrairement à la rumeur, il n'en profitait jamais pour regarder.

« Alors voyons voir, les Uchiwa ne sont pas aussi doués qu'on le prétend, les Hyûga ne sont pas très généreux, les Inuzuka trop bruyants, surtout quand il vaudrait mieux être discret, et enfin, les Nara ont la fâcheuse manie de s'épuiser rapidement. Quant aux Aburame, ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre de quartiers. Voila ce que la majorité des femmes racontent sur ces familles, dont tous les individus masculins, à de rare exception près, sont bruns. Pour ma part, lorsque j'ai quelqu'un, je regarde plus la grosseur de son portefeuille, que celle de ses bijoux de famille, ou de sa tête. Quoique Hidoto et… »

« Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de me faire un catalogue des hommes avec qui tu occupes tes soirées ! Pitié maman, tu ne te souviens pas de cet horrible traumatisme que fut la découverte de ma conception ? »

« Tu parles du jour où la petite Hatsu t'a finalement expliqué que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les fleurs de cerisier ? Il fallait bien que tu le saches un jour. » Répliqua-t-elle, pragmatique.

« Maman, j'avais à peine quatre ans. »

« Tu en avais six. C'était quelques jours avant que tu n'essayes de rattraper le chat tout en gardant sur ta tête une pile de livres, soit disant que c'était un entraînement pour maîtriser ton chakra. Ne fais pas cette bouille là, tu as toi-même reconnu que c'était une bêtise après. »

Le chat n'était réapparu qu'une semaine plus tard, et pendant cette période, le petit étudiant avait eu tout le temps de s'en vouloir. Maintenant, le vieux matou pouvait couler des jours tranquilles : son maître ne l'embêtait plus avec ses lubies, et le gâtait plus qu'aucun autre ne l'aurait jamais fait.

« Mouais, n'empêche, revenons à notre principale sujet» Déclara tout à coup d'un air important Jiraiya. « Maman, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'apprendre tous ces trucs ennuyeux : le jonglage, Le Nô, la musique, la littérature… Maman, quel est le rapport avec le ninjutsu, dit ? Encore la cuisine, pour que je mange à ma faim lorsque je serai seul en mission, d'accord, mais les autres, je ne vois pas. »

Commenta-t-il, tout penaud, curieux, espérant que sa mère lui ferait arrêter ces activités qu'il n'aimait pas, et pour lesquelles, il n'avait qu'un intérêt limité.

« Jiraiya, sort mon obi, et mets-le sur mon lit, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune shinobi eut un air surpris, mais, fit ce que lui demandait sa mère. Il prêta attention à ne pas abîmer la longue ceinture, mise en haut de l'étagère, et la plaça sur le futon décrépit, qu'il examina, avant de se remettre à sa place, de plus en plus impatient malgré son visage anormalement calme.

Sa mère avait presque fini de se maquiller, et déjà son visage était recouvert de ce blanc crayeux dont l'aspect déplaisait tellement à Jiraiya. Avec ses longs cheveux dénoués, teints en noirs, et ce visage excessivement blanc, il lui semblait trop voir Orochimaru, surtout depuis qu'il le fréquentait plus souvent, à cause des missions et des entraînements. Heureusement, elle se mit du fard à paupière rouge, ce qui amoindrit la ressemblance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'être un ninja pour toi, Jiraiya ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton grave.

« C'est… » Commença avec surprise le shinobi. « C'est être super fort ! Ouais ! C'est ça ! Etre super fort pour que tout le monde puisse reconnaître ma valeur ! Et puis, après, eh ben, on quittera ce quartier pourri, et je te protégerai maman, toi, et les autres. Je serai le plus fort de tous les shinobi, je te le jure. »

Déclara l'enfant, en souriant, avec ce regard si décidé, si obstiné, qu'il semblait être capable de déplacer des montagnes. Enfin, c'était ce que cette maman attentionnée de Miki pensait, tandis qu'un autre aurait soupiré que ce n'était qu'un enfant qui prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. En fait, Miki n'était pas le genre de personne à critiquer ceux qui ont des rêves impossibles, puisqu'elle en faisait partie. Du moins autrefois.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ? » Questionna Jiraiya.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui_ la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à jongler. Ses yeux sombres étaient identiques aux siens, des yeux où l'on pouvait lire plus de joie de vivre et de rêves, que de solitude ou de pleurs. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais complètement heureuse, même s'il la sortait de sa « prison », car il y aurait toujours _lui_. Cet homme dont il ne savait rien, que tout le monde connaissait et haïssait en cœur, ce déserteur, ce traître, ce monstre. « Crapaud pervers », « infâme déserteur », autrefois « crapaud buffle », « grand sabreur ».

« Parce que pour moi, le rôle d'une mère, c'est de protéger ses enfants. Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? Très bien, je vais parler très lentement. Un shinobi doit être discret, capable d'infiltrer ses ennemis, qu'ils soient ninja, paysans, ou seigneurs. Sous peine de mort. Toi… Tu es loin d'être discret, et brillant aussi. Je dis cela pour ton intérêt. »

« J'vois pas le rapport. »

« Le rapport, mon petit Jiraiya, c'est que si tu n'acquiers pas dès maintenant des talents, pour jouer naturellement, que ce soit durant des voyages, dans des villages, voire devant des seigneurs ennemis, tu vas te faire repérer en un temps record. Le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on fasse passer la nouvelle de ta présence et qu'on ordonne de te poignarder en vitesse. D'ici là, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses fuir, si tu as l'intelligence de le faire. Or, moi, je n'ai aucune intention de servir le thé à un de ces vieux croûtons qui viendra annoncer ton décès avec un regard compatissant, et qui, une heure plus tard, rira de la mort d'un fils de traître. Et encore moins à ce fils de Fondateur, même pas foutu de raisonner un de ses équipiers, et qui après, se donne de grands airs. Je pense sincèrement avoir assez pleuré de ninja comme ça. Je ne veux plus en pleurer aucun. Surtout pas mon propre fils. »

Levant la main, doucement, et les yeux reflétant maintenant à la fois une amère mélancolie, une grande douceur, et une détermination sans faille. Elle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux incolores de son fils, qui la regardait, avec de grands yeux surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait allusion à sa tristesse, due à une perte ancienne, ainsi qu'à l'éventuelle mort de son fils. Etrangement, il n'y avait jamais pensé, comme tous les enfants de son âge, comme tous les genin avant lui, et ceux qui suivront, trop naïfs, inconscients, trop innocents. Miki y pensait chaque jour, sans oser le dire.

L'enfant aurait voulu dire quelque chose, qu'il ferait attention, qu'il serait un jour un grand ninja, que c'était son nindo, et d'autres paroles, promesses qu'il criait trop souvent. Il sut que cela serait inutile, sa mère s'inquiéterait toujours autant. Elle ne le croirait probablement jamais. Alors, il s'écarta d'elle et alla ramasser les balles dispersées le long de la pièce. Le futur ermite jongla, sous les yeux ahuris, puis attendris de sa mère. Finalement, elle finit de se préparer, tandis que son fils, tel un acrobate, un joueur ambulant, accumulait les figures, parfois usant de l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu en tant qu'apprenti ninja.

L'entrainement terminé, le petit shinobi aida sa mère à mettre son énorme obi, qu'elle posa sur son ventre, et choisi avec elle ses ornements, dont une broche, d'où pendait un fil de perles aux couleurs ocres, se mariant bien avec le kimono jaune, brun, et roux. Ensuite, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et sortit de la maison. Jiraiya se dirigea vers sa chambre, se couchant d'emblée sur son futon, l'air songeur, et le front brûlant de sueur. Il s'endormit ainsi, ne se couvrant pas, à cause de l'ambiance chaude émanant de la pièce, et n'ayant pas l'envie de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et fermer le volet. Il avait toutefois rangé ses armes dans sa sacoche, posée prés de son lit et de sa main, encore par fainéantise.

S'il avait fermé le volet, rangé ses armes dans son placard, si sa mère ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait un programme chargé chez des gens du quartier moyen (ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire grincer des dents), s'il ne s'était pas entraîné jour et nuit, il aurait sûrement été mort le lendemain.

Pour l'instant, d'épais nuages cachaient les lueurs des étoiles, jusqu'à ce que le vent souffle, les chassant, comme l'on déloge de la poussière. Elles brillaient, et c'était si beau à regarder, que quelques enfants, adolescents, ou mêmes adultes s'autorisaient une petite contemplation tardive. C'était particulièrement le cas pour certains des nouveaux shinobi, qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil.

C'est pourquoi Orochimaru observait avec attention le ciel étoilé, en compagnie de sa grande sœur attitrée, qui avait voulu le suivre dans ses escapades nocturnes. Histoire de garder un œil sur lui, ou d'être tout simplement là.

La brise faisait danser les brins d'herbe tendre, et l'on entendait les bruits des criquets, et des animaux nocturnes, tandis que les deux enfants se tenaient devant la stèle commémorative, derrière laquelle était planté un drapeau portant le symbole du village caché de Konoha.

Si Akane savait où se trouvait sa fille, elle serait sûrement en colère, mais elle était en mission, et Itomaru, bien que n'ayant pas été consulté, était compréhensif, et d'accord. Depuis sa discussion avec Sarutobi, Orochimaru venait ici chaque soir, parfois avant de se coucher, et d'autre fois au milieu de la nuit. Une façon à lui de montrer que les paroles du troisième Hokage l'avaient touché ? Peut-être. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Tsunade l'avait suivi, un soir, et depuis, elle l'accompagnait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de prier en silence, et de temps en temps. Il trouvait que c'était un tout petit peu agréable. Il n'était toujours pas sentimental, et ne le serait jamais.

« Regarde, une étoile filante ! Orochimaru, regarde ! »

En effet, un point brillant parcourut l'horizon, finissant sa course aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencée. C'était très beau, presque aussi beau que le sourire de Tsunade à la lueur de la petite lanterne rouge, qu'elle tenait pour leur permettre de savoir où ils mettaient les pieds.

« Il faut faire un vœu, maintenant. » Affirma sans attendre la petite kunoichi, tout en faisant plusieurs vœux : devenir super forte, ne plus avoir de bonbons en cadeau, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et qu'elle devait quand même en manger pour ne pas faire de peine, se marier avec Dan ou Daisuke, que plus personne n'embête Orochimaru, que Jiraiya ne soit plus dans leur équipe, et pleins d'autres souhaits, tout aussi gamins, innocents.

Ensuite, elle enjoignit Orochimaru de faire de même. Malheureusement, tous les souhaits de ce dernier étaient irréalisables: revenir en arrière, ressusciter un sourire, ou oublier des souvenirs. Ceux gravés dans son esprit, comme les lames ayant été jadis enfoncées dans sa chair. Des souvenirs à cause desquels, il ne supportait plus les contacts, qu'ils soient tactiles, ou purement auditifs. A cause desquels, pendant le début de sa vie d'habitant de Konoha, il n'avait pas émis le moindre son, mis à part quelques mots, après un drame, à Tsunade. Celle-ci lui avait pris doucement la main à ce moment là, si lentement qu'il n'avait pu la repousser.

Et puis, tant qu'il ne lui prenait pas la main en retour, il ne ferait pas forcement preuve de faiblesse, non ?

« Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, ou si tu n'as pas d'idée, je peux en choisir un de souhait. Tu es d'accord ? Je te promets de t'en choisir un bien, ou si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors je ferai une offrande au Kami du ciel pour qu'il fasse pleuvoir les étoiles pendant des nuits et des nuits. Comme cela, tu auras le temps d'en trouver un. »

Des années plus tard, il n'aurait pas répondu, ou s'il l'aurait fait, c'aurait été une réponse froide et acerbe, pour mettre de la distance, pour ne pas se laisser prendre aux pièges des sentiments. Cependant, céans, il n'avait même pas huit ans, et c'était Tsunade qui parlait, devant le nom des ninja morts aux combats. Devant le nom de son père. Brusquement, il eut une idée.

'Je ne veux pas que Tsunade meure avant moi. S'il vous plaît, je souhaite juste cela, je ne souhaite même pas qu'elle sourie tout le temps, ou qu'elle soit tout le temps heureuse. Père m'a bien dit que c'est impossible pour les ninja, et que cela ne serait même plus vivre. Or, moi, je veux qu'elle vive. Parce que les vivants, contrairement aux morts, ont la chance de sourire, de jouer, d'être heureux. Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste, mais c'est ce que je souhaite. Du fond du cœur. '

Sa prière silencieuse achevée, il se tourna vers son amie, et lui avoua finalement qu'il avait fait un vœu, mais dont il ne dévoilerait pas la nature. Tsunade chercha, encore et encore, et elle ne trouva pas, à sa grande frustration. Ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'Orochimaru avait sourit.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste. Cela lui faisait penser aux premières fois qu'elle l'avait vu, toujours dans l'ombre, caché par son père, ses yeux jaunes fuyants et apeurés en permanence.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'affreux futur monstre que tout le monde s'évertuait à détester, mépriser, et craindre. Au contraire, la première chose qu'elle avait pensée lorsqu'elle avait enfin rencontré_ après des centaines de minutes de patience_ les yeux d'Orochimaru, ce fut: le soleil. Enfin, deux soleils, ternes, presque morts, comme des bougies en train de s'éteindre.

Elle avait trouvé cela triste, alors, elle l'avait emmené voir les beaux oiseaux, dans le superbe jardin. A la lumière, loin des regards haineux, des paroles médisantes, et des gestes que certains se permettaient, sous prétexte que son père n'était pas là, et qu'il ne savait_ a priori_ pas parler. Par contre, il savait mordre, et ces gens ne le découvraient que trop tardivement.

Finalement, il avait souri, rassuré. Il était calme, mais très rigolo, un peu dégoûtant avec sa langue, mais bon, comme il ne s'en servait que rarement, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils jouèrent souvent ensemble, et parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le petit frère que certains auraient bien voulu qu'elle ait.

Ces « certains » n'appréciaient pas que le chef des Senju n'ait qu'une fille pour héritière, et en plus, elle n'était pas assez « disciplinée » selon eux.

Autrement dit, c'était des ninja du clan Senju imbus de leur personne, qui voulait absolument être commandés par un homme, et si possible, pouvoir le contrôler à sa guise. Voire, voulant carrément prendre eux-mêmes le contrôle du clan, à la place de cet énergumène laxiste et bon à rien. Trop faible et trop gentil pour être un ninja.

L'un d'eux passa un jour à l'action. La meilleure façon de contraindre un chef de clan à abdiquer, n'est-t-elle pas de supprimer son héritière, sous son nez ? Il échoua.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Orochimaru tua. C'était le début du mois de novembre, le soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'Akane était en mission, et que Kazan et Itomaru allaient de la leur. Le futur maître des serpents n'avait que six ans.

Ce soir là, la première chose qu'entendit Itomaru fut le cri de sa fille. Il se précipita vers le jardin, où elle s'entraînait depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'académie des ninja. Il fit coulisser rapidement la porte, une main sur son sabre encore couvert de sang, et à ses côtés, Kazan faisant de même.

Il avait vu les corps des gens_ servantes et serviteurs_ qui auraient pu_ dû_ venir au secours de sa fille, dont celui de la gouvernante. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé son petit trésor à des incapables. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Orochimaru de profil, couvert d'un sang qui se mêlait au sien, un kunai ensanglanté dans une main, un ninja-tô dans l'autre, surplombant le cadavre d'un ninja masqué, et propriétaire_ sans aucun doute_ du sabre que tenait l'enfant. A peine six ans, et sa fille prostrée, blessée à l'épaule, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les yeux froids d'Orochimaru, sans aucune émotion, surplombant le corps sans vie. A peine six ans, pas encore à l'académie, et déjà du sang sur les mains

Itomaru entendit un bruit derrière lui, provenant de Kazan. Celui-ci, en bon ninja, s'approcha du corps, l'inspecta, poussant un peu son fils, sans pour autant le regarder.

Pour les ninja, soit on est utile au village, soit l'on lui nuit.

En tant que supérieur hiérarchique et aîné, Itomaru pouvait donner l'ordre à Kazan de tuer Orochimaru, s'il décelait des signes de dangerosité et de malveillance chez lui. Or, il avait toujours sa main sur le sabre. Cela voulait tout dire. Et Kazan qui adorait son fils, qui le chérissait plus que tout au monde. Il n'avait même pas la force de lui dire bonjour, de le regarder, de lui sourire.

Des traces sur le cou, des traces de kunai aux environs du cœur, et de lame, de sabre à l'estomac. Le petit assassin avait été étouffé, poignardé, et probablement serré. Kazan ouvrit sa bouche, en retira une capsule, d'où un liquide perlait par de multiples fissures. Le responsable de l'étouffement, certainement. Ce genre de mercenaires, ceux du Sable avaient la manie de placer cette capsule trop près du « trou » comme le disait souvent Kazan, vu qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'anatomie humaine. Enfin, juste celle qui ne l'intéressait pas.

La mort tenait sûrement plus à une chance sordide, et à l'âge relativement jeune de l'assassin, douze/treize ans par là. Un petit aux cheveux clairs, presque blancs, avec des taches de rousseurs, et un air faussement endormi. 'Trop jeune pour mourir' pensa Kazan, avant d'ajouter en pensant à son propre petit, 'trop jeune pour tuer'. Il n'osait pas encore le regarder, bien qu'il le complimenta de s'être bien débrouillé. Il lui devait bien ça.

L'enfant ne lui répondit rien, comme d'habitude. Itomaru était en train de s'enquérir de sa fille et de la réconforter. La blessure de cette dernière était légère, et quelque part, il était heureux. Bien qu'il ait vu dans le regard d'Orochimaru, celui d'un futur tueur. D'un Monstre. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais fit signe à Kazan de dégainer son sabre, Kusanagi. Ce dernier eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser, lorsqu'il comprit ce que sous entendait le geste.

Le shinobi se leva, regardant enfin son fils, toujours calme, si froid, pas de pleurs, rien du tout.

Si seulement il avait pu lui parler, le prendre à part, lui dire de s'enfuir, de partir loin, très loin. Mais, il était avant tout ninja, et c'était une chance qui lui était offerte de pouvoir faire le sale boulot en personne.

Au moins, il savait qu'Orochimaru ne souffrirait pas inutilement.

Les deux pères emmenèrent les enfants, leur fit raconter la scène_ enfin, Itomaru demanda à Tsunade_ Kazan étant de l'autre côté de la pièce, silencieux, comme son fils. Les servantes accoururent mais Itomaru les chassa avec plus de sévérité qu'il en avait usé de toute sa vie, de même que les membres de la famille qui accoururent trop tard. Ce qui le mettait en rage, bien qu'il garda son calme.

Une fois les enfants soignés, Kazan fit un regard complice à son ami, puis désigna de la tête le garçon. Itomaru lui envoya son regard le plus froid dont il était capable, plus fixa encore plus sombrement le « sauveur » de sa fille, qui avait le même regard que le cousin maudit, celui dont on ne devait jamais parler.

Kazan devant accomplir sa tâche, Itomaru emmena sa fille. Normalement, c'était à ce moment que le futur genin aurait dû mourir. Tsunade en décida autrement, elle alla lui faire un câlin, le plus gros qu'elle ne lui ait jamais fait. Le regard des deux pères furent étonnés, bien que froids. Puis, Orochimaru parla. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi ne souris-tu plus ? »

C'était une voix anormalement grave, presque rouillée, la voix d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore fini de grandir, mais qui semblait plus vieux que personne. La voix d'un être solitaire, qui n'aimait pas parler, et ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité.

A un autre moment, Kazan en aurait pleuré de joie, mais là, c'était presque dérisoire. Les ordres étaient les ordres, aussi injustes soient-t-ils. L'héritier du clan Senju demeurait froid, sa décision était prise, et s'il avait bel et bien discerné de la malveillance, et un peu de plaisir mêlé à de l'incompréhension, de la peur dans les prunelles dorées. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris par la prise de parole du gamin.

Seule Tsunade ne le paraissait pas, puisqu'elle répondit avec une innocence et une confiance presque insupportable : « Bah, parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi. Il était vraiment méchant ce monsieur. Maintenant, il faut te reposer, c'est ça ce que font les héros après avoir protégé les autres dans les histoires. »

« C'est obligé ? Je ne peux pas venir jouer avec toi ? »

'Par toutes les divinités du ciel, mon petit Ishida parle comme un petit seigneur! Encore mieux que l'autre cadet de ce frimeur d'Uchiwa, bien que sa voix soit beaucoup trop froide pour une voix de gosse, n'empêche.' Pendant que Kazan faisait ce constat, Itomaru scrutait le garçon, son regard, ses gestes. Il restait toujours calme, pas de gestes inutiles, excellent pour un ninja, mais un peu inquiétant pour un gosse de cet âge. Par contre, il y avait comme une lueur dans ses yeux, pendant que sa fille enserrait son sauveur. Quelque chose que personne n'avait vue auparavant.

« Papa, il ne peut pas venir avec nous ? S'il te plait. » Avait supplié Tsunade.

Kazan avait répondu à sa place, disant qu'il voulait parler à son héros de fils. Un sourire, encore un. Son regard qui se durcit, en croisant le père de la fillette.

Encore une étreinte, l'enfant rougit, semblant moins froid, plus humain. Kazan lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les yeux tristes, presque désespérés.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Kazan ? »

Monsieur...

« Rien, je suis juste fatigué par la mission… »

Pourquoi ne parle-t-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi ses premiers mots ne lui étaient-t-ils pas adressés ? Pourquoi pas « papa », au lieu de « monsieur » ?

« Ce soir, on dînera chez Ichiraku, la nouvelle échoppe de ramen, ne soyez pas en retard vous deux. » Avait déclaré Itomaru, d'un air détendu, souriant. Le message avait mis du temps à passer chez Kazan, et il avait failli se prosterner devant le shinobi. Il s'était retenu de peu.

Le soir venu, il avait serré son fils de toutes ses forces, malgré ses petites protestations drôlement mignonnes. Il avait eu trop peur de le perdre pour en tenir compte, et puis, il fallait bien qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda, en privé, pourquoi il avait épargné son fils, le shinobi blond se contenta de dire qu'il avait eu un pressentiment, et puis, ce n'était pas humain de prendre la vie d'un enfant si jeune, et un gâchis de perdre un génie pareil.

Deux jours plus tard, grâce à ses multiples relations, Orochimaru alla à l'académie. Pour faire bonne figure, un des membres du conseil proposa d'inscrire également un fils de ninja, le seul qu'il ne soit pas inscrit : Jiraiya. Ce qui provoqua un vague mouvement de protestation ; l'on argumenta que si un étranger pouvait s'inscrire, pourquoi pas un fils de ninja, même traître ? C'eut été pire si seul Orochimaru avait été inscrit. L'on inscrivit, avec un peu plus de retard, un petit-fils de ninja par sa mère, et d'origine paysanne par son père : Kuro Hanzô.

Depuis ce jour, Itomaru et Kazan veillèrent à ce que les enfants soient souvent ensemble, surtout Itomaru. Pour que la lumière qu'il avait entrevue ne s'éteigne pas. Le signe du yin et du yang était simple : deux gouttes identiques, l'une blanche avec une tache noire, l'autre noire avec une tache blanche. Orochimaru, c'était un peu la goutte noire. Le tout était de chercher ce qui pouvait amener la tache blanche à se former, à grandir peu à peu.

Pour qu'au final, le noir puisse disparaisse complètement.

« On rentre ? » Demanda Tsunade, tenant toujours la main du genin. Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple « oui ». Caché derrière un arbre, Itomaru, chef du clan Senju et fils du premier Hokage, souriait. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épargné celui là, il y a longtemps, lorsque les petits ne comprenaient pas que le méchant monsieur ne se relèverait jamais. Il espérait juste qu'un jour, leurs rêves se réalisent. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. En attendant…

« Je veillerai sur lui, ne t'en fais pas Kazan. Il ne lui arrivera rien. » Murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles. Une légende voulait que les esprits des disparus veillent les vivants des étoiles éternelles. « Je te le promets. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voui terminé ! Maintenant bonne lecture pour la seconde partie ^^


	6. 05 : Une promesse impossible à tenir

**Présentation**: Histoire pré-Naruto

**Genre **: général.

**Rating**: T

**Source** : Naruto

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Naruto ne m´appartiennent pas et heureusement pour certains (à prendre dans les deux sens), par contre, j'ai créé des personnages, donc ils m'appartiennent. (Sérieusement, qui voudrais d'eux ?)

**Couple** : Implicite, ou presque. ^^

**Warning** : Violence, fanatisme, angts, combat, et plein d'autres choses désagréables. En bref, âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin. Sachez que l'on attaque Konoha. Sinon, eh ben, il y aura des répercussions sur les personnages. Ce ne serait pas normal sinon.

**Note** : Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages. Je suis désolée, pour le remplacement des lignes, par des « O », mais aux vues de certains problèmes techniques, je ne peux faire autrement. Veillez par contre m'excusez du peu d'esthétique, de la démarche.

Alors, là, c'est Jiraiya, puis Orochimaru, et enfin Tsunade. Bonne lecture^^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Jiraiya émergea de son rêve, il entendit à peine les rumeurs du fracas que causa la destruction des portes principales de Konoha par des ninjas ennemis. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut la couleur bleue grise du ciel, signifiant que le soleil ne s'était pas encore tout à fait levé. Le genin bailla, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa maigre et tiède couverture, voulant profiter encore un peu de son repos, puisqu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il aille au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe sept. Une seconde détonation l'empêcha de se rendormir, et une troisième l'intrigua assez pour qu'il se lève avec rapidité. Il s'empara de sa sacoche à shuriken et kunai qu'il avait abandonnée près de sa couche par une secourable fainéantise, et sortit de la pièce. Voyant que la porte de la chambre de sa mère était ouverte, il voulut regarder par sa fenêtre. L'enfant ouvrit trop prestement le volet, qui se cassa, s'étalant par terre, dans un bruit sinistre.

En le contemplant, le genin émit un léger grognement. De toutes façons, sa mère ne dormait que trop rarement ici. Et puis, il pourrait toujours mettre de l'argent de côté pour lui en repayer un autre. Jiraiya scruta attentivement le paysage, son visage boudeur se transformant bientôt en une face ahurie. Des volutes de fumées s'élevaient des lourds remparts de Konoha, à présent troués comme un vieux gruyère rassis. Il apercevait au loin des formes provenant de l'extérieur des murailles, pénétrant par effraction dans le village. Des civils fuyaient, et il put en voir en bas du mur, les yeux rouges, agrandis par la peur et l'angoisse. Au loin, des feux naissaient au rythme des explosions, sûrement provoquées par amusement. Après tout, la politesse veut de se faire annoncer de ses hôtes, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ah vermines ! Le temps est venu de vous exterminer ! Nous, ninjas de Konoha, allons vous sortir de nos terres sacrées et baignées de lumières, vous, ignobles guerriers de l'ombre sans aucunes considérations pour la fragile femme, et pour l'innocent orphelin apeuré. Moi, shinobi de la Scintillante Feuille Invincible, promets de vous détruire, adorateur du Mal et des Ténèbres, grâce à mon charisme effroyable, et à la plus puissante des armes : la force exceptionnelle et rare de l'Amour, avec le plus gigantesque et sublime des « A »!» récita fortement du toit de la maison de Jiraiya, un inconnu de Konoha.

C'était un type brun grand d'un mètre quatre vingt environ, le teint bruni par les années passées sous le soleil à s'entraîner, ou à clamer des imbécillités, une petite moustache ornant sa lèvre épaisse, sa combinaison jaune canari et rose fuchsia luisante au soleil, par on ne savait quel produit. En fait, il valait mieux ne pas savoir ni le nom du produit, et encore moins le nom de l'énergumène, s'amusant à prononcer des phrases alambiquées et ridicules, pendant que des gens se battaient et mourraient devant ses yeux.

'C'est qui ce boulet ?' pensa le genin, avant de reculer, l'air surpris, et un peu effrayé. Le…la chose qui était apparemment un ninja, avait d'un mouvement vif pénétré dans la chambre, et le fixait maintenant, avec une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux bruns. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Jiraiya sut que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Que vois-je ici, dans ce lieu où dort une marionnette de la luxure? Donne ton nom, petite graine pourrie, que je voie si tu es bien l'un des miens, si tu es bien du côté du Bien, et de l'Amour. Sinon, je ferais tout pour purifier cet endroit sordide, et ténébreux.»

Pendant les brèves pauses que lui avait accordées Hidoto, celui-ci lui avait inculqué quelques principes de survie de base, que tout bon ninja devait appliquer dans certaines situations à l'issue potentiellement dangereuse, voire dramatique. Le premier d'entre eux était d'éviter les fanatiques, surtout ceux du village de Konoha. Le deuxième : que si jamais il devait rencontrer un fanatique, il ne fallait pas le fixer dans les yeux (comme les chiens enragés), et s'efforcer de ne pas parler. S'il fallait cependant le faire, être poli mais distant, et chercher par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables une façon de sortir de ce pétrin. Jiraiya appliqua ces principes à la lettre ce jour là.

« Je suis Kæru Jiraiya, genin de Konoha, monsieur.» répondit en souriant le petit garçon, tout en fixant la fenêtre ouverte, et cherchant frénétiquement dans sa tête, un moyen de sortir discrètement par la porte de la chambre maternelle. Pitié, faites que ce gars s'aperçoive que les ennemis à trucider se trouvaient loin, là-bas, et non ici. Apparemment, le dit gars n'était pas de cet avis, puisqu'il reprit avec ferveur :

« Quoi ?! C'est donc toi le fils de ce traître, de ce parjure. Celui qui a souillé avec un innommable plaisir par deux fois le nom des courageux shinobi de notre village. Ceux protégeant de toutes leurs forces les vraies valeurs : l'Amour, l'Amitié, le Courage, la Loyauté, La Victoire, et les Mille-feuilles ! »

Le genin classa d'emblée le ninja excentrique dans la catégorie « frappa dingue ». Comment un fou pareil pouvait-il être shinobi ? Mince, il était encore pire que Sarutobi, ou cet autre auguste aux gros sourcils et à l'hideuse combinaison verte pistache et jaune orangée.

« Euh… Peut-on vraiment dire que les Mille-feuilles soient une valeur, monsieur ? » interrogea avec une timide politesse Jiraiya, qui se demandait quand le ninja allait s'apercevoir que le gros des ennemis se dirigeait par ici. Ce n'était pas que sa compagnie soit détestable (elle était pire), mais il commençait vraiment à avoir la chair de poule. Il recula un peu, pendant que le fou entamait son discours inspiré, tel le gourou illuminé et grotesque d'une secte absurde.

« Mais bien sûr que si, jeune impudent ! Les Mille-feuilles sont même la plus grande et la plus belle des Valeurs Humaines ! C'est l'exemple même du village parfait : aucun indidualisme, des couches parfaitement homogène, parfaites. Un exemple culinaire pour l'idéologie des vilages cachés. Exemple que Konoha représenterait presque, dans sa grandeur ! »

Il rit dès sa tirade terminée, il se lança dans un rire exubérant, ce dingue fanatique, terrifiant de plus en plus Jiraiya, qui touchait à son but. Plus que quelques pas, encore un petit peu. Le genin, malgré la chaleur presque étouffante de la pièce, avait de plus en plus froid, et sentait de la sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Devant lui, ne semblant rien remarquer, le ninja le fixait de ses yeux bruns et fous avant de reprendre, la voix de plus en plus inspirée, mais cette fois-ci d'un ton calme, et paradoxalement, encore plus angoissant.

« Malheureusement, certains fourbes entravent notre marche ! Et empêchent ainsi l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle : celle du plus puissant des villages, qui doit régner sur tous les autres, sur toute la Terre, sur tout l'Univers ! Et tu en fais partie, jeune déviant, graine impure d'un infâme déserteur et d'une ignoble séductrice. Fruit de la Perversité, et de la Luxure, tu n'as pas le droit à ce bandeau magnifique, Lien Indestructible des ninja de Konoha. Tu n'as pas même le simple droit de vivre. »

A ces mots Jiraiya fit ce que toute personne non suicidaire aurait fait à sa place : abandonnant toute notion de discrétion, il cavala vers la sortie, courant à en perdre haleine le long du corridor, avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Entre temps, il s'était pris un shuriken au bras gauche, mais il s'en fichait, tout comme de ses coupures aux joues, lui dessinant comme des moustaches, ainsi que les autres, aux bras et aux jambes.

Il était habitué à souffrir, la douleur était son lot quotidien avec son entraînement de ninja, et quelques pugilats avec des fils de son quartier, ou de sa classe. Cependant, l'autre, il voulait le tuer. Comme l'on tue quelque chose qui gêne, comme l'on tue un ennemi. Mais il était de Konoha lui aussi, non ? Apparemment, le shinobi n'était pas d'accord, puisqu'une lueur folle dansait toujours dans ses pupilles, et qu'il avait cet air sombre que les assassins affichaient avant d'abattre une de leurs victimes. Autour d'eux, les gens fuyaient, n'adressant pas un regard à l'homme et à l'enfant, et de toutes façons, la ruelle était presque déserte. Jiraiya se maudit, il avait choisi de sauter par l'ouverture qui menait à une impasse. Ce n'était pas son jour.

L'homme avançait, et le garçon le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux avant de sortir un shuriken de sa sacoche, remerciant pour une fois Sarutobi de l'avoir suffisamment grondé pour qu'il n'oublie jamais de l'accrocher à sa jambe, avant de se lever. Il pointa l'arme métallique vers le ninja qui éclata de rire.

« Ainsi, jeune et stupide écervelé, tu crois faire tomber un initié à la plus grande des puissances, avec un simple petit kunai ? Tu es bien sot, paysan. Je n'aurai aucun regret à te tuer, tu es de toute façon inutile au village, et le seras toujours. Tu es indigne du Village de la Feuille. »

Il composa des signes, envoya une boule de feu sur le genin, qui ne réussit que de justesse à en réchapper. Un bout de son kimono fut brûlé, mais il dispersa rapidement les flammèches, avant de sauter encore une fois, pour esquiver une autre gerbe de flamme. L'irritation se lut sur la face du ninja fou, qui se tourna alors vers la maison. D'autres flammes naquirent devant les yeux du genin au visage ahuri. Sa maison brûlait. Le bois craqua sous l'assaut des flammes, à moins que ce ne fussent elles-mêmes qui firent ce bruit étrange. Le ninja, toujours de dos, conclut qu'ainsi, les ordures qu'ils étaient sa mère et lui n'auraient plus de repos, plus de lieux où séjourner. Ils seraient alors à la merci des autres, qui s'empresseraient de les tuer. Eux, les ignobles hontes de ce splendide et glorieux village qu'était Konoha.

« L'ordure, dans l'histoire, c'est vous ! » hurla Jiraiya, tout en se précipitant vers l'ennemi, lui l'assenant de coups, essayant de le pousser de toutes ses forces. Impossible. L'homme qui avait détruit sa maison était trop fort, trop grand, trop expérimenté pour lui. En clair, l'enfant ne faisait pas le poids. Il fut projeté contre le mur d'un simple coup de pied, et ne parvint à se relever que grâce à la formidable endurance et obstination dont il faisait toujours preuve, en toute situation. Sa vie difficile lui aura au moins appris ça. Cependant, aussi obstiné qu'il était, il ne pouvait rien contre cette douleur qui s'ajoutait aux autres, et qui s'amusait à parcourir son dos avec joie.

« Tu es faible, insista encore ce boulet fou et sadique à la lueur des flammes, tu es faible et inutile. petite grenouille qui se croie aussi imposante d'un boeuf. Je vais t'écraser, comme l'on aurait dû le faire, alors que tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère. »

« Cela vous amuse tant que ça de tuer des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, alors que des types… » commença Jiraiya, mais il fut brusquement interrompu par le cri d'alarme strident des victimes de ninjas ennemis. Le shinobi ne l'écouta plus, et partit donc sauver une vie, tout en entamant un discours sur la supériorité certaine des valeurs de Konoha telles que les mille-feuilles, le soleil, les papillons, et les jus d'orange sans pulpe, ni colorant ou conservateur.

Jiraiya soupira de soulagement ; et voyant que la victime, la femme typique qui ne fait rien de mieux qu'hurler, avec son beau kimono d'un blanc douteux, et ses cheveux noirs, s'enfuyait en courant, il en déduisit que le gars était trop occupé à combattre et s'enfuit lui aussi. Un autre se serait enfui autrement qu'en sortant de l'impasse, et éviterait ainsi d'être vu par l'ennemi, mais, Jiraiya était ainsi. Il était encore plus étourdi lorsqu'il avait peur, et là, la formulation était un bel euphémisme. Et comme ce n'était pas son jour, l'ennemi du village ne le vit pas, le foutu fou, si.

Par tous les kamis, qu'est-ce que Jiraiya en avait à faire, du moment qu'il échappe à ce dingue ?!

Dans l'ensemble, seuls les quartiers moyens et pauvres avaient des problèmes « d'occupation » belliqueuse, ce qui laissait tout le loisir aux nobles d'évacuer leurs familles, et eux-mêmes, sans se préoccuper des autres. Les forces d'évacuations avaient bien du travail, du fait de la panique ambiante et du désespoir général, amplifiés par les horribles visions de cadavres gisants sur le sol, de maisons calcinées ou détruites, et du sang. partout.

Heureusement pour lui, Jiraiya ne rencontra pas, à sa connaissance, d'ennemis, et quand cela fut le cas, il passa inaperçu, tant il était petit et fragile. Au pire, ce serait un survivant qui servirait d'otage. Pas la peine de salir les armes pour si peu. Ironique, quand on pensait qu'un ninja de son propre village avait voulu le tuer plus tôt, alors que les rares_ quatre_ ennemis qui l'entraperçurent n'en virent pas l'intérêt. Jiraiya s'en fichait, du moment qu'il trouvait quelqu'un, un visage familier, au milieu de tout ce sang, cette cendre, ces cadavres, ce champ de bataille. Cet enfer.

'C'est un cauchemar' pensait encore et encore l'enfant, 'c'est un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller. Je serai en retard, Maître Sarutobi va m'engueuler à mort, Tsunade va se moquer, Orochimaru va frimer, et maman va s'inquiéter. Elle fera ensuite un déjeuner, que j'engloutirai, je m'entraînerai pour remettre Orochimaru à sa place et tout sera normal, dans l'ordre. Réveille-toi, gros bêta, réveille-toi ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, mince ! » se répétait-il sans cesse, alors que sur son chemin des gens étaient morts, ou étaient en train de mourir, alors que des maisons étaient soit en cendres, soit en passe de l'être.

Il pensa à Orochimaru, et à la technique que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu lui apprendre. Jiraiya était plutôt content que cela soit le cas finalement. Cela lui aurait fait un point commun avec ces monstres destructeurs. Avec ce psychopathe fou qui voulait le tuer, alors qu'ils étaient du même camp.

Le petit shinobi n'avait pas fini ses pensées qu'il reçut un coup qui l'envoya valser vers l'un de ces tas de cendres où restaient encore des bouts de bois. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, et n'eut pas le temps de bouger d'un millimètre, qu'il sentit déjà une main prendre sa jambe, et la tordre avec violence. Il essaya de riposter, lançant des kunai, donnant des coups, rien à faire, la douleur le tenaillait avec plus de force, en même temps qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur le visage du fanatique.

« Je vais te tuer lentement, comme il se doit, et après, j'irai m'occuper des autres qui souillent notre village, qu'ils soient prétendument de celui-ci ou non. Sois honoré d'être le premier à mourir pour la cause, immondice dégénérée, fils de traître. »

Sa voix était rauque, son souffle tiède. Des larmes piquèrent les yeux du genin, qui s'efforça de ne pas hurler, de ne pas supplier, de ne pas pleurer.

« Je voulais depuis longtemps te tuer, toi le fils de celui qui a massacré mes frères d'armes. Je voulais te voir mort, tu comprends cela n'est-ce pas ? Cette attaque tombe à pic, tu ne trouves pas ? Je pourrai te tuer, sans être inquiété de ce que l'autre singe sénile pense. C'est une chance pour moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Le vent amenait des résidus de cendre sur le corps du genin, qui ferma les yeux. Le ninja tordit la jambe, provoquant les hurlements de l'enfant, encore et encore. Son cri était celui d'une bête blessée et désespérée. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Et il hurla le ninja fou, encore et encore, des hurlements de joie, ressemblant au rire d'un monstre. Il avait baissé sa garde, pensant être seul avec sa victime. Le coup de poing l'atteignit au visage, et bien que son attaquant soit encore un enfant, il roula dans la cendre, avant de se relever. Le vent balayait la poussière noire qui envahissait le paysage morbide, faisant tousser un Jiraiya meurtri. Orochimaru, son sauveur, demeurait stoïque, et arborait un regard glacial qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Pas le fou, qui rit, une fois de plus.

Entre deux toussotements, Jiraiya dévisageait avec stupéfaction son sauveur, qui était de dos, les mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'envolant au vent, se confondant avec la cendre. Celle-ci salissait son kimono d'un blanc livide. S'il avait pu le voir de face, il aurait pu discerner un pendentif vert à son cou, offert par Tsunade. Cependant, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, et du reste, il était trop surpris qu'Orochimaru soit là.

Le ninja psychopathe s'écria : « C'est le destin qui m'offre cette chance inouïe ! Je vais à présent tuer non pas un, mais deux parasites ! Viens là, jeune abruti, viens affronter ta mort.»

Orochimaru ne répondit rien et voulut s'avancer, lorsqu'il sentit une main retenir sa manche, une main faible, la main d'un mourant. L'enfant baissa les yeux vers le visage ensanglanté de Jiraiya, aux multiples coupures, au regard noir de douleur et de surprise. Le petit génie remarqua que les lèvres bleutés esquissaient des mots. Il tendit son oreille.

« fais attention, il frappe fort. »

Les mots étaient presque inaudibles, mais heureusement, le futur maître des serpents avait une bonne ouïe.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est fort au corps-à-corps ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Il aurait pu lui parler de la météo durant un de leur entrainement, cela aurait eut un effet identique.

« Ouais… c'est ça. Il lance aussi des… boules de feu. » ajouta le blessé d'une voix faible.

« Bien, merci. Repose-toi et ne me dérange pas, abruti. »

« T'as vu… l'état… dans lequel il m'a… mis… sale… f… »

La main retomba, et d'un geste souple, Orochimaru la rattrapa, en se tournant cette fois complètement vers son équipier. Il put détailler attentivement son état. Des brûlures, des coupures, ses vêtements blancs déchirés, son visage si souriant et bronzé maintenant livide et impassible, entre ses mèches teintes de petits points noirs. Sans savoir pourquoi, Orochimaru eut mal. Il glissa sa main dans la masse de cheveux blancs et noirs. Il la sortit aussitôt. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts le long de sa paume. De la cendre était mêlée au sang. Cendre rouge. Un sourire qui ne reviendrait pas, et une douleur qui monta, monta, augmentant la fureur sourde qui prit possession du petit shinobi.

Il esquiva sans aucun mal les multiples shuriken que lui envoya le ninja, n'hésitant pas à prendre dans ses bras le petit shinobi envahi par la cendre, le seul qui lui donnait envie de rire depuis la mort de Kazan. Il voulait l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de la cendre, mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas tant que l'autre serait vivant. Du reste, cela l'arrangeait, puisque son cœur réclamait vengeance.

L'enfant se faufila un chemin à travers la cendre, le sang, la rue, et les cadavres, s'éloignant de l'ennemi qui ne cessait de le suivre, tout en lui laissant un terrain d'avance. 'Il joue ' comprit soudainement le genin, 'il joue avec nous comme un chat avec des souris. Il nous chasse doucement, avant de finalement nous égorger.' Un frisson d'appréhension noua l'estomac du gamin. S'il laissait Jiraiya ici, est-ce que cela ferait une diversion suffisante pour pouvoir s'échapper ? Un coup d'œil sur son fardeau, dormant sur son dos pendant qu'il tenait ses jambes affaiblies, le persuada que la réponse était non. Il se maudit de s'être peut-être attaché au Crétin pervers. Il avait fait pourtant tellement attention à maintenir cette distance qui le séparait de lui et des autres. Tellement attention. Il n'avait jamais ri, avait répondu quelques mots glacials et durs de temps à autre, ne l'avait jamais invité à manger avec lui et Tsunade.

Trouvant un lieu sûr, il y déposa lentement le corps, veillant à soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait le genin, grâce à une sacoche de premier secours que sa mère_ non, Tsuki_ et Kazan lui avaient offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Cela lui semblait remonter à une éternité. Avec soulagement, il s'aperçut que son équipier n'avait rien de vraiment grave, hormis sa jambe tordue, et quelques côtes de cassées. Par contre, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, bien que ses blessures aient cessé de saigner. L'ennemi n'avait pas voulu le tuer tout de suite. Si l'idiot saignait de nouveau, il était mort. 'J'espère qu'il ne fera pas d'hémorragie interne, sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui' songea avec amertume Orochimaru, avant de sentir que leur prédateur approchait. Il voulut aller à sa rencontre tout de suite, mais eut l'idée d'enlever le haut de son kimono, puis de s'en servir pour couvrir le blessé. Autant qu'il ne prenne pas froid, tant qu'à faire. Il ne s'attarda pas.

Il n'était ni sentimental, ni altruiste, et ne le serait jamais.

Il escalada le mur ensuite grimpa sur le toit, et apercevant l'ennemi, il lui lança des boules de feu, plus pour qu'il le voie, que pour réellement faire mal. Celui-ci le remarqua, se dirigea vers lui, et Orochimaru en fit de même. Le fou sans bandeau ne devait pas approcher de Jiraiya. Pas même à quelques mètres.

Le petit brun changea donc brusquement de direction, veillant à s'éloigner de son équipier, et à ce que le ninja ne se doute de rien. Il sauta de toit en toit, comme d'autres le faisaient autour de lui, tant pour combattre, que pour s'enfuir. Au loin, il distinguait des géants qui combattaient, des ninja maniant le feu, comme d'autres les ombres, les armes, la terre, le vent, la foudre, et l'eau. Itomaru était peut-être avec eux, spécula-t-il, cependant, il était trop loin, et lui-même devait s'arrêter là, sur les tuiles couleurs brique usées et cassées. Il était l'heure de combattre.

Tsunade lui avait dit de faire attention, avant de lui confier un cadeau, le collier vert appartenant autrefois à son grand père. Une relique, un talisman. L'enfant le serra, en se souvenant du visage angoissé de son amie, et celui blessé de Jiraiya. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Le petit ninja ne mourra pas. Pas avant d'avoir vengé son père, ou d'avoir protégé son équipe. Promis, juré, sur ce collier offert par l'une des personnes les plus gentilles de ce village de dingues.

« Prêt à mourir, vermine ? » lui demanda avec froideur le shinobi ennemi, derrière lui.

L'enfant se retourna, l'air confiant et déterminé, et répondit avec une insolence glaciale :

« C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, puisque c'est toi qui vas mourir. »

Auparavant, le shinobi n'avait pas pu voir le collier, car le gamin l'avait mis sous son kimono, le cachant des regards, mais céans, le bambou de jade, entre deux boules d'émeraude tranchait vivement avec la côte de maille grisâtre du garçon, ainsi que la peau que l'on entrapercevait à travers les trous. Le regard du shinobi était maintenant celui d'un prêtre qui aurait surpris un pillard en train de dérober le trésor de ses dieux.

« Où donc as-tu volé ça, sale étranger aux yeux démoniaques ? »

Ne jamais discuter avec les ennemis imbéciles qui ne comprennent rien à rien. Les tuer, point. Cela ferait un idiot de moins dans ce monde, et il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

C'était l'un des premiers enseignements concernant le ninjutsu que Kazan lui avait appris. Il l'appliqua à la lettre ce jour là, fonçant vers l'ennemi, un kunai en main, plutôt que de répondre une fois de plus à ses questions stupides. 'De quoi je me mêle d'abord, hein ?' rétorqua intérieurement Orochimaru, en enfonçant son kunai dans la peau de l'ennemi, et en évitant son poing, ses flammes. Dépité, l'adulte essaya encore et encore de toucher Orochimaru mais c'était aussi difficile que d'attraper une anguille avec une seule main. Pas impossible, juste difficile. Le combat continua ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte ne réussisse à saisir l'enfant.

Il le tint par les bras, crut que maintenant l'abomination allait mourir, mais le monstre prodige sortit sa langue, et l'étouffa, tout comme il l'avait fait à son premier meurtre. Sauf qu'il n'agissait plus par instinct, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se libéra des gros bras avec un coup de pied là où « ça fait un mal de chien mouillé aux hommes » (dixit Kazan), et poignarda sans aucun état d'âme le ninja. Il était impressionnant, mais pas vraiment fort, surtout avec un enfant comme Orochimaru, qu'il avait trop sous-estimé, gâchant ainsi de l'énergie, et un temps précieux. Le brun lui, n'avait pas une seule seconde sous-estimé son adversaire, conformément aux leçons de son père. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il trouva l'issue du duel un peu facile. Le mourant, dans un dernier geste, le blessa à l'épaule, mais Orochimaru l'éjecta au loin, et ne reçut qu'une éraflure.

Sous le choc, le ninja se brisa la nuque contre le sol. Le génie soupira_ une bonne chose de faite_ et se rendit vers la cachette de son ami. Ironiquement, la première personne qu'il avait tuée appartenait au pays du Vent qu'il tromperait, la seconde à son propre village, dont il souhaiterait la destruction dans un futur lointain. C'était l'une des ironies de la vie. Cela ne fit rien au petit shinobi, après tout, l'adulte n'aurait jamais dû se battre contre un idiot, fut il aussi agaçant et lourd que pouvait l'être son équipier.

Doucement, Orochimaru enleva le haut de son kimono qui recouvrait son équipier, toujours endormi mais un peu moins livide. Il ôta aussi sa sandale droite, la gauche ayant servi à une technique de permutation, et l'inséra entre les plis de sa ceinture salie. Ainsi, il marcherait mieux, et la sandale pourrait toujours servir. Il installa le genin sur son dos, comme auparavant, et se rendit vers l'extérieur du village, là où se trouvaient les rescapés et les évacués. Il repensa à Tsunade, qui ne voulait pas qu'il aille chercher Jiraiya, car ils avaient appris qu'il n'habitait pas aux quartiers moyens mais aux quartiers pauvres. Les premiers touchés par l'Ennemi. Le futur maître des serpents lui avait répondu qu'il avait beau être un idiot, c'était leur équipier. Cela avait, étrangement, suffis. Après un court silence, Tsunade l'avait forcé à prendre ce collier, comme un porte bonheur. « Soit tu le prends, soit je vais avec toi ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je risque moi aussi ma vie, prends-le. Ce sera comme si j'étais avec toi, enfin, un peu. Reviens vivant, ou je te fracasserais ta tête vide contre un mur.» Dans sa course, Orochimaru oublia de répondre que cela ne servirait à rien, car les morts ne sentent rien. Il avait juste serré dans sa main le collier pendant à son cou, avant de le cacher dans les plis de son vêtement blanc.

Pris dans ses souvenirs, l'enfant aux pieds nus glissa du toit, et ne se rattrapa que de justesse, surprenant des civils égarés et apeurés. Il n'en tint pas compte et s'essuyait le visage, couvert de poussière, lorsqu'il entendit au loin, des ninjas s'approcher. Tuant. Explosant. Portant la mort en eux, comme Orochimaru la portait depuis des lustres.

Il jaugea du regard les civils, des femmes, et quelques hommes perdus et effrayés, de ceux que les équipes d'évacuation oublient trop souvent. Normalement, un ninja courageux les aurait protégés, en plus de protéger le fardeau endormi sur son dos.

Cependant, Orochimaru n'était pas courageux.

Enfin, lorsqu'il avait le choix, et que sa vie était en jeu, il faisait preuve d'un pragmatisme froid, intéressé, et surtout égoïste. Entendant les ennemis approcher, il ne sut que faire, et analysa la situation : il était fatigué, à bout de force, blessé, Jiraiya, s'il reprenait conscience, ne pourrait sûrement pas se battre, et en plus, il faudrait encore qu'il se tape des boulets qui allaient le ralentir ? C'était carrément du suicide. A moins d'avoir un appât, quelque chose pour ralentir les autres. Et Orochimaru avait trouvé une distraction idéale pour ces sadiques du Brouillard.

Il faillit y renoncer, mais un civil l'agrippa par le col, le souleva de terre, et lui hurla dessus, lui qui était si fatigué de ce jour cauchemardesque. L'homme exigea, en l'appelant monstre, de lui montrer les shinobi les plus proches. Le gamin désigna du doigt la direction des ennemis. Orochimaru ne mentait pas, c'étaient bien des ninjas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils partirent, sans se douter que le genin se servait d'eux, comme il se servirait des autres, bien des années plus tard. Il les regarda partir sans une once de regret. Sauf lorsqu'une femme s'arrêta à ses côtés, une femme au kimono jaune, brun, et roux, qui se mariait bien avec ses ornements, surtout au fil de perles aux couleurs ocre se balançait dans ses cheveux.

Le tout tranchant avec ses cheveux et yeux d'un noir profond. Un regard sombre qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Jiraiya. Orochimaru se demanda où il avait pu voir cette femme, qui le regardait maintenant, l'air mi-surprise, mi-inquiète, non pas pour lui, mais pour celui qu'il portait sur son dos. S'accroupissant, elle toucha délicatement la joue de Jiraiya, qui dormait encore. Elle s'adressa quelques instants au genin brun, qui avait pourtant un don certain pour mémoriser la tête des gens mais ne pouvait se rappeler de sa vis-à-vis.

« Il ne va pas mourir ? »interrogea-t-elle avec une mine inquiète, comme l'aurait fait une mère.

« Non. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas porté sur mon dos, et je l'aurais laissé agoniser. » répondit avec honnêteté Orochimaru. Il avait toujours le ton froid et distant qu'il utilisait couramment, ce ton qui le faisait paraître plus vieux, grave et mature. Presque insolent. Sans sentiment.

La femme inconnue orienta son regard vers son visage blafard, contemplant ainsi ses yeux si étranges_ « laids » diraient certains_ marqués par d'horribles cernes, les cheveux trop longs, sombres, qui les lui cachaient, et son visage impassible de monstre. Il n'avait pour lui que la couleur de ses yeux, jaunes, presque dorés quand il osait lever la tête, et cessait de fixer les ténèbres, sinon, il était d'une laideur insoutenable. Enfin, selon la majorité des gens.

La femme ne semblait pas le trouver laid, elle avait le regard que les personnes étourdies ont lorsqu'elles cherchent le nom d'une connaissance. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son regard :

«Mais, tu es l'enfant muet du quartier Mi-buyô ! Celui qui adore les prunes. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

_« Tu as l'air si triste. C'est drôle, tu as le même regard que mon fils. Tiens, tu veux une granité ? Choisi, je te l'offre. Une prune séchée ? Oh… mon fils n'arrête pas de manger des pêches, un vrai petit gourmand. Par contre, c'est un bavard, contrairement à toi. Si l'on se revoit un jour, je te le présenterais. Comme cela vous serez amis, et vous vous sentirez moins seuls. Je n'aime pas que des enfants aussi jeunes que vous aient un regard aussi solitaire. C'est si triste. » _

Orochimaru avala difficilement sa salive, son esprit refusant de faire le moindre lien, la moindre hypothèse. Sur cette femme gentille, gaie et bavarde, son enfant qui était aussi triste que lui, soit disant, et les gestes doux qu'elle avait adressés à Jiraiya.

« Oh… non alors. Tu étais si petit, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas. Mais tu portes le bandeau de Konoha, maintenant. C'est horrible que vous ayez à subir ça, si jeune. Bon, tu viens ? »

Elle lui tendit la main, cependant, l'enfant ne fit rien. Pas même lorsqu'elle lui prit doucement la main. Il ne semblait pas la voir. Elle lui demanda de la regarder, et il refusa, tout en percevant malgré tout certains bruits que n'entendait pas son aînée. Les bruits d'une troupe de civils rencontrant des ninjas ennemis.

« Viens te mettre à l'abri, viens. »

Il tourna le dos à la main tendue, pendant que des cris douloureux retentissaient au loin, derrière eux, là où civils et opposants s'étaient confrontés. L'enfant pâlit, supposant être découvert. Maintenant, Tsunade ne pourrait plus prétendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre. La femme allait sans doute se mettre en colère, le haïr, l'insulter, le maudire, enlever son fils et puis partir. Elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Même lorsque les cris se firent plus stridents, rapportés avec exactitude par le vent.

« Tu es blessé, tu as peur, et en plus, tu dois protéger une autre vie que la tienne. Peu importe le prix, ou la manière dont tu réalises ton projet. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui doit y succomber. Tu as changé, tu es devenu un vrai ninja. » constata-t-elle, avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elle n'eut pas fini sa phrase, qu'il s'empara de sa paume et se mit à cavaler, encore et encore, presque à bout de force, mais déterminé à _vivre_. Vivre au milieu des décombres, sans se soucier de la cendre qui gisait à ses pieds, vivre dans un monde où le moindre faux pas est synonyme de mort, vivre en portant le nom de monstre, démon, vivre pour la connaissance, le savoir, et non pour de stupides valeurs que tout le monde professe mais auxquelles personne ne croit. Vivre comme un ninja, pour lui, et comme un monstre pour tous les autres. Alors, humain ou bourreau, victime ou monstre ?

Les ennemis approchaient, comme ils s'approcheront toujours, à pas furtifs pour certains, à grandes enjambées bruyantes pour d'autres. Il les entendrait toujours, sentirait toujours leurs arômes, et l'arrière goût qu'ils auraient toujours sous leurs déguisements, leurs masques d'argiles, de fer, ou de peaux. Ces masques cachant des tueurs, tous. Sans exception. Tout ce qui peut vaincre peut tuer. Même si le symbole du bandeau est l'exacte réplique que celui gravé sur le sien, un kunai reste, et restera un kunai, un ninja restera toujours un ninja : un tueur potentiel qu'il faut surpasser, voire annihiler. Les ninjas sont tous des monstres. Et comme cette femme lui avait dit : « Tu es un ninja. » C'était vrai, il était un monstre, et le resterait. Toujours, peu importaient, et importeraient ces liens, aussi vains qu'éphémères. Pourvu qu'il sache tout, pour devenir le plus fort.

Les ennemis les rattrapèrent, cinq ninjas, aux sourires cruels, mais dont les traits exacts se perdraient dans sa mémoire. Contrairement au geste de la femme, dont il reverrait le déroulement fatidique durant ses rêves, assailli par des sentiments aussi horribles que nouveaux : la honte, la culpabilité, l'échec, l'amertume. Inlassablement. Elle se libérait de sa main. Il la regardait toujours avec le même air impassible, une lueur d'incompréhension de son regard jaune. La jeune femme sererrait toujours son enfant dans ses bras, avec une grande douceur. L'inconnue lui demanderait toujours la même chose, prononçait les mêmes paroles. Et lui, ne comprendrait qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle lui suppliera de fuir, sans elle. Appât. Il comprendrait encore moins ce sentiment, cette façon d'agir, ce sacrifice aveugle et stupide pour autrui, oubliant que la veille, il n'avait souhaité rien de moins différent qu'elle.

Mais elle était une civile, et lui un ninja. Il était beaucoup plus ninja que Jiraiya, plus encore que Tsunade. Et il échouait à les protéger, parce que il avait été trop faible. Le reste du songe était flou, mais en tout point semblable aux éléments de cette journée cauchemardesque, sauf qu'il se battait, encore et encore. Se frayant pour lui et Jiraiya, un bain rouge vers la lumière, inaccessible et attirante. Il ne se souvenait que d'un genin qui ne s'éveillait pas, qui était un poids, d'un sacrifice inutile, et d'une promesse, qu'il ne voulait, ne pouvait, ne _devait_, tenir.

Il ne se souvenait à peine de ce sentiment de vide, de tristesse, de lassitude qui l'accablait de plus en plus, de cette douleur et cette fatigue combinées, qui parvenaient à le faire fléchir, à le faire tomber. Il pensa à son père, avant de fermer les yeux, dans les bras d'un protecteur arrivé à temps. Celui qui n'était qu'autre que Sarutobi Hiruzen. A ses côtés, une petite fille blonde récitait inlassablement les noms de ses équipiers. Surtout du plus sombre. Arrivaient ensuite le père de la fillette, en compagnie d'une femme, accourant trop tard, une fois de plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Tu devrais dormir, Tsunade. » murmura doucement la femme rousse, en couvrant l'enfant blonde de sa veste jaune et brune, comme la terre qu'elle avait parcourue avant d'atteindre le village presque en cendre.

La petite fille accroupie à côté du lit, la dévisagea interloquée, et une espèce de supplication dans le regard. La femme, Tsuki, remarqua avec tristesse que l'enfant tenait toujours la main d'un Orochimaru bandé et impassible qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Qui peut-être ne se réveillerait jamais, tout comme son voisin de droite, un certain Jiraiya, si la kunoichi du pays des tourbillons se souvenait bien.

« Il ne fait pas encore nuit. » argumenta sans conviction la gamine, encore sous le choc, les yeux encore trop horrifiés et embués. C'était une horrible journée pour elle, tout comme pour le village de Konoha. Une horrible journée, qui serait sans doute suivie de cauchemar et de peur.

Tsuki pouvait le comprendre.

« Oui, mais regarde, le soleil est en train de se coucher. » pointa-t-elle à la genin, en désignant la fenêtre entre les deux lits, une ouverture où l'on pouvait voir le soleil atteindre presque l'horizon dans un éclat jaune, presque doré. Comme les yeux d'un être qui ne s'éveillait toujours pas. Elle se souvint avec amertume que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kazan, c'était lors d'un coucher de soleil. L'image était d'un pathétique exagéré et écœurant. C'était pourtant vrai, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son étreinte, du son de sa voix, et de son arôme, qui se mêlait au sien. Et, plus loin, Orochimaru se tenait là, imperturbable, et silencieux, indifférent aurait-elle dit avec un réalisme déprimant. Indifférent à elle, comme si elle n'était qu'une ombre dans sa vie, et dans celle de son père. Pourtant, elle ne baissait jamais les bras. Comme toute bonne, et tout bon, Uzumaki qui se doit.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » avoua l'enfant.

« Tu sais ce que je risque de subir de ton père s'il voit que je t'ai pas obligé à dormir ? Ou ta mère ? Voire même Orochimaru. Avoue, tu veux que l'on me découpe en rondelles, et qu'on me jette aux chiens, c'est ça ? » lança-t-elle avec un humour gamin, presque mal placé dans ce contexte de tristesse, et d'inquiétude. Les Uzumaki ne sont pas connus pour leur tact, bien souvent d'un niveau inférieur à la moyenne. Elle reprit avec un peu plus de sérieux :

« T'inquiéter pour quelqu'un Tsunade, c'est très bien, cela prouve à quel point tu tiens à lui, ou que tu es sensible au bien être de tes proches, mais te ruiner la santé ne fera pas revenir Orochimaru de son sommeil. Et s'il était là, je pense qu'il serait d'accord avec moi sur le fait que tu doives dormir après une journée pareille. »

Elle mentait effrontément, ne savant pas ce qu'aurait fait, pensé ou dit Orochimaru dans cette situation, puisque ne savant pas comment il était. Il lui semblait un peu comme l'océan, calme, terrible, impassible, froid, et incompréhensible. Aussi serviable que dangereux. Etranger.

Pourtant, l'enfant dut la croire, puisqu'elle lui dit qu'elle affirma aller chercher un futon dans les réserves de l'hôpital, ou chez elle, puisque son domaine n'avait été qu'effleuré par rapport aux autres. Tsuki lui promit de veiller sur ses équipiers. Elle partit,et quelques minutes plus tard, Itomaru ouvrit la porte, doucement, comme si cela aurait pu faire sursauter les deux enfants. La kunoichi aux yeux gris l'informa où était sa fille/sur la localisation de sa fille, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre Itomaru. Il avait dû la croiser en montant les escaliers, songea-t-elle alors.

« Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir à la maison, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour elle. Telle que je la connaisse, elle aurait pu veiller Orochimaru sans fermer l'œil, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. »

« Vous si. » commenta avec neutralité la kunoichi, toujours debout, en caressant du bout des doigts la main de son fils adoptif, celle qu'avait serrée Tsunade. »

« Oui, j'avoue. Elle n'était pas ravie, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait bouder ! Mais bon, elle a quand même insisté pour amener un futon. Pour toi. »

« Vous avez vraiment une gentille fille, monsieur Itomaru. »

Le compliment ne sembla pas toucher Itomaru, qui fronça les sourcils en affirmant une fois de plus que Tsuki n'était plus obligée de le vouvoyer. Ils étaient après tout à peu prés du même âge, et avaient le même grade. Le tutoiement aurait dû être naturel, presque obligatoire. Il lui avait fait au moins vingt fois la réflexion après son mariage, et elle lui servait toujours ce petit sourire enfantin, qui semblait parfois moqueur. « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, et votre père. ». Le ninja n'avait jamais su comment interpréter cette phrase, que Kazan accompagnait toujours d'un rire étouffé. A croire qu'il était au courant d'un secret que même Itomaru ignorait. S'en était fatiguant à la longue.

« Elle t'aime bien, c'est tout. » fit Itomaru d'un air léger. Il fut surpris de voir la tristesse se former dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme aux vêtements jaunes safran, presque roux.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'Orochimaru m'aime bien, aussi. Cela aurait été plus facile, pour la suite. » exprima-t-elle avec mélancolie, plus pour elle, que pour lui. Pensant qu'elle se souvenait du rire idiot d'un shinobi brun disparu, le ninja lui toucha l'épaule, comme pour la réconforter. Un geste qu'il ne faisait que rarement, qu'avec des proches, et encore, en privé, loin des regards moqueurs, jaloux, et assassins.

« Je suis certain que cela va bien se passer. De toutes façons, j'ai essayé de mettre les points sur les i, lorsqu'il a reçu ta lettre. Qu'il le veuille ou non, tu es la femme de son père. Et oui, tu pourras toujours lui raconter comment vous êtes tombés amoureux, en essayant de ne pas vous faire décapiter à cause de Kazan. Fan d'humour noir comme il est, il risque d'apprécier.»

« Dans ce cas, il faudrait plutôt que je lui raconte l'histoire de la femme qui, heureuse et enceinte de quelques semaines, retourne dans le village de celui qu'elle aime, avant de découvrir qu'il est mort depuis une semaine, et que son fils est entre la vie et la mort. Enfin, si je lui raconte cela, il ne sera plus entre la vie et la mort. »

Itomaru mit une paire de seconde avant de comprendre tout ce que venait de débiter la jeune femme, ainsi que tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Il regarda fixement ensuite le ventre plat de son amie, avant de lui demander depuis quand elle le savait. Apparemment, deux jours après qu'elle soit retournée chez elle. Itomaru resta interdit, et se souvint que Kazan lui avait récemment demandé s'il n'avait pas des missions qu'il pourrait effectuer à sa place. Comme cela, Itomaru pourrait le remplacer à son tour, lorsque sa chère Tsuki serait au village. Il réalisa soudainement que c'était après qu'il eut reçu une lettre de la kunoichi, qu'il n'avait pas lue à voix haute, contrairement à d'habitude. Le ninja avait tellement été surpris et heureux de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait mangé cousin-truc, tante-machin, et oncle-ci au dîner, qu'il avait aussitôt accepté la proposition. Sans poser la moindre question.

C'était lui et son équipe qui aurait dû avoir la mission où Kazan avait trouvé la mort.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf à Akane, et c'était pour cela que celle-ci avait accepté le garçon sous son toit, sûrement par pitié pour son mari, et Kazan. Et peut-être un peu de pitié aussi pour le petit orphelin. L'un des deux orphelins, rectifia Itomaru, en pensant à celui qui grandissait doucement dans le ventre de sa mère, et qui ne verrait jamais son père.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, sans attendre de réponse précise, juste des suppositions, des conjectures. Il avait toujours pensé que les femmes endeuillées ne savaient pas quoi faire, plus encore avec un petit qui grandissait dans le ventre, et un fils adoptif asocial, doué, et dépressif sur les bords. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, la règle implicite numéro deux des Uzumaki stipulait bien « Imprévisible, tu seras. ». La première étant « En tes rêves, et aux pouvoirs des succulents ramen, tu croiras. »

« Je vais rester à Konoha, le temps qu'Orochimaru reprenne des forces, ensuite, je l'emmènerai au village des Tourbillons, pour qu'il rencontre la famille de son futur petit frère, et ensuite, on retournera à Konoha. »

« Tu risques de te faire détester de Tsunade, tu le sais ? Par contre, je sens qu'Akane va mieux t'apprécier. Non, plus sérieusement, je te déconseille de faire cela, bien qu'il ne porte pas son bandeau, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il l'a encore perdu, Orochimaru est un shinobi de Konoha. »

« Il est surtout un enfant. Je veux bien que Konoha ait besoin de recrues, mais je suppose qu'elle n'est pas affaiblie au point d'avoir absolument besoin de tous les gamins que comptent ses rangs de ninjas, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, j'ai déjà demandé la permission au Hokage, et il est d'accord. Il m'a juste recommandé de ne pas le convertir au bleu et au orange, soit disant que son équipier est trop voyant pour trois. »

« Entre nous, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu trouvais à Kazan, parce qu'à ta place, ce crétin m'aurait dit qu'il avait juste prévu ce qu'il ferait dans les deux minutes après notre discussion, et encore, je suis certain qu'il aurait fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il m' aurait dit. Il n'était pas aussi organisé que toi. »

« Hum… au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de « je crois qu'il a encore perdu son bandeau » ? »

« Disons que notre Orochimaru, malgré les apparences, n'est pas un fana du ménage. La seule chose qu'il ne met pas n'importe où, ce sont ses armes, et encore, il est courant de voir ses kimonos déchirés par endroits. A ton avis, pourquoi il porte toujours le même ? Parce que c'est le moins déchiré. Ensuite, pour le bandeau en lui-même, la première fois, c'était dans le lave-vaisselle, ensuite, dans le lave-linge, puis dans la poubelle. Ah non, ça c'est le livre « Comment nouer des liens sociaux ? », que lui avait offert une amie de Kazan. Cela doit être son côté artiste refoulé.»

« Je…j'ai du mal à l'imaginer ainsi… »

« Oui, moi aussi, lorsque Kazan m'en parlait j'avais du mal à le croire. Il m'a traîné ensuite à sa chambre, où il dessinait. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bazar. Même Kazan rangeait mieux que ça. »

Elle rigola un peu, souriante et ouverte, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était de retour dans ce village qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme le sien. Itomaru sourit, pendant qu'une Tsunade entrait en courant, un futon, une couverture, et un oreiller dans ses bras. Les deux adultes rirent tous les deux, tandis que la petite fille rougissait. Elle aimait beaucoup Tsuki, mais parfois, elle était vraiment étrange.

Dehors le soleil finissait de se coucher sur le village, où l'on comptait encore les morts. La nuit venant, Tsuki ne dormit pas. Une fois la prière pour un être disparu achevée, elle borda doucement le gamin aux cheveux incolores, que l'on disait être un véritable pervers. Pour elle, c'était juste une victime de plus. Elle borda ensuite son fils, enfin, son aîné, en lui chantonnant une berceuse qu'il aurait sûrement détestée s'il avait entendu ne serait-ce que les première paroles. C'était l'un de ses chants doux et mélancoliques, que les femmes des marins fredonnaient à leurs enfants, pris d'une brusque peur du large. Une chanson sur des vagues qui ne reviennent plus, un soleil qui se couche, et un amour qui boude. Disant qu'au final, le soleil se relèvera toujours. Même après la nuit la plus noire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila, un chapitre qui à prit plus d'empleur que prévu, j'espère que cela vous a plus.


End file.
